


Blood and Betrayal

by preciousbunnynoiz



Series: AU!!! on Ice! [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged up Katsuki yuuri, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Violence, Bodyguard Katsuki Yuuri, Character Death, Childhood Friends, Childhood Trauma, Communication, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Eventual Happy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Minor Underage Elements, Miscommunication, Murder, Mutual Pining, Non-Graphic Animal Cruelty, Nonverbal Communication, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Political Intrigue, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prince Victor Nikiforov, Royalty AU, Sexual Assault, Slow Burn, Trauma, True Love, Violence, Violence against Children, explicit for later chapters, no doggos die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-01-10 16:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 33
Words: 64,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12303264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: When Yuuri was 8 he met Prince Victor and swore undying loyalty to him and vowed to become his bodyguard.Through their life their bond only deepens but almost from the first moment they met forces around them worked against their happiness.Is their bond and their love enough to overcome their enemies plans or will they go down in flames?





	1. In Which Yuuri Learns Some Things and Makes a Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Rated Explicit for much later in the story. 
> 
> Yuuri and Victor have a two year age gap rather than four and the underage is rather mild and skippable
> 
> Also there will be violence against an animal and children but neither kids or animals die. 
> 
> Also will be updated every weekday now that I've finished it
> 
> Also there will be a happy ending but everything will hurt first.

Yuuri looked around in awe at the King’s castle. He’d done his best to be good for the long journey to the capital that Minako said they had to go on. His parents and sister were back home taking care of the much smaller castle that Minako lived in.

Minako was taking him to meet the King. Yuuri wasn’t sure why but Minako said it was a good thing and would secure his future but he had to be extra good while they were there.

They reached the room the servant of some kind had led them to. Minako requested things for a bath and then settled Yuuri down on a chair.

“Do you remember what we talked about Yuuri?” she asked. Yuuri nodded quickly.

“I’m to bow when I meet the King and only speak when spoken to and stand and sit really straight!” he said his face serious. Minako smiled and brushed his hair out of his face.

“That’s right Yuuri. We must make a super good impression on the King”

Suddenly Yuuri felt very nervous and small, which made sense as both the building and city were the biggest places he had ever experienced.

“Do you…do you think the King will like me?” he asked, his voice as small as he felt. Minako’s smile grew bigger and she pulled him into her arms like she did when he fell during practice.

“Oh my darling Yuuri he’s going to love you. Just like everyone else does”

They had baths and Minako dressed him a blue suit that looked far too rich for someone like him, but that was nothing compared to how Minako looked.

“Oh Lady Minako you’re beautiful” he breathed in awe of her fine blue dress. She smiled and twirled happily.

“Thank you Yuuri!” she said with delight before she took him by the hand “We’re going to meet the King now, remember what I told you”

Yuuri swallowed nervously but did his best not to fidget and nodded decisively. He’d make Minako proud.

They were led by a man who looked like he smelled something _really_ bad to a big room. It wasn’t a throne room like Yuuri had been expecting. It looked more like Minako’s office back home only bigger. There was a big desk at one end with a tired looking man with blond hair standing beside it. A grumpy man that was very big was stood next to him speaking quietly but looking as tired as the blond man looked.

“Your Majesty” bad smell man announced making Yuuri jump, “Lady Okukawa and her ward” then the bad smell man bowed and left the room leaving Yuuri to wonder what a ‘ward’ was.

“Minako,” the blond man said bowing his head politely “You look well.”

“Thank you, your Majesty,” Minako replied with a curtsy. So, the blond man was the King. That surprised Yuuri as he looked…watery. He had a weak, trembling chin and watery blue eyes. He didn’t look very kingly.

“This is my ward, Yuuri Katsuki. I plan to make him my heir with your approval” Minako continued indicating Yuuri who hastily bowed with as much grace as he could muster. He still didn’t know what ward meant nor did he really know what an heir was but he knew now was not the time for questions.

The King sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He wasn’t even wearing a crown.

“I have…concerns about that” the King said, the grumpy man scowled at that but said nothing, “This may…take some time. The child is bound to get bored of the discussion. Child,” he turned to Yuuri who jumped and stood as tall and straight as he could, “I’ll ring for a servant to show you the gardens. You can play out there until we’ve finished and had someone sent for you” Yuuri didn’t want to go play in the gardens. He wanted to go nap but he didn’t want to upset the King.

“Thank you, you Majesty” he replied with another bow.

The King nodded and pulled a little string and spent a few minutes chatting with Minako and Grumpy Man until a pretty young lady in a black and white uniform appeared and then Yuuri was sent following the maid to the gardens where he was left alone.

Bored and lonely and a little bit scared because he didn’t know what was going on he wandered about kicking a few stones, his hands in his expensive pockets.

He wasn’t thinking of much until he heard it. A boy was laughing and a dog was whining. Yuuri loved dogs, he had one at home that he’d named after the prince and he couldn’t bear to hear one in distress. He hurried around a corner and found a bigger boy hitting a puppy with a stick.

“HEY! STOP THAT!” he yelled without thinking. He ran and threw himself between the puppy and the boy.

“What the hell? Who the hell are you?” The boy spat. Yuuri didn’t care if he was bigger. He glared at the boy in front of him.

“Why would you hurt a puppy!? That’s bad!” Yuuri yelled instead. The bigger boy scowled at him and got right in his face.

“I do what I want” the boy said in a cold voice and went to push Yuuri out of the way. Not thinking clearly, only bent on saving the puppy’s life, Yuuri instead dropped and covered the puppy with his body.

“What the fuck! FINE!”

Yuuri was prepared for the stick that swished down and hit him hard between the shoulders but he wasn’t prepared for the kick to his ribs, or the fist to the side of his head followed by a kick to the face. The blows kept coming but he just grit his teeth and curled in more and kept as still as he could. The puppy whined beneath him and licked his face where it was tucked into his arms. Then there was a shout and the blows stopped. There seemed to be more shouting but Yuuri’s ears were ringing. A hand touched his back and he flinched, curling tighter around the puppy.

“Are you alright?” a beautiful voice asked. It wasn’t the bad boy so Yuuri uncurled, revealing the puppy and turning his head to look at the person. His head was spinning but he was dazzled by blue blue eyes and hair like silver.

 _“Oh,”_ Yuuri thought dumbly, _“An angel”_

“He was hurting the puppy” Yuuri whispered out loud through a split lip.

“Oh! Oh my goodness! YAKOV!” The beautiful eyes looked away from him and that’s when Yuuri finally lost consciousness.

 

He heard shouting again, it seemed to be coming from a long way off but he honed in on it until it seemed to burst into sudden clarity.

“HE WAS THE ONE ATTACKED!” a young voice yelled. Yuuri opened his eyes and was immediately struck by the silver hair he remembered before he passed out. His angel appeared to be a boy a little bit older than him who was glaring furiously at the King his arms crossed.

“Victor” The king sighed a hand on his head, “That’s not what Bernard is saying. He’s saying the boy tried to steal his dog.

“NO! He was hurting the dog! This boy was protecting it by shielding it with his own body! Look at his injuries Father! Bernard doesn’t have a scratch on him but if I hadn’t found them when I did neither the boy or the puppy would have survived!” The silver haired boy argued gesturing wildly.

“He’s just a peasant” said a terrible voice that caused Yuuri to shiver with fear. It was the bad boy. He looked over at the door and the bad boy stood there with a man who held that same cruel expression.

“He’s a human being!” Victor shouted taking a step towards the bad boy but was stopped by the King.

“Your Majesty, I think more importantly no matter what Lord Winder and his son claim it’s clear the damage done to the boy was excessive and the fact that his son struck the Prince must also be accounted for. I suggest the boy be sent back to his family estate and no longer be permitted in the palace to begin with” Grumpy Man said firmly.

“That seems sensible Yakov, in light of the excessive nature of the boy’s injuries and the fact Bernard struck my son I feel Yakov’s suggestion is the best.” The King said.

“But no further punishment taken correct” it was worded like a question but it came across as more of a threat. The King seemed to shrink into himself.

“Of course”

The Prince looked like he was going to start arguing again but remained quiet, his hands clenched into fists. The bad boy and his father turned and left. The King sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

“You should have done something.” The Prince said quietly.

“I couldn’t. You’ll understand when you’re King” The King replied, not looking at his son.

“What’s the point in being King if you let bastards like that hurt the people who look to you for justice and leadership.” The Prince’s fists tightened in anger.

“Victor…” the King’s hand twitched as if he was going to reach out for his son but instead he kept it back and sighed, “I better go get your mother and Lady Okukawa.” The King left the room. Yakov detached himself from the doorway and rested a hand on Victor’s shoulder.

“One day you’ll be King, and the country will know what leadership really means.” Yakov said squeezing Victor’s shoulder, the Prince looked up at Yakov who smiled grimly, “In the meantime…I’m going to go fetch the doctor. I want him to check over the boy again now that he’s awake.” The Prince looked over a Yuuri sharply and then scrambled over to the side of the bed, completely ignoring Yakov who left the room quietly.

“Are you okay? Does it hurt?” Victor asked frantically, his hands coming up to clutch one of Yuuri’s.

“I’m…my face and sides hurt a lot” Yuuri admitted, “Is the puppy okay?” he asked urgently. Victor gave him a soft smile and let go of his hands to crouch beside the bed, he straightened back up holding a basket.

“He’s going to be okay, he had a broken leg and a bunch of cuts but he’s been patched up. He’s just to have a cast on his leg and they gave him medicine to make him sleep.

He reached across Yuuri and put the basket down on the bed next to him. Inside the basket the puppy was curled up asleep. Yuuri let out tension he didn’t know he was holding with a sigh of relief.

“Oh that’s good, I was so worried!” he looked back at the Prince as he felt warm hands take his again and stroke it gently.

“I’m so sorry this happened to you. I was terrified when you passed out, but you were so brave! I was so impressed the way you did that all to save a puppy” Victor’s voice was so gentle and Yuuri blushed at the praise. The Prince was worried about him.

“You saved me! I thought you were an angel!” Yuuri squeaked and covered his mouth with his free hand when he realised what he said. The Prince looked at him with wide eyes before laughing.

“Yakov would find that very funny. He often says I’m a demon sent to torment him” the Prince was so funny and kind but Yuuri shook his head, regretting that almost instantly because of how dizzy it made him.

“No you aren’t. You are an angel. You saved me from that bad boy and you even argued with your dad on my behalf” now it was Victor’s turn to blush.

“You…you heard that huh? I’m…I’m sorry justice wasn’t done.” Victor looked so sad. Yuuri didn’t like him looking sad.

“It’s okay because I know you fought for it your Highness! You’re so kind and I know you’re going to be a brilliant King someday!” Yuuri grabbed both of Victor’s hands in his and held them tight.

Victor stared at him with his beautiful blue eyes, his silver hair falling about his shoulders.

“Call me Victor”

Yuuri scrunched his face in confusion.

“What?”

“Please…call me Victor. I…I want…can we be friends?” Victor’s voice shook as he asked and Yuuri couldn’t help but smile.

“You saved my life and fought with your dad for my sake. I think we already are Victor.” The smile he got in return was the best thing he’d ever seen.

“YUURI!” They both looked over to see Minako rushing over, another woman with her. Victor let go of Yuuri’s hands and stepped back so Minako could fuss over Yuuri.

“I’m sorry Minako,” Yuuri apologised as soon as she reached him her hands cradling his face as her worried eyes scanned his injuries, “I tried to be good”

“Oh Yuuri,” she said her voice catching in a sob.

“He was really heroic!” Victor said quickly, “He was protecting a puppy!” Minako looked back at the Prince who shifted from one foot to another.

“Thank you,” she said her voice throbbing with emotion, “I dread to think what would have happened if you hadn’t saved him”

“I’m okay Minako, don’t cry,” Yuuri said in distress, “I just feel a little, I mean a lot dizzy and my sides hurt a bit”

“Yakov’s gone to get the doctor again!” Victor added hastily as Minako looked even more alarmed by Yuuri’s words, “He’s got some broken ribs and probably a concussion but probably not much else”

Minako collapsed against the bed, her head in her arms.

“Oh dear, I never thought I’d see Minako so emotional. She must really love you Yuuri” the other lady said. Yuuri looked over at her in part because seeing upset Minako was alarming. She was very pretty and had the same silver hair as Victor but with really pretty green eyes.

“You’re really pretty. Are you Victor’s mom? Is that why he’s so pretty?” Yuuri blurted out and then blushed again. It seemed his mouth was just saying whatever it wanted at the moment. The lady happily looked delighted however before laughing. Even her laugh was pretty, like little silver bells.

“Yes I am, and you are very charming little hero.” She said with a smile, she turned to Victor her smile dimming, “I heard what decision your father came to” she said to him. Victor turned away his hands clenching again.

“You mean what decisions were made for him. It isn’t right mother.” Victor was angry again, for his sake.

“No it isn’t,” agreed his mother, “But we must endure.” That was the end of the discussion for the moment as the doctor arrived then. Minako quickly got out of his way but hovered just out of reach with Victor who seemed just as anxious.

The doctor confirmed the concussion and broken ribs and a fractured foot on top of multiple bruises and cuts. The doctor finished his exam and Yuuri was feeling sleepy. The medicine the doctor gave him had tasted funny but he didn’t hurt anymore. He closed his eyes when the doctor said he could and started to drift, listening to the voices around him.

“He really shouldn’t be moved” the doctor was saying in an unhappy voice.

“That’s fine he can stay here until he’s better” Victor said quickly.

“And where are you going to sleep dear?” Victor’s mother sounded amused.

“Here of course, the bed is big enough and that way I can be here if he needs help in the night. You can move Minako in the room right next door and that way I can get her quickly if there’s a problem.” Victor seemed to have everything figured out. That made Yuuri happy.

“You’d have to be very careful of him” the doctor sounded doubtful. Yuuri frowned.

“I want Victor” he whined holding out his hands. He felt Victor take them quickly, his hands small and warm over his.

“See? I promise to be careful and not bounce him.” Victor was arguing for his sake again. That made Yuuri happy and he fell asleep before he heard the decision.

He woke in the middle of the night and realised he was still in the same room, the room he now realised was Victor’s. His head hurt terribly but he turned his head and Victor was sleeping quietly beside him.

He looked so pretty that Yuuri didn’t want to wake him but his head _really_ hurt.

“Victor?” he croaked, his throat was dry and uncomfortable. He reached out a hand and shook Victor gently, “Victor?”

Victor blinked awake and then sat up quickly but carefully so as not to jostle Yuuri.

“Yuuri! Is everything okay? Do you need anything?” Victor answered in a loud whisper.

“Water? And my head hurts real bad” he rasped. Victor slipped quickly out of bed.

“I’ll get Minako after I get you water, she has your medicine”

Yuuri closed his eyes and listened to Victor padding about the room. He heard water fill a glass and then Victor was beside him.

“Here’s your water, I’m going to go get Minako now ‘kay?”

“’Kay” Yuuri said sitting up with a wince and taking the glass. Victor gave him a worried look and hurried out of the room.

He came back a few minutes later with Minako who fussed over him and gave him a different medicine. It stopped his head hurting after a little bit but didn’t make him immediately sleepy. Minako kissed his forehead and went back to her room and Victor got into bed next to him very carefully, laying on his side facing Yuuri.

“Does it hurt very bad?” Victor asked quietly reaching out a hand to gently brush his fingers against Yuuri’s forehead.

“Not so much now, the medicine is starting to help” Yuuri answered just as quietly. Victor smiled and lowered his hand so his hand was on Yuuri’s.

“I’m glad! But tell me! What’s it like living with a Super Spy and Assassin!?” Victor’s voice was scandalised and excited, but Yuuri was just confused.

“Who does?” he asked and Victor made a little frustrated sound.

“Lady Minako! I’m not supposed to know but I heard Yakov talking about it with Lilia. Lilia is  his wife and the head of the secret service and she called Minako her best agent and I snuck in later and found her file she has done so much cool stuff! That was before she decided to retire. She used to pose as a dancer to get close to her targets. She’s so _cool_ ” Victor sounded excited but Yuuri was shocked. He knew she knew about dance as she was training him in that…and in throwing knives…and in poisons…wait a minute.

Yuuri was dumb.

“I didn’t know she was a spy and assassin but it makes sense when I look back at things. Mostly it’s just nice? Minako is a really nice noble person, all the people in our district are happy. My mom and dad take care of the castle and my big sis helps out sometimes but Minako asked if she could teach me things. She mostly teaches me dance as she said it’s important to be flexible but she’s been teaching me things like manners and other stuff too lately. I don’t know why. I’m not even sure why she brought me here but I’m glad she did.” Yuuri answered. Victor made a face.

“You’re glad you got beaten up?” he asked and Yuuri laughed a little.

“No, I’m glad I was there to save the puppy though and I’m glad I met you”

They lay there in silence for a little bit with Victor smiling happily before Yuuri had to ask.

“Victor…is…is the King…not a good King?” Yuuri had to ask, from what he had seen of the King and how Victor reacted to him it seemed that way. Victor’s smile dimmed and his hand held Yuuri’s more tightly.

“No he’s not,” Victor’s voice was sad, Yuuri was upset he’d made Victor sad, “He usually listens to Mother and Yakov which is good but he gives in too quickly to the Lords. Most aren’t like Lady Minako. They want to bleed every coin from the peasants and view them as property instead of people. It’s not right! But father doesn’t _do_ anything because it might upset them!” Victor was looking away from Yuuri, tears in his eyes.

“You’ll change things” Yuuri said with conviction, Victor looked at him sharply, “I mean it, you’ll be a wonderful King. I know I’m supposed to be loyal to the crown but with you’ve just said I’m not. But I am always going to be loyal to you. I’m going to have Minako teach me all she knows and become strong and protect you from everyone bad so you can be the bestest King there ever was.” On an impulse he brought their linked hands to his mouth and kissed Victor’s hand, “I swear it”

Victor watched him all with big eyes but he smiled and brought their hands to his mouth to kiss Yuuri’s.

“I’m holding you to that Yuuri, if you don’t come back by the time I’m King I’m going to come and get you” Victor’s smile was back, bright and full.

“Good” Yuuri whispered and then yawned.

“Sleep my Yuuri” Victor told him, “You need to get better”

Yuuri closed his eyes and didn’t know anything more until the next day.

 

Yuuri and Minako stayed at the Palace for a month while Yuuri’s injuries healed. Even though Yuuri could have moved back in with Minako after a few days they let the two boys stay together.

During that month Yuuri learned many things including what “ward” meant and what “being an heir” entailed. Basically, it meant that Minako was technically his mom now.

“But I already have a Mom.” Yuuri had protested at Victor when Victor told him that night as they ate the cakes they had stolen from the kitchen. The puppy, now named Makkachin, wagged his tail as he lay sat on the bed between the two of them to get the maximum of head scritches.

“I know that silly! Minako is just like _legally_ your mom now. That means when she dies you will become a Lord!” Victor explained with a laugh.

Apparently, it had taken the combined might of Yakov, Lilia and the Queen to get the King to agree. He had worried that the rest of the nobility may not take to kindly to a peasant taking a title. They had to remind him several times that they wouldn’t know if the King just _didn’t tell them._

“Huh. Is that why I had to learn what fork to use? Because that was a very boring lesson” Yuuri said wrinkling his nose.

“You think _that’s_ boring? I should get you to sit on the lectures on politics I get from Yakov. I know I have to know it but does it have to be so boring? Ugh” Victor flopped backwards on the bed before peering at Yuuri suspiciously. “Besides what lesson did you get to do after the forks one?”

Yuuri blushed deeply and avoided eye contact.

“Knife throwing” he said finally.

“I KNEW IT! You get the best lessons! It’s not fair! Father won’t even let me take fencing lessons because ‘what if I get hurt’ which is stupid” Victor whined. Makkachin toddled his way over on three legs and started licking the prince’s face who laughed and pet the puppy happily. Privately Yuuri agreed with Victor that it was stupid. Victor may be the prince but he was a full two years older than Yuuri! He was already ten! Yuuri had started learning basic fencing when he was four. At least that’s what Minako told him. He didn’t really remember, all he knew is he’d been doing it his whole life.

“What’s really stupid is that I have to leave tomorrow” Yuuri muttered instead. Victor’s face fell and he gently pushed Makkachin away and sat up looking as sad as Yuuri felt.

“You…you won’t forget your promise will you?” Victor asked quietly.

Yuuri shook his head fiercely.

“Never Victor. I’ll never forget. I’ll be back as soon as I can and I’ll be the bestest bodyguard you ever had.” Then acting on impulse he moved so he could hold Victor’s face in his hands. Yuuri didn’t often take to people, he was a little bit shy and stubborn and awkward but he felt closer to Victor than he did anyone else in his short life. Kneeling on the bed and holding the prince’s face in his hands so that their eyes met Yuuri felt his little body fill with determination and he knew he was about to speak the most true and important words of his life.

“I love you Victor Nikiforov and I swear to you that I will come back and when I do I will never leave your side again” it was a very serious proclamation for an 8-year-old but Yuuri meant every word. Victor’s eyes widened and he held his breath as Yuuri stared seriously into his eyes. “Do you believe me?” Yuuri demanded.

“Yes” it came across almost as a devoted prayer. Yuuri stared at him a little longer before deciding Victor was telling the truth.

“Good” he said and then he kissed Victor’s nose and let him go, sitting back down and snagging another cake from the tin.

Victor looked slightly dazed but then Makkachin fell into his lap yipping and the moment passed.

The next morning the boys were inconsolable but both had been taught proper etiquette so it could only be seen through their red eyes and serious faces.

“I’ll write to you, Minako’s been teaching me that too” Yuuri promised Victor quietly as he bowed. It wasn’t done for them to be seen hugging like they wanted to be. This was in the public courtyard and he was seeing Minako and him off in his royal capacity. Not as Yuuri’s friend.

“I’ll write you too” Victor promised, “as often as I can” then he gave his respect to Minako as Yuuri bowed to the King and Queen.

“Thank you for your hospitality your Majesties.” He said bowing low.

“Your most welcome” the King said stiffy.

“It was a pleasure my charming little hero. Do well in your studies and make Minako proud” the Queen replied a lot more warmly, breaking etiquette slightly.

Yuuri smiled as he bowed low to the two of them again, turning to get into the carriage finally with one last longing look at Victor who looked even paler than usual.

Minako got in with him and then they were leaving.

“Minako?” he asked softly once they were out of the courtyard.

“Yes Yuuri?”

He looked up at her with blazing eyes.

“Please teach me everything you know”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other details:
> 
> 1\. Technology and Fashion is about early 20th century but guns do not exist
> 
> 2\. Because of Minako making Yuuri her heir his name is Yuuri Okukawa in later chapters. His parents are still alive and happy and his parents this is just legal.
> 
> 3\. The palace is much older than current technology so while modern plumbing and electricity exist the palace isn't completely renovated with these things.
> 
> 4\. Yakov and Lilia are still married and share a name
> 
> 5\. Even though it doesn't make sense for all the characters to live in the same country they do because it's my fic and I wanted them to.


	2. In Which Victor and Yuuri Share a Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri is called Yuuri Okukawa for most of the fic from here out because she kind of officially adopted him.
> 
> His parents and Mari are still alive and well and write to him often. As far as Yuuri is concerned Hiroko is his mom but Minako is also like a mother to him.

Victor was despondent. It felt like life in the Palace had only gotten more grey and colourless after Yuuri went home. The only joy he had in his life was Makkachin, the little puppy Yuuri had rescued so bravely which had grown into a gangling dog.

Sometimes at night, when it didn’t hurt as much as usual, he’d tell Makkachin the story. His only other joy used to be writing to Yuuri. He had started off writing often, not quite every day but often and Yuuri wrote to him as well. Letters flew back and forth between them for the first year apart but then Yuuri just stopped writing. No more letters came. It was already a year and a half since he’d last had a letter from Yuuri.

He still wrote to Yuuri, but he tried not to. Not getting replies hurt. It made him think that Yuuri had already forgotten his promise, but he had seemed so _sure_. So intense. Victor could never quite fully lose hope and so he’d break and write another letter that would yield no reply.

Tonight was a night that hurt.

He’d had to be in court today and watch his father fail to be the King the country needed. He was surrounded by vipers on all sides, people who tried to get into his favour to get the king’s, or worse. He had learned early on to keep real emotions from his face and to keep a pleasant façade on at all times, but to never promise anything.

The only people he trusted were Yakov, Lilia, and his mother.

 _“And Yuuri”_ his traitor heart whispered.

It was only moments like these when it was dead of night and it was just him and Makkachin that he could let his real emotions show. He buried his face in Makkachin’s fur as a sob was ripped from him.

There came a small crash from the corner of the room and he looked up, startled out of his tears.

“No no no don’t cry” a young sounding voice said quietly and kind of frantically. Victor watched astonished as a small figure in the darkness picked itself up off the floor and came quickly over to the bed.

“I’m not now, but who are you? Why are you here?” he wanted to sound cross and he should be calling the guards but Makkachin who growled at unfamiliar people who came near was just thumping his tail and smiling a doggy smile at the person.

“What?” Said the figure as it jumped on the bed sitting cross-legged on the coverlet, “Don’t you recognise me?” it was a boy with dark hair, a familiar smile and achingly familiar big brown eyes only partly hidden by some spectacles.

“…Yuuri?” Victor whispered, wondering if he was hallucinating.

“You _do_ recognise me!” the possible hallucination said with delight.

“How…are you real? You can’t be real.” Victor said. Hallucination Yuuri reached across Makkachin and pinched Victor’s arm. “OW!” not a hallucination then.

“Why did you stop writing me Victor” Yuuri said with a pout and that brought all the anger and pain Victor had been storing bursting to the surface.

“What do you mean why did _I_ stop writing” he snapped, “I never stopped. Even though you haven’t replied in a _year and a half_ I kept writing. Because you _promised_ and I couldn’t stop hoping because everyone here is an adult and fake and _I TRUSTED YOU!_ ” he came to a stop breathing heavily pushing his hands against his eyes to stop the tears.

“I haven’t had a letter from you in a year and a half either” Yuuri said after a moment and Victor froze, “But I wrote to you every week, and then every day and then sometimes every _hour_ . Then I made Minako bring me to train in the capital because I didn’t know what had happened but I knew _something_ had. Looks like I was right”

“Someone stopped our letters” Victor breathed, his hands dropping.

“Looks that way” Yuuri moved so he was sat next to Victor, “I would never lie to you Victor. You know that right?” He was looking at Victor with that same intense look that he gave him two and a half years ago and Victor was suddenly sure that yes, he knew that. He pulled Yuuri into a tight hug.

“I’m sorry I doubted Yuuri.”  Yuuri hugged him back just as tightly.

“It’s okay, you had a harder time than I did.” They eventually were able to let go and Yuuri sat leaning against Victor, petting Makkachin.

“So how long are you in the capital for” Victor asked not really wanting to know. He didn’t want to think of Yuuri leaving again.

“For good. Minako agreed that my training was up to par for me to join the academy under Lilia. We’re staying in her townhouse while my parents and sister oversee our district.” Yuuri leaned his head against Victor’s shoulder. “We just got in yesterday, Minako was going to try to talk me into a chance to see you tomorrow but I thought I’d try to sneak in. I didn’t think I would make it but as a registered student of the academy it’d probably be a slap on the wrist when I got caught…only” and now Yuuri’s brows drew in with worry, “I didn’t get caught. I didn’t expect to get all the way to your room but I had a try. I have to tell Lilia about the security breach tomorrow.” Victor’s arm shot out to pull Yuuri close to him.

“Please don’t! If you do you won’t be able to come back and if someone has stopped our letters than that means someone will do their best to stop us from seeing each other”

“Victor…I want to be able to see you but your safety should come first” Yuuri seemed reluctant and Victor felt his heart go tight.

“Please” he whispered “please”

Slowly and very reluctantly Yuuri nodded and Victor sagged in relief. They talked half the night before Yuuri reluctantly left, promising to visit Victor again soon.

Suddenly life seemed a lot more promising. Even though he was tired Victor found himself facing the day with more energy than usual. His usual mask was easier to hold and he even found his lessons with his tutors more interesting.

He had a tutor for maths and one for literature and another for etiquette and then his lessons with Yakov in statecraft and politics. Those were the most important but also the most boring, but today not even Yakov’s dry lectures could ruin his mood.

Still he was glad when the lesson ended, it was his last of the day and he had a few hours to entertain himself. He was just wondering if he should read a book when arms hugged him from behind as he sat at his desk. Victor jolted, his breath caught in his throat along with his heart which was beating fast.

“That was super interesting!” a familiar voice said in his ear.

“Yuuri!” Victor blew out the air he was holding a burst of sound before turning his head to glare half-heartedly at his friend, “You scared the life from me!”

“Sorry!” but Yuuri’s grin clearly said he wasn’t contrite at all, he detached himself from Victor and sat on the floor to cuddle Makkachin.

“What if I had screamed and guards had come in?” Victor demanded as he turned to watch his two friends play, the smile on his face belied his chiding tone.

“You never yell when surprised. You go all quiet because you forget how to breathe” Yuuri dismissed with a grin, “Now tell me about that lesson! That was your politics lesson, wasn’t it? Why did you say it was boring! That was soooo interesting!”

“It is not!” Victor protested, “We were just going through the alliances of the southern countries.”

“But it is! Because they have such different customs! Didn’t you listen when Yakov explained that in Yarneth the people rule the country! They don’t have _any_ nobles! And two of the others have strict rules for how those with money must help the poor. I wish we had some of those laws here. I’ve learned a lot since I was last here. You’re right, most of our aristocracy aren’t like Minako at all”

“Huh,” he’d always thought the point was to listen to names of rulers and who was married to who and customs were always just how not to offend people. He hadn’t thought of the customs for their own merit…and that maybe some of those customs and policies could be adopted by his country.

That was going to require thought.

“How come you’re here so early?  I thought you’d be busy in the day with the academy.” Victor wasn’t complaining but he was curious.

“Oh well today was skill testing. Because I’ve been trained by Minako my whole life I tested outside of my age bracket. I had a meeting with Lilia about it and when I told her my goal she agreed that I would have special one to one training with the various teachers including her. It just so happens that because of that I have the afternoons free as long as I’m practicing my skills so I thought I’d practice my sneaking” Yuuri explained.

“Does that mean you’ll be able to visit me every afternoon?” Victor couldn’t help but ask, he was too excited to have his friend back.

Yuuri however looked uncomfortable and wouldn’t make eye contact.

“We really should tell someone about this…” Yuuri said eventually.

“Was Minako able to get permission for you to visit me officially?” Victor interrupted, Yuuri glanced at him and then away.

“…No…” he answered finally.

A silence fell, they both knew now that whoever was trying to keep them apart had the ear of the King.

“Then we can’t tell anyone.” Victor said firmly.

“Victor…”

“Please Yuuri”

Yuuri gave an unhappy nod but Victor ignored the frown.

“And you’ll come and visit me?” he asked and Yuuri’s mouth twitched into a smile.

“Yeah, I do miss you after all. Also, I guess that means I can sit on Yakov’s lesson’s cause that was super interesting” Yuuri seemed to perk up again and Victor was glad their disagreement wasn’t going to sour things between them.

After that it became habit for Yuuri to sit in the secret passage he’d found to Victor’s room with the entrance open a crack so he could listen to the lesson on politics. Once Yakov left he’d come out and they’d discuss the lesson and Yuuri’s lessons and everything else they could think of.

Yuuri’s interest sparked Victor’s, and he started taking the lessons a lot more seriously which Yakov was both gratified and highly suspicious about.  Yuuri also visited Victor sometimes at night.

“Doesn’t Minako worry about you?” Victor asked but Yuuri shook his head.

“After what happened last time Minako has taught me how to fight a lot. Also I’m always armed” Yuuri explained.

“What really?” Victor asked, his eyes lighting up. Yuuri didn’t say anything but started removing small but _extremely_ sharp knives from his clothes.

“Whoa”

That was _cool_.

“Victor,” Yuuri had that troubled look on his face again, “don’t you think we should let someone know?”

“No” Victor was quick to reply, “You gotta promise you won’t tell! Not Minako or Yakov or Lilia” he grabbed Yuuri’s hands in desperation. Yuuri frowned at him but sighed, his shoulders slumping in defeat.

“Alright, I promise not to tell Minako or Yakov or Lilia” Yuuri said finally.

 

That night Yuuri thought hard about his promise to Victor. He was grateful that his friend had been so specific but it still didn’t give him a lot of wiggle room.

The next day he came to visit Victor like usual, slipping into the room once Yakov had left. They discussed the lesson but Yuuri only had half his mind on the conversation.

“Hey Victor? I gotta leave a bit early today. Minako had something she wanted to go over with me” it was a lie but Yuuri had been taught to lie from a young age. That’s what happens when your sort of mom is an ex-spy.

“Hmm? Okay that’s sad but I know how important your training is” Victor didn’t even blink at the lie. It made Yuuri feel guilty but he was doing this for Victor’s sake.

This time when he slipped through the secret passage and into the disused room two corridors away he didn’t head to the kitchens and then home. This time he entered the corridor and made his way to the blue room where he had learned the Queen spent a lot of her time. He was dressed like a servant and he moved with purpose which he knew made him practically invisible.

He entered the room unimpeded and was a little annoyed by that. Frankly the security around the palace was hopeless if any boy dressed like a servant could get to the crown prince _and_ the queen so easily.  But then he supposed most assassins weren’t 10 years old.

The Queen was sitting on a couch embroidering with a few ladies in attendance. Yuuri approached slipping the letter from his pocket.

“Excuse me your Majesty I have a letter for you” Yuuri said with the careful deference the lower classes employed. The Queen looked up from her work, Yuuri saw her eyes widen as she saw him but she kept her face and voice neutrally pleasant.

“Ah thank you” she said taking the letter before turning to the others in the room, “Could the rest of you give me little while by myself? I’ve been expecting this message and will need to draft an immediate reply, all but you boy,” she said this last as the ladies started to take their leave, “I’ll need you to take my reply when it’s finished”

“Of course your majesty” Yuuri gave a polite bow in response and stood off to the side as the ladies filed out leaving him alone with the Queen.

“Will there be anything actually in this letter if I were to open it?” The Queen asked once they were alone.

“Actually, there is. I had to take into account that you might not recognise me your Majesty. It has been two and a half years after all.” Yuuri came back over standing still with deference and respect but dropping the mannerisms of a servant.

“Like I would forget my son’s dearest friend. Dear Yuuri, how is Minako?” the Queen asked gesturing for Yuuri to sit.

“She’s well, she’s enjoying teaching at the academy more than she thought she would. I’m enjoying my studies as well. My quest to become your son’s greatest bodyguard has truly begun. Lady Lilia has taken me on directly as her student, but that’s not why I’m here” he sat on the offered chair, his expression solemn.

The Queen smiled at that, a sharp fine smile that Yuuri returned.

“No I don’t suppose it is, it must be serious if you felt the need to visit through subterfuge.” The Queen looked both sad and grave.

“Are you aware that Minako made a formal request for myself to visit with Victor and was denied” he asked, needing to know how far this went. The Queen to his immense relief frowned, she could be lying but he didn’t think she was.

“No I did not know. I have no idea why such a request would be denied.”

“Then I’m guessing you are also unaware that someone has been stopping my letters to Victor and Victor’s letters to me for the last year and a half.” He was watching her carefully, noting how she blanched, how her hand raised to her mouth in shock. Whatever was going on, she wasn’t behind it.

“No, I was extremely unaware of that. What could he be playing at!” The Queen stood abruptly, pacing the room.

“There’s more your Majesty” The Queen stopped and turned to look at him at these words. Yuuri took a deep breath, preparing himself for the worse.

“About a month ago, right after we arrived I the capital I thought I would see how close I could get to the Prince’s bedchamber. Just as an exercise and because I missed him terribly. I got all the way. There is a secret passageway that connects the prince’s bedroom to a disused bedroom in another part of the palace. I found the passageway by accident and it looks like no one has used it for decades. Since I found it Victor and I have met many times in secret. I take no pride in my actions, Victor made me promise not to tell but I should have. However much I missed seeing my friend his safety should always come first.” Yuuri stood and bowed low, “I am sorry your Majesty to have put your son at such risk.”

There was a long silence and then the Queen was stepping closer.

“Raise your head Yuuri Okukawa” Yuuri did so, meeting the Queen’s eyes as she continued “You have been nothing but a good and true friend to my son. I appreciate you coming to me with this. Please have no fear. Things will be done to sort this situation. Please, make your way home and wait for my word.”

Yuuri bowed low once again and turned to go before he paused and turned back.

“Please read the letter your Majesty, I think you’d find it beneficial” and then he excused himself before making his way out of the palace and back to Minako’s townhouse.

 

Victor waited for Yuuri’s usual visit, but for the first time Yuuri was late. Victor tried to distract himself by playing with Makkachin but his eyes kept drifting to the corner he knew the secret passage was in.

Then came a knock on his door and he turned his head in surprise as maid stepped into the room.

“Excuse me your Highness but the Queen has requested that you join her for afternoon tea” the maid said with a bow.

“Really? That’s unusual” Victor stood and brushed off his clothes, “Do I need to change?” he asked. The maid shook her head.

“Her Majesty said it was unnecessary” Victor nodded at this and followed the maid to the blue parlour, a place the Queen was quite fond of. He nodded at the maid before entering and stopping in surprise.

There sat around a table set for afternoon tea with assorted dainties was Yuuri and his mentor Minako. Just sitting there and sipping tea with his mother.

“Don’t just stand there Victor! Come and greet your friend” His mother said with a laugh and Victor shook himself out of his daze.

“Of course! I’m so happy to see you Yuuri!” It wasn’t a lie and he found it no chore to cross the room and hug his friend who had stood up as he came near.

“I’m sorry” Yuuri whispered into his ear and now Victor was really confused, it probably showed on his face but he smiled and took the empty chair next to Yuuri. The maid had only just poured him some tea when the doors of the room opened and the King came in with Yakov.

“Dear do you know where I put the documents regarding-“ The King stopped dead at seeing the Queen had company.

“Oh darling! So lucky you’re here! You remember Minako don’t you? It turns out she’ll be staying in the capital for some time isn’t that lovely? It means her Yuuri and Victor can spend time together!” The Queen enthused brightly.

“Dear-“

“I mean we were just saying the other day that Victor was too isolated and needed a companion and who better than Yuuri? It’s perfect!” the Queen kept on as if the King hadn’t tried to interrupt.

“I don’t-“

“I was worried about Yuuri’s schedule as he’s a member of the academy but he’s apparently taking special one to one instruction so I’ve decided Yuuri will join Victor in his lessons with his tutors and Victor will sit in while Minako gives Yuuri instruction in martial arts.” The Queen’s eyes were bright and her smile sharp.

“He can’t-“

“Of course Minako will start teaching that here in the palace, we can’t have Victor crossing town every day. It’ll be such a wonderful experience for both of them.” The Queen’s smile was growing more and more shark-like as she talked.

“Is this really necessary?” The King managed to get out, his face red. The Queen put her hand on her stomach.

“Yes, sooner than we think I’m going to be busy with a baby and Victor needs a companion and who better? I mean you couldn’t _possibly_ have an objection to Yuuri. He _is_ a noble from a highly respected house after all.”

There was a moment of silence as the Queen and King stared each other down. The Queen looked serene except for her shark-like smile and hard eyes. The King was red in the face and his hands were clenched into fists.

“Fine” he said finally, “Do what you like, now have you seen the documents regarding the purposed budget” he sighed it out, like he was exhausted and defeated.

“You left them in the bedroom on my vanity” The Queen replied, her smile taking on a decidedly smug edge.

“Thank you” The King inclined his head towards Minako and then swept out of the room, Yakov followed behind him with a barely concealed smile on his face.

Victor watched this exchange in awe. He’d known his mother was a major reason his father didn’t fully give into the other nobles but he hadn’t known how efficiently she could take charge of a conversation and get her own way.

She glanced at him and smiled.

“Close your mouth dear, you’re not a fish” she said before taking a sip of her tea.


	3. In Which Victor and Yuuri Find Out How Dangerous the World Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danger lurks on the horizon for the two friends...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the start of angst I'm afraid
> 
> Also very traumatised children and panic attacks
> 
> Also updated early because I'm out all day tomorrow

The rest of the tea was taken up by Minako and the Queen hashing out a schedule for Yuuri and Victor so they could spend time together. Yuuri didn’t say much, he kept his head down and nibbled at a cake.

“I really should go, I have a class at the academy, Lillia asked me personally so I must not be late.” Minako said finally standing reluctantly.

“That’s fine, is Yuuri free at the moment?” The Queen asked, Minako tilted her head but nodded, “He can stay and spend some time catching up with Victor without us boring adults if that’s alright with you?”

“Of course, I’ll collect him later” Minako curtsied and left the room leaving the three of them alone.

As soon as she left the Queen asked her servants to leave and they were alone.

Yuuri curled in on himself more as the Queen turned to Victor, her face serious.

“Victor I am disappointed in you” she said finally. Victor felt his blood run cold.

“Why?” he asked even though he could probably guess the answer.

“Do you know how dangerous it was to keep a secret about a passage that leads directly to your room?” and at that Victor glanced at Yuuri.

“You told?” he couldn’t even be angry, he was more shocked.

“I didn’t tell Minako, Yakov or Lilia!” Yuuri was quick to say and Victor stared at him before bursting out laughing.

“So you told my mother?”

Yuuri pouted at him.

“I had to do something! It wasn’t safe”

“Not it isn’t. However, I think it’s best if we keep this between ourselves and Yakov.” The Queen interrupted. Victor turned to her and sighed.

“I’m sorry for keeping it from you. I just…someone is clearly trying to keep Yuuri and me apart” he admitted.

“That’s why we’re keeping it a secret. I’m going to be honest with you two. You’re children still but you are nearly 11 and 13 and you’re in a dangerous world. I personally think it’s more important for you two to have a way to run then for that passage to be blocked. I have however informed Yakov who will keep an eye on it and I expect you to report anything odd about it Yuuri” The Queen was solemn, her face utterly serious, “The world here is more dangerous for the two of you then you know. Trust each other, watch the other’s back. We must endure but we must also  _ survive _ .”

“I understand” Victor inclined his head and she smiled at them.

“Good, now go and be children together” she said this last with a shooing motion and a smile that Victor returned. He stood up and crossed to hug her and then he grabbed Yuuri’s hand.

“Come on Yuuri! Let’s go!”

Yuuri was still unusually quiet as they walked back to Victor’s rooms. In fact, he didn’t say anything until Victor had greeted Makkachin.

“You’re not mad?” if Victor hadn’t been waiting for it he’d have missed that whisper.

“No. I was being selfish and you were right. You were right to go to Mother as well because holy shit that was awesome!” Victor would have been angry but he knew Yuuri’s heart was in the right place, “Also I get to see you a lot more like this so I’m happy…are you happy?” he suddenly wasn’t sure. Victor wasn’t used to thinking about a friend’s needs, he breathed a sigh of relief when Yuuri smiled at him.

“Of course I am! You’re my best friend ever!”

+++

The next day was a bit surreal for Yuuri. Instead of sneaking in the shadows he was walking openly into the palace with Minako to study martial arts with Victor. He was pleased the Queen had taken the suggestion he’d made in the letter seriously.

They were shown into a room similar to what they had back home. It was large with training dummies and mats and targets as well as few tables pushed against the walls. It smelled of sweat and leather and Yuuri immediately tensed in preparation even though Minako wouldn’t be working with him directly. He’d already had his lessons on subterfuge and poisons from Lilia, dance and knife work with Minako, and codes and ciphers with another teacher today. This was just for practice for him really. 

(It had been planned for him to eventually take lessons on political intrigue as well as literature and maths but those had now been cancelled as he would be sharing lessons with Victor)

He helped Minako set up the room and then retired behind the screen to change into his practice gear. It tended to be trousers that clung to his frame and stretched with him to give him maximum movement as well as a loose shirt. He’d finished changing when Victor entered carrying similar garments.

“Good Victor, I’m assuming Yuuri told you what to bring so go change” Minako barked, all business. Victor jumped but did as he was told changing quickly. When he stepped out Yuuri was on the other side of the room stretching.

“Right, for your first lesson you’re going to learn that anything can be a weapon.” Minako was already in teacher mode, the room was set up with tables of seemingly innocent objects. Yuuri resisted the urge to smile.

“My first lesson?” Victor jumped again startled.

“Did nobody tell you? As far as your father knows you’re just observing Yuuri’s lessons. In actuality you are going to learn to defend yourself and I am going to teach you” Minako picked up a plate and chucked it at Victor who squawked and just barely avoided being hit.

“Defend yourself, there is plenty here you can use.” Minako moved and Victor looking both scared and excited quickly moved to a table grabbing a silver tray which he held up just in time to block the next attack.

Yuuri smiled to himself, despite the good start Yuuri knew Victor only got away with that because Minako was starting slow. Once she got going properly Victor was in for it. He wouldn’t be really hurt but he’d have some spectacular bruises.

Yuuri pulled his attention away from Victor’s squeaks and squawks as he tried to dodge Minako’s attacks (he wasn’t even close to getting a hit on her) and focused on his own training. He really needed to work on his sword forms before his lesson this evening from a shadowy teacher he privately called Ghost Man. He focused on his own task and pretty soon tuned out the sounds from Victor’s first lesson.

“Well done” Yuuri blinked as he came out of an almost trance like state to look over at Minako and a panting Victor.

“I ache all over, that was awful” Victor was bent over double, his hands on his knees as he gasped for air.

“Of course, but you did much better than I expected. I’ll make a fighter out of you yet your Highness” Minako did seem pleased so she must be telling the truth. Yuuri straightened out of his form and stretched.

“Yuuri could you please show Victor how to stretch properly? Then you two can clean up and head to your next lesson.”

“Of course.” Yuuri did just that helping Victor sit and walking him through the correct stretches. Then they wiped themselves down with a basin of water and cloths kept in the room and changed back into their normal outfits. Victor was dressed as always in flashy colours appropriate for a prince, flash purple shirt and black trousers. Meanwhile Yuuri was in shades of black and grey, plain light grey shirt and black trousers with a darker grey jacket. Clothing meant to make him fade into the background.

“I can’t believe she just started chucking stuff at me” Victor whined as they left Minako and made their way back to the library. Yuuri chuckled, a huge smile on his face.

“That’s one of her favourite lessons. Everything can be weapon and everything can be used to defend yourself. At least she goes easy on you the first couple of times” Yuuri felt Victor stop dead and turned to see him looking at Yuuri in abject horror.

“That was going easy?!” he almost yelled.

Yuuri couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled up and out.

+++

The two boys quickly fell comfortably into their new routine. Yuuri was far behind Victor in terms of literature and maths but was a quick study and the tutor had no trouble splitting the lesson between the two of them. It also encouraged Victor to practice concepts he had already learned because he wanted to help his friend. Both were quick and focused during political lessons challenging each other despite the two year age difference. Yakov was particularly pleased with this development, revelling in the intense debates the boys would get into.

Victor proved to be as quick at picking up new information as Yuuri in his lessons with Minako. Despite his tendency to freeze when attacked or surprised. Yuuri had been correct in his assessment that she had started out going easy on Victor but it was quickly ramped up to more serious lessons.

She also taught the prince swordplay though she didn’t pit him against Yuuri as with his specialised training it would be unfair.

Yuuri turned 11 receiving a gift of an ornate pocket watch from Victor. Victor turned 13 and received a locket with a black and white photo of the two boys that Minako had gotten taken of them.

They still spent a good time apart. Sometimes Yuuri couldn’t make lessons because he had other training and Victor had duties as Prince.

That all changed rather abruptly that March.

Victor and Yuuri were back from Minako’s lesson to the one with their literature tutor who they were meeting in the library. Once they entered the room they froze, the door swinging shut ominously behind them.

Three men were in the room. Four if you counted the body of the tutor that was crumpled in a pool of blood on the floor. Out of the three men standing two were men wearing the uniform of the palace guards, and were armed and dangerous looking. The third was a slimy looking man that Victor identified as a minor noble’s son, one that had gambled away all the money his father had given him.

“Prince Victor, you’ll be coming with us.” Even his voice was slimy. To Victor’s surprise Yuuri flung himself forward on his knees, clinging to the man’s legs with a sob.

“Please Sir! Don’t hurt us!” Yuuri’s voice was pitched to that of a much smaller child. Yuuri already looked a fair bit younger than his age and now he looked even younger.

“What the hell? Get this kid off of me” The man looked alarmed and distracted and then he screamed and dropped to the ground. Yuuri was already moving again sliding away from the man he’d been clinging to, as he reached the nearest guard something in his hand flashed and the guard clutched his stomach.

The uniform of the palace guard was decorative and in no way protected the false guards belly from being ripped open by Yuuri’s razor sharp blade.  

The other guard managed to get his sword out just in time for the hilt of Yuuri’s other knife to bloom at his throat. He dropped like the other two making a terrible bubbling sound as he fell. Yuuri’s hand was still outstretched in the throw when Victor finally found his voice.

“Wha-“ was all he got out and then Yuuri was retrieving the sword from the fake guard with the knife in his throat and pressing the hilt into Victor’s hand.

“Watch them, I’m going to go get the proper guard” and Victor was left there holding out a sword and looking at three dead bodies and his would be kidnapper who was screaming in pain.

+++

Yuuri moved faster than he thought was possible. He raced down the halls looking for real guards, trying to block out the sounds the two fake guards made as they died. Trying to forget how it felt to hamstring a man and take the lives of two others.

He didn’t have to fake the almost hysteria in his voice when he reached the guards. Sobbing as he directed them to the library.

They found Victor backed against a wall holding out a sword, his face pale. Yuuri flung himself at Victor. In between his tears he whispered in his ear.

“They need to think you did this” his voice was urgent and he felt Victor swallow and nod almost imperceptibly. Yuuri kept clinging to him, faked hysteria quickly being replaced by real he sobbed against his friend as Victor explained what had happened to the guards, hiding Yuuri’s hand in it. The would be kidnapper was screaming that Yuuri was the one behind it all but no one really believed him.

The boys were led out of the room still in each other’s arms.

They were sat on a couch in an empty room clinging to each other. For a little while they were left alone with guards outside. They started to calm down until they realised that because Yuuri had hugged Victor they were both smeared with blood from the two false guards. Both started crying hysterically again as the dead bodies and blood kept flashing into their minds.

The two boys were a mess of snot and tears when the door burst open and the King and Queen entered followed by Yakov, Lilia and Minako.

“Are you okay my dears?” The heavily pregnant Queen knelt with some difficulty in front of them accepting the two boys in her arms as they cried. She made soothing sounds and rubbed their backs as the King fidgeted impatiently behind them.

Eventually the boys calmed down enough to pull back and sit on the couch, their hands still gripping the other's tightly.

“Have you quite finished?” the boys were startled by the Kings acidic tone. The Queen clenched her jaw.

“They’ve been traumatised Alexander” she said coldly as Yakov hurried over to help her to her feet.

“You mean they’ve caused trouble! What were you thinking Victor! How could you lay hands on a member of the aristocracy!”

Victor’s jaw dropped. Was his father serious?

Yuuri for his part picked up on the faint traces of surprise on the faces of the other adults. Clearly they hadn’t believed the lie Yuuri had told  _ but the King had. _

“Father he was trying to  _ kidnap _ me!” Victor argued before Yuuri could tell his friend but luckily Victor had chosen to maintain the fiction that he’d been the one responsible.

“You don’t know that.”

“Father! He had men with weapons! He killed my tutor! He told me I had to go with him!” Victor’s grip on Yuuri’s hand got tighter.

“You should have heard him out.”

“Are you serious Alexi? Hear him out? Yes we missed it but he admitted to being paid to kidnap your son! Victor’s actions were quick and incredibly brave” Yakov exploded.

“But he’s a member of the aristocracy-“ the King began.

“Which doesn’t mean he’s automatically innocent! He’s guilty of treason Alexander and you know it. For once  _ be a king! _ ” The Queen shouted.

“I AM KING!” The King yelled suddenly.

“THEN ACT LIKE IT! PROTECT YOUR FAMILY INSTEAD OF BEING A SPINELESS WORM!” The Queen held nothing back, her chin held high.

A silence fell over the room.

“You really have no choice since he’s confessed Alexi, he has to be tried for treason” Yakov pushed once the King looked away.

“…Fine. I’ve work to do cleaning up this mess” the King left without so much of a backward glance.

“…He really doesn’t care about me does he?” Victor asked sadly as he rested his head against Yuuri’s shoulder.

The adults exchanged looks but didn’t say answer.

“Let’s get you back to your room.” The Queen said instead.

“We’ll debrief you here Yuuri and then go home” Minako offered stepping forward but both boys blanched and clung tightly to the other.

“No” Yuuri whimpered.

“Please” Victor felt like Yuuri, like if they parted now nothing would stop the images from coming back.

The adults exchanged looks but the Queen nodded slowly.

“Okay…why don’t you both go over what happened with Minako and Lilia and Yakov and then Yuuri can spend the night with you Victor.” The boys instantly relaxed at the Queen’s offer.

“Okay”

They went through the attack in excruciating detail, no longer hiding that it was Yuuri who had saved them.

“And I whispered to Victor that the guards should believe he was the one to do it” Yuuri finished.

“Why is that?” Lilia asked.

“Because it’s safer if people think he can protect himself like that. It’ll discourage people from trying this again” Yuuri explained quietly.

The adults paused as that settled in their brains. It was ingenious and the fact that Yuuri had thought of it even as he succumbed to the stress of what happened was frankly a little terrifying.

“I think these boys need calm” The Queen said firmly, her face pale as she rested her hands on her swollen belly.

“Yes of course” and at that the boys found themselves escorted to Victor’s room. 

Once through the doors and left alone both boys stripped as quickly as possible. Without thinking of the consequences Yuuri crossed the room and threw his garments onto the fire. Victor followed suit. 

Yuuri was relieved that an en suite bathroom had been built onto the Prince’s bedchamber as he quickly ran a bath. Once full he wasted no time in climbing in, frantically scrubbing his skin until he drew blood. 

Still feeling dirty and remembering the feeling of slight resistance as his blade cut through cloth and skin he stumbled from the bath and collapsed by the toilet, retching uncontrollably. Then Victor was there rubbing his back gently.

“It’s okay Yuuri, you did what you had to” Victor muttered, obviously just as in shock but trying to be brave for the younger boy.

“I know,” Yuuri said with a sigh as he sat back, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand “but I can’t stop remembering how it felt” he was pale, far too pale. Victor couldn’t reply, the blood and screaming still flooding his memory so he just hugged Yuuri close.

They dressed in some of Victor’s clean clothing, ate in the bed chamber and slept together wrapped in each other’s arms.

Victor was the one who woke up at 3am from nightmare. In it when Yuuri threw himself at the man’s feet he was unceremoniously cut down. The awful bubbling sound of a slit throat coming from Yuuri instead of the false guard. Victor woke screaming which woke Yuuri who found Victor crying hysterically again. This time he held his friend, trying to be strong for the older boy. A guard came to check on them and was informed it was a nightmare and retreated once he saw the Prince was calming down thanks to his friend’s ministrations.

The next morning Minako came to collect Yuuri.

“How are you doing this morning?” she asked petting his hair. Yuuri was pale with dark circles under his eyes and he held himself incredibly tense.

“I…I’m okay.” His voice was quiet and his hands were clenched into fists. Victor was also pale. They had barely touched their breakfast, neither of them had much of an appetite.

“Ready to go?” Minako held the door open and Yuuri nodded jerkily without looking at her. He crossed the threshold but as the door swung shut behind Minako he dropped to his knees. His heart was pounding in his ears, all oxygen seemed to have left his lungs and his mind was screaming for Victor. He wasn’t even aware of the tears running down his cheeks or Minako’s frantic questions.

From Minako’s perspective she saw Yuuri drop, pale as a ghost and crying. Panicked she opened the door to pull Yuuri inside while she went for the doctor and there she found the Prince in a similar state. She hauled Yuuri to his feet and placed him next to the Prince where he immediately collapsed to his knees again.

Once Victor was able to notice Yuuri beside him he grabbed his friend who tensed before realising who it was and relaxing into the embrace, clutching Victor back in desperation.

Disturbed she left them to collect Yakov and the Queen.

“They’re fine now but the moment they were separated by the door they both panicked.” She explained.

“It shouldn’t be a surprise, what they experienced would be traumatic for anyone” The Queen replied but her face was still troubled.

“If I may make a suggestion your Majesty?”

“Of course Yakov” the Queen turned to him expectantly.

“I would think it’s the lack of surety of when they’ll next see each other that is causing this. I would think it wise if Yuuri was to move into the room with Victor for the time being. That will give them the time needed to get used to separating. I think for the first few day though we keep them together at all times until they get used to the idea” what went unspoken was that Yakov also felt that Victor was safer sharing a room with the younger boy.

“That seems like a good idea” The Queen breathed out a sigh of relief, she felt safer with Yuuri in the room as well.

They stayed close to each other the next few days, even going as far as to sit outside the bathroom when the other was using it.

They didn’t leave the room. Lilia wanted to make sure any moles were rooted out before Victor was allowed more freedom. The other tutors were vetted and found safe (though one quit) but they had no lessons as they were still too stressed.

Both were plagued by nightmares and the adults shared worried glances as the dark circles under their eyes grew darker each day.

Makkachin spent as much time as he could playing with the boys, trying to comfort them with his antics. Victor had had another breakdown when it came time for a servant to come and take the dog for a walk the first day. He was convinced his beloved pup would be killed. Eventually Minako, who was still in the palace helping Yakov and Lilia, had to come and be the one to walk him.

They barely ate their meals. Their eyes dull and they swapped between listlessness and hysteria.

On the fourth day come dinner they sat across from each other at the small table staring at their plates. Yuuri took a long shuddering breath and looked up at his friend.

“Do you hate me now?” his voice was hoarse from the crying fits and bouts of vomiting up bile until he was dry heaving.

Victor’s head snapped up.

“No! How could you think that?” his eyes were red rimmed and puffy and his voice was also rough from crying.

“Because…because if I hadn’t reacted the way I did…” he trailed off, if he hadn’t act on instinct like that Victor might have been in captivity now but he wouldn’t have seen those images, wouldn’t have heard those sounds.

“If you hadn’t reacted that way you’d be dead and I’d be a prisoner.” Victor’s throat tightened as he choked out the words, tears threatening to spill again.

Yuuri didn’t say anything and they both looked down at their food again.

“Yuuri, do you know what my nightmares have been about?” Yuuri looked up at Victor’s question but Victor kept his eyes down, “I dream they kill you. I dream that you  _ don’t _ save us. As much as that man’s screams haunt me” at this Victor shivered, his eyes closing, “as much as I keep seeing the bodies when I close my eyes…what frightens me more is what would have happened if you had failed.” Victor stretched out his hand on the table, palm up. Yuuri took his hand in his own.

“That haunts me too. But…but…” Yuuri’s entire body shook uncontrollably, “I keep feeling it. The blood on my hands…and I know I would do it again. If it meant keeping you safe I would do it all again and I wouldn’t hesitate but…I killed them Victor. I killed people. They were alive and then they weren’t and I” Yuuri stopped his free hand covering his mouth as the shaking became too much. Victor squeezed the hand holding his.

“I wish I could make it better. But I don’t hate you. I could never hate you.” Victor held Yuuri’s hand until the shaking subsided. They looked at their food, now gone cold.

“We should probably eat” Victor said forcing a smile, “Mother was right when she told us we were in a dangerous world, we need to take that seriously. Now more than ever, but we can’t let them control us through fear.”

“I’ll get stronger,” Yuuri’s shaking was replaced by fierce determination. Victor was right of course and Yuuri wrapped his goal, his purpose, around himself like armour.

“I’ll get stronger,” he said again, “no one will ever hurt you with me around”

“I’ll get stronger too” Victor gripped Yuuri’s hand fiercely, their eyes now met across the table, fire replacing the dullness that had lived in them the last few days.

Feeling better if not quite healed they let go of each other and, in unspoken agreement, picked up their forks and ate every last bit of their now cold meal. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri is only able to succeed here because he had the element of surprise.
> 
> Also while he'd been trained from very small in this type of skill he was not raised to be a child solider. Minako never intended for him to use or need to use them as a child.


	4. In Which Victor Gains a Brother and Yuuri Makes a Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys try to move on from their trauma

The next day when Minako came to check on them they insisted they were okay to start their lessons again. 

The tutors who hadn’t quit came to teach them and pale but determined the boys took the lessons seriously. They still weren’t comfortable separating but a week after the incident Yuuri insisted on restarting his training.

“I need my skills” he insisted and after much discussion they decided they were okay with Victor not going as long as he was with Yakov.

Yuuri paused once he’d walked through the door but took a deep breath and took a moment to ground himself before following Minako to the training room.

He knew this was going to be make or break for him. If he couldn’t handle his knives again he’d be worse than useless.

“I thought we’d practice hand to hand combat” Minako’s smile was a little too bright to be real as she looked at her protege. 

“We’ll practice knifework” It wasn’t a question or even a demand. It was an irrefutable fact.

“You don’t have to” Minako knelt so she could make eye contact, “It’s okay to need time. Even though I have taught you these skills all your life I never intended for you to use them before you were an adult. You were never meant to have need before you were an adult. No one expects you to be okay yet” her hands were on his shoulders, trying to give comfort and motherly love. 

Yuuri met her eyes, his jaw set and his eyes ablaze.

“We’ll practice knifework.” it was that same hard statement of fact and Minako’s smile faded as she nodded slowly.

“Okay, if that’s what you want...okay” 

Yuuri’s hands shook at first as he pulled his knives free of is clothes but he shoved the feelings away. As he moved through the basic practice forms and then moved up to attacking the dummies he slowly felt an icy calm overtake him. It was a feeling similar to what he felt when he launched his attack against the kidnappers. Only instead of the pounding fire of adrenaline it was a kind of freeze over of his emotions. All he could feel was the blade in his hand and the action that needed to be taken.

Minako watched him with worry as he pushed himself more and more and more.

“Enough!” she finally grabbed his arm to stop him from running through another training sequence, “We’ve been here for hours Yuuri. You need to stop” 

He shrugged off her arm but nodded before making his way to basin to clean up and change.

As he wiped himself down his hands started shaking as emotions came sneaking up on him again. He put down the cloth and clutched the basin hard in his hands, closing his eyes against the bile that threatened to rise in his throat. He silently willed it down, he couldn’t be weak. He had to be stronger. Victor needed him.

He opened his eyes and dressed with hands that only trembled slightly before heading back to Victor’s side.

The next few days were hard on the pair but they worked through it. Victor had never been so focused during his lessons on politics and statecraft. One day though when Yuuri was with Minako he felt able to reveal his main goal.

“Yakov? I need help” He hated asking for help but he knew if anyone could help him it would be Yakov.

“What with?” 

“I need...when we were faced with the kidnappers I froze. All I could do is watch as Yuuri saved us. I can’t keep freezing up in the face of danger or surprise. Help me?” He made eye contact and the royal advisor eyed him, his face serious, before nodding.

“Okay. Why me? Isn’t Minako a good teacher” 

Victor squirmed as he tried to pull his thoughts together.

“Minako...is a very good teacher. But she doesn’t know me like you do. She won’t understand why I can cope in her lessons but freeze up during the real thing. You know me better than anyone. Better than even Yuuri. I think you can help me get to the heart of the problem.” Victor explained finally.

Yakov watched him seriously before grunting.

“Yeah, I think I can.”

That was the beginning of Victor’s training sessions with Yakov. He was a harsher task master than Minako. In his youth he had been a master with the blade and it showed. Victor had only had five lessons but he ached all over at all times. It would be worth it though if it meant that next time he was prepared. 

The adults still exchanged looks that they seemed to think Yuuri and Victor couldn’t see. They knew the adults were worried about them but they were doing the only thing they could to deal with what had happened. 

Yuuri didn’t like it, he felt like he was losing the ability to feel at all but he didn’t know how else to put things behind him. He stopped speaking unless it was to Victor or he was answering a question. Victor and Makkachin were honestly the only things keeping his heart from freezing over completely. 

Victor for his part was working himself to exhaustion so nightmares couldn’t plant their seeds in his mind. 

Then there came a break in the routine, the Queen went into labour. Victor was up the entire day and night pacing their room. Yuuri sat on the bed and watched him.

“She’s going to be okay, you know that right?” he offered finally. Victor’s eyes flicked to him and he sighed finally stopping.

“I know that logically but I just...she’s my mother and it’s my brother or sister. I can’t help but worry” the dark circles under Victor’s eyes were less pronounced than they had been earlier in the week but were still present, showing the stress the prince was under.

Yuuri nodded not sure how to help. He opened his mouth but hesitated. Gripping the bedclothes he ducked his head so he wouldn’t have to make eye contact.

“Do...do you want a hug?” it wasn’t like hugging was a new thing between but they hadn’t done it a lot since the day they made the choice to fight. Yuuri’s slow frosting over and Victor’s constant exhaustion had put an unconscious wedge between them.

Victor hesitated a bit as well before coming over and standing in front of Yuuri. 

“Yes? Please?”

Yuuri immediately opened his arms and the two came together in a comforting embrace. They relaxed against each other and the space they’d created vanished. They were still hugging when Yakov came for them.

Victor had a brother.

They were led to the Queen’s chambers and allowed inside. The King had been informed but said he was too busy to visit and would later.

Inside the chamber was the Queen laid in bed, tired looking but glowing as she held a little red faced baby.

Victor lit up as he came to stand next to his mother, Yuuri trailing awkwardly behind him.

“He’s so tiny” Victor couldn’t help but whisper, his brother was a tiny wriggling thing. He was fascinated and suddenly so happy he thought he’d cry. The Queen smiled down at baby in her arms.

“Yes, he is.” She looked up and her shining eyes made contact with Yuuri’s. “I’d like you to hold him” Yuuri jumped and pointed at himself.

“Me?” 

The Queen nodded and Yuuri, confused but unable to refuse traded places with Victor and accepted the baby into his arms.

“Mind his head,” Yuuri let the Queen arrange his arms so the little prince was safe in his arms. He looked down at the baby in his arms, at his red scrunched up face and his little kicking legs. He felt Victor’s hand on his arm as he cooed at his baby brother, not even jealous that Yuuri got to hold him first. 

Yuuri felt the ice inside of him melt. He knew he’d always carry a layer of it on the outside of him but this moment, these people in this room at this moment...they were the furnace that kept him from freezing over.

Tears didn’t fall down his cheeks but he cradled that warmth in his heart the way he cradled the baby in his arms.

“What’s his name?” He heard Victor ask. Did it matter? He was perfect and his name would surely reflect that. 

“Well that’s the interesting thing. To the King his first name is Nikolai but he left the paperwork to me so  _ I  _ know that his name is actually Yuri Nikolai.” Yuuri tore his eyes away from the little prince to stare open mouthed at the Queen whose kind smile hit him in his new emotions.

“Yes Yuuri,” she said solemnly, “I named him after the two people I trust him with the most.”

There was a moment of silence as the boy and the Queen stared at each other.

“Your Majesty,” Yuuri began slowly, “Almost three years ago I vowed to protect your son, the Crown Prince, with my life. I vow here and now, to you, to protect and defend the lives of both your sons even at the cost of my own. From any and all threats that may come at them no matter what the source”

The Queen’s eyes widened with understanding. She glanced at her eldest son but seemed calmed by what she saw there. She lay back in the cushions and nodded.

“I accept your vow and know that you will. Thank you my little hero. I wish such a vow was unnecessary.” 

Yuuri inclined his head and then turned and smiled at Victor.

“Would you like to hold your brother now?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter this time!
> 
> Enter Yurio!
> 
> The boys are still deeply traumatised. Yuuri more so than Victor because he's coping by disassociating which isn't healthy at all 
> 
> Victor is that little bit older and has basically been living in a hostile environment his whole life so he has better coping mechanisms. He's currently focusing on simply not freezing up when under attack. 
> 
> Next chapter the boys will still be hurting but then we have some happier chapters.


	5. In Which Yuuri Learns a Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri makes an error of judgement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For reference Yuuri is 12 and Victor is 14 in this chapter

Yuuri was very grateful to the little baby prince. He’d never really spent much time around babies but if they were all like Yuri then they were a joy.

“How’s my favourite prince?” Yuuri cooed as he bounced the one year old on his hip.

“Hey! I thought I was your favourite prince!” Victor pouted but Yuuri knew his feelings weren’t really hurt. Both of them doted on Yurio (Victor’s nickname for him) and neither felt really jealous but it didn’t hurt to knock Victor down a peg or two.

“Well that was before I found out what a blanket hog you are”

Victor put his hand on his heart and staggered backwards.

“You wound me Yuuri! How will I ever recover!?”

This was Yuuri’s favourite part of the day, when it was the three of them goofing around and being silly. It never seemed to last long enough.

“Do you have lessons at the academy later?” Yuuri hummed in assent to Victor’s question.

“Poisons today”

The nanny came in and Yuuri stiffened instantly.

“Hello, I’m afraid I need to put the little prince down for his nap” she held out her arms for Yurio. Yuuri nodded curtly handing Yurio over who accepted the nanny’s embrace happily.

The nanny gave him a nervous look as he stepped back behind Victor, his eyes slightly downcast. The nanny was a perfectly nice young woman, the Queen had a good relationship with her and she took care of Yurio well enough. Yuuri just struggled being around anyone who wasn’t Victor or Yurio anymore. He spoke to his teachers only when necessary and even Minako had gotten used to the constant silence from him.

“That’s fine Jackie, we hopefully wore him out enough for you”  Victor was good at these moments, speaking for the two of them or for Yuuri when necessary. Jackie relaxed slightly like everyone did when Victor stepped in.

“I’m sure you did, you usually do. Now I really must insist though that he have his nap”

“Of course,” Victor inclined his head and tickled Yurio’s cheek before leading Yuuri out of the nursery.

“You’re going to have to speak to her someday” Victor didn’t look at Yuuri when he said this but Yuuri still felt judgement and curled in on himself slightly.

“I speak to you. I don’t need to speak to anyone else” he muttered as they reached their room. Victor sighed as he crossed and sat on the bed.

“Don’t you want to make friends with the other kids in the academy?” Yuuri looked away, kneeling to stroke Makkachin who had to come up for cuddles. Yuuri still took mostly solo lessons with tutors but some classes required more than one person. Because he tested outside of his age group he was placed in classes with much older children. His reluctance to talk and his intense focus in lessons had only served to keep the gap between him and others.

“I have you as a friend. I don’t need more friends” it was an old argument. It wasn’t like Victor could talk anyway. He was friendly with everyone but only friends with Yuuri.

Victor was trying to be gentle and kind but Yuuri didn’t like it. He wasn’t Yuuri’s only friend anyway. It’s just that Yuuri’s other friends didn’t live in the capital..and he hadn’t tried to contact them for months. When was the last time he sent them a letter actually?

Victor made an unhappy noise but didn’t push which Yuuri appreciated greatly.

They had to separate shortly after that so that Victor could have his sword training from Yakov and Yuuri could attend his own lessons. As Yuuri left their room he noticed a man cleaning a vase that he hadn’t seen around before. It was weird as he thought he knew everyone who worked at the palace by sight but then he supposed they could have hired someone new.

He thought vaguely of mentioning it to one of his tutors but rejected that immediately. It was fine. If there was a problem he’d handle it on his own. He had to handle things on his own.

As he sat listening to the lecturer discuss the poisons they’d be working to make later in the week he thought back to his conversation with Victor.

He glanced around at the boys and girls in the class with him. They were sat in twos and threes while he was sat, as always, by himself.

This was fine.

He didn’t need anyone else.

He could protect Victor and Yurio without anyone else.

He just had to become stronger.

+++

Coming back home he was hoping Victor wouldn’t ask him if he’d attempted to make friends with anyone when movement caught his eye. Looking towards the source he noticed the servant from earlier talking to someone in an alley with a hood covering their face.

Alarmed he hurried back and found himself outside Yakov’s office with his hand raised before he stopped himself.

What did he have to go on? A servant he didn’t know talking to someone wearing a hood...that wasn’t enough was it?

Besides this would mean talking to Yakov.

Yuuri lowered his hand and forced himself to turn and walk back to the room he shared with Victor. If there was a risk then he’d solve the problem himself. He was Victor’s protector. He could be strong enough.

+++

He thought of bringing up his concerns to Victor that night but again it didn’t seem enough to go on and so he fell into fitful sleep beside his friend.

+++

It wasn’t the door opening that woke him.

It was the low rumbling growl from Makkachin from where the dog lay between the two of them. Opening his eyes, his eyes immediately tracked movement coming from the door towards the bed.

Keeping an eye on it Yuuri slid out of his side of the bed, bringing the knife from under his pillow with him. The shadow didn’t react, Yuuri figured he must be concentrating on Victor. Yuuri crept slowly around the bed as the figure reached Victor’s side of the bed.

Yuuri raised up his knife to land a blow but the figure turned and with lightening quick reflexes grabbed Yuuri’s raised arm.

Yuuri managed to let out a startled cry before a large hand covered his mouth and nose. He struggled with every ounce of his strength, his legs kicking with precision at the man but he twisted his body out of the boy’s reach. The knife was knocked from his hand as the man bashed his wrist against the bed’s post.

Makkachin barked and Yuuri was able to see her up on her feet between Victor and the man who was holding Yuuri.

Yuuri later realised he was distracted by the dog and the man was distracted by both the dog and Yuuri which is why neither of them noticed Victor was awake until he smashed the jug of water he kept by the bed over the man’s head.

It was a very heavy jug full of water and the man’s grip on Yuuri immediately went slack as he collapsed groaning. Victor grabbed Yuuri’s hand, pulling him to his feet from where he’d fallen, and forced him to the door calling for Makkachin to follow them. Then they were out in the hall and Victor was calling for the guards.

“A man attacked us, I hit him with a water jug but he’s still there!” Victor directed the nearest guards who responded. They conferred and some went to get the man while the others stayed with Victor and Yuuri. Others came quickly after that and were sent to get Yakov, Lilia and the King and Queen and to determine the safety of Yurio.

Yuuri and Victor stayed where they were and so were there when they brought the man out. Yuuri recognised him at once, it was the man from earlier in the day.

“Oh I have made a huge mistake” Yuuri whispered earning a confused look from Victor but Yuuri didn’t elaborate, his cheeks were burning in humiliation.

“Come on your Highness, the King and Queen are waiting in the green room.” Victor reluctantly turned away from Yuuri and nodded.

“Is my brother okay?” he asked as they followed the guards.

“Yes your Highness, he’s with the Queen”

They walked the rest of the way in silence.

“My darlings!” The Queen immediately hugged Victor and then Yuuri as soon as they stepped into the room.

“We’re okay Mother. Makkachin kept him from getting close to me and he got distracted fighting Yuuri” Victor explained.

“What brave companions my son has” Yuuri got another hug and he _burned_ with guilt.

“We captured the man, he was armed but unconscious when we found him. His Highness knocked him out, we’re doing a sweep of the palace but at the moment we think he was working alone.” a Guard informed her with a bow.

 _“No he wasn’t”_ Yuuri thought but over a year of silence was hard to fight against. Yuuri’s tongue felt like lead in his mouth.

“Thank you Captain. We’ll stay here until you’ve finished your work”

The Captain nodded and excused himself leaving guards outside the door of the room.

“What,” The King broke in as soon as the Captain left, “is Okukawa’s ward doing here?”

The Queen grit her teeth and turned to face her husband.

“He’s lives here, with Victor” Yakov and Lilia were looking at him with something approaching shock.

“How long has this been going on?” the King seemed weirdly agitated.

“Since the last attack on your son. Are you telling me you pay so little attention to Victor you didn’t notice his best friend has been living with him for over a year?” The Queen hadn’t even raised her voice, more amazed than angry. Victor however winced at the reminder that his father didn’t really care about him.

“This is completely unacceptable. I demand that he move out immediately!” It wasn’t a shout but it was close. Yurio woken by the loud noise from where he slept in Jackie’s arms, started crying.

The Queen crossed to quickly take her son in her arms, bouncing him while making soothing sounds.

“Is this really the most pressing matter right now? Is this the hill you want to die on when our son was just attacked?”  She hissed once Yurio was settled in her arms.

“I!” The King took a deep breath and headed to the door, “I’m going to speak to the captain of the guard, but I want that boy out of Victor’s room by the end of the day tomorrow.”

“I’ll go with you your Majesty” Lilia was quick to say following after him.

“That man…” The Queen began but she clenched her jaw and let it drop. “I’m sorry Yuuri and after you did your best to protect my son”

 _“But I didn’t! I could have done more!”_ Yuuri thought but his throat was tight.

“If I may make a suggestion your Majesty?” the Queen relaxed at Yakov’s words.

“Of course Yakov”

“Well, the King only said we had to move Yuuri out of Victor’s room. I believe there is an unused bedroom two corridors away from Victor’s room that we could move Yuuri into”

The Queen’s smile spread across her face slowly.

“Well, I suppose it would have to do. I suppose the King would object if it was any closer. It’s such a shame but we’ll endure”

Victor giggled a little but then put on a sad face.

“It’s really too bad, but what can we do”

Yuuri couldn’t join in the sly smiles and laughs.

He needed to speak but his throat was closed up.

+++

The Captain, Lilia and the King came back with the report the palace had been gone over and safe but Yuuri heard Lilia whisper to Yakov in frustration that they kept having gaps in their information.

They all slept a bit longer and then Yuuri was moving to the room at the other end of the secret passage. He knew why he was being moved here, because he was seen as a last line of defence.

It felt like a lie.

Yakov came to see him settled in and Yuuri, who’d been wrestling with his words since last night, caught his sleeve before he could turn and leave.

“Yuuri?” Yakov asked in some surprise. Victor came over to stand next to Yuuri, his eyes wide with alarm.

“I...need to tell you something” He couldn’t look at Yakov as he talked, his entire body was tense and he let go of Yakov’s sleeve to clench his fists.

“...Okay. I’m listening”

Yuuri took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

“I saw the man”

“I’m sorry?”

Yuuri wanted to growl in frustration. Why couldn’t he keep to the bare minimum of words?

“I saw the man” he tried again.  He felt Victor cover one of his fists with his own hand.

“Do you mean before he was in our room last night?” Yuuri shot Victor a look of gratitude. He was good at knowing Yuuri. But he still needed to communicate with Yakov and so forced himself to nod.

“Outside the room that afternoon and in an alley on the way back from the Academy. Was talking to a man with a hood” he glanced at Yakov who was watching him thoughtfully.

“Why didn’t you mention it that day?”

Yuuri made a face and looked away.

“It’s hard. Talking. With other people. I wanted...I thought I could...that I _had_ to protect Victor alone”, he looked back up at Yakov. “That’s wrong isn’t it?” his failure in the bedroom was hard. He hated how weak it made him feel but at the same time it helped him realise his silence and stubbornness is what let the man get so close.

Yakov nodded solemnly.

“Yes, yes it is. Having allies you can trust is important. The more solid allies you two have the stronger your defence is. I couldn’t do anything around here without the help of Lilia and the Queen and Minako. You need allies. You need help. One person can’t do everything. Do you two understand?”

They nodded and Yakov gave a nod in return.

“Good, I’ll leave you two here to think about it. I expect you at your lesson on time today though Victor.”  Victor inclined his head in understanding and then Yakov left them alone and Yuuri sat, exhausted on his new bed.

“See making friends _is_ important.”

Yuuri made a face at Victor and then sighed.

“I know, it’s just...I’ve not had to do it for so long and I’m not sure if I know how anymore? But I’m going to try. Don’t tell anyone this,” he turned to Victor, everything in his body trying to convey his utter seriousness, “But I don’t trust Lilia’s network. This is twice there has been an attack on you and they’ve been caught out, but Yakov is right. I can’t do this alone. We need to make our own allies.”

Victor nodded and sat next to him.

“Our own network. To find what information Lilia misses.” he seemed agreeable to the idea and Yuuri relaxed in relief, turning to hug Victor.

“You’ll still be my best friend though”

Victor smiled and returned the hug.

“And you’ll always be mine”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri is still deeply traumatised but this actually helps him move on, because he realises he almost got Victor killed by thinking he could do everything alone. Hence why it was important for him to fail. 
> 
> Though I have to say despite the resolution to change it's not going to be easy. Though the next several chapters are more light hearted and we start to see other characters being introduced.


	6. In Which Yuuri is Very Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri attempts to make new friends despite being incredibly awkward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri is 13 and Victor is 15 at the moment

Of course making friends was a lot easier in theory than in practice. Victor had trust issues and Yuuri was still relearning how to talk with the people he already knew. They decided baby steps were in order and it started with Yuuri relearning how to talk with Minako.

Minako actually cried when he haltingly tried to engage her in conversation the first time. 

It was awkward as fuck.

Yuuri was spending more time at the academy thanks to mandatory group lessons but making friends was hard. He had learned he’d earned a reputation as being up himself and cold by the kids he shared lessons with. They were as uninterested in making friends with him as he used to be about them. 

Yuuri sighed from where he stood outside of a classroom. It was a new year and a new chance to  _ try. _ Determined he walked into cyphers and codes (his worst subject) and stopped dead when he saw a new face in his class. The boy looked even younger than Yuuri and maybe he didn’t already have the preconceived notions about him. After hesitating a moment he moved and sat, not by himself in the back of the room, but right next to the new boy.

“Hiya! I’m Guang Hong Ji!” The boy was bright and cheerful and Yuuri opened his mouth to reply like a normal human but felt his tongue freeze in his mouth. Ashamed he closed his mouth, his face blushing and settled on a shy wave and smile instead. 

Thankfully Guang Hong didn’t seem put off by Yuuri’s awkwardness and chattered away instead.

“I’m so excited to be a the academy! I had to beg for it as my parents thought it wasn’t ‘appropriate’. I finally got them to agree but I had to accept being on the support track instead of field work which sucks as I was really hoping to learn combat other than fencing but at least my parents consider that the sport of gentlemen. Which track are you on? Is it true the Prince’s Shadow goes here? I’ve never met him but I heard he’s like super trained and professional already. What did you say your name was?” 

Yuuri felt a little shell shocked, he’d not been around someone this energetic over the age of two for a long time now. Wait...the Prince’s Shadow? Did he mean Yuuri? What the hell was that nickname?

Yuuri opened his mouth again to talk but snapped it closed after a moment of awkwardness and shrugged helplessly.

“The Ice King is talking to someone?” An older boy scoffed from across the room. Yuuri blushed harder, his shoulders rising as he held himself tense.

“Nah, the new kid is the one talking. Of course Ice King isn’t talking. Hey New Kid!” another kid raised his voice, addressing Guang Hong, “Don’t bother. The Prince’s Shadow doesn’t talk to us mere mortals!” 

Yuuri’s hands clenched on top of his desk and he turned away from Guang Hong abruptly. He didn’t want to see the disappointment on his face.

“Are you really Yuuri Okukawa?” Guang Hong asked finally, at least didn’t sound disgusted. Yuuri nodded briefly. 

“Whoa” it was a brief whisper but it got Yuuri to glance over at Guang Hong to see the kid staring at him with something approaching awe. 

Yuuri didn’t have time to puzzle out his expression before the tutor walked in and Yuuri had to concentrate on not fucking up the cyphers. 

Halfway through class he glanced over at Guang Hong and saw his pencil flying as he handled the cyphers with ease. Impressed he let out a little gasp. Guang Hong’s head jerked up to make eye contact. Yuuri pointed at his work and then gave a thumbs up. He then pointed to his own work, a mess of scribbles and rubbed out pencil and gave a thumbs down, making a face as he did so.

Guang Hong giggled a bit and leaned across to have a better look.

“I see, you’ve misinterpreted the key. Here try this,” Guang Hong’s pulled out a new piece of paper and went about explaining what Yuuri was supposed to be doing. Comprehension dawned and Yuuri nodded excitedly. Guang Hong, satisfied that Yuuri understood, smiled and went back to his work. 

“Thank you” 

The entire room stilled. 

Guang Hong dropped his pencil to stare at Yuuri who blushed and went back to his work. After  moment the scratching of pencils and soft whispers filled the room again.

Yuuri felt almost buoyant as he left the lesson waving at Guang Hong who hesitatingly waved back.  

Progress was slow but steady after that. Guang Hong was much better at cyphers, codes and basically the non-murdery aspects of their lessons. He was still a good fencer however and while they weren’t friends yet they appeared to be friendly at least.

Yuuri still didn’t talk a lot but he was trying. Haltingly asking for Guang Hong’s advice on their course work or his opinion on the book Yuuri saw him reading. Guang Hong quickly learned he could talk at length and Yuuri would listen happily. He learned a lot about the other boy that way. Guang Hong, despite his looks, was the same age as Yuuri and the son of merchants who desperately wanted to be regarded as nobility. 

Major progress was made when Yuuri was packing up after cyphers one day only to look up and see Guang Hong hesitate beside the door.

“Yuuri? Would you like to have lunch with me and a friend of mine?” Yuuri’s heart leapt in his chest. Two people! One almost friend and his friend! It was scary but Yuuri was determined! After all Guang Hong was proving to be a powerful potential ally. Yuuri nodded excitedly and Guang Hong smiled in relief.

“Great!”

Lunch turned out to be at the friend’s house and the friend turned out to be a young man named Leo, a merchant’s son.

“I live just around the corner and Leo and I used to play a lot as children.” Guang Hong explained after introductions had been made, “He thought about joining the academy but he’s very devout and is probably going to enter the church”

Yuuri nodded to show he understood as they were sat down.

“Yuuri Guang Hong tells me that you’re the best at the academy” Leo was a nice calm person as he poured tea for the two trainee spies.

“I don’t know about that” he said softly but was quietly pleased. 

“I’m glad Guang Hong has already made friends” and Yuuri felt his heart fill at that. Friends! He’d done it! 

“I like being friends with Guang Hong” it wasn’t a lie and the smile he got from Guang Hong felt like a trophy.

Victor was thrilled when Yuuri told him. 

It turned out making friends with Guang Hong was definitely fortuitous. 

A few months into the year Yuuri put his hand in his pocket to check the time on his watch and discovered a piece of paper.

Frowning Yuuri pulled it out and found it covered in symbols. He waited for Guang Hong after their lesson and silently held the paper out for him.

“What’s this?” 

“I think it’s a code? I found it in my pocket but I didn’t put it there” 

Guang Hong’s face lit up and he snatched the paper excitedly. 

“Oooohhhh this one is going to be fun.” The two of them found a quiet corner in the library and Guang Hong went to work. Yuuri watched him expectantly.  Guang Hong finally sat back, his forehead furrowed in confusion.

“Okay this doesn’t make sense?” 

“How so?” Yuuri leaned over to read the translation.

_ Clock Tower.  _

_ Halfway _

_ Thirteen One Twelve  _

 

  * __P__



 

Yuuri puzzled over it before he realised. Without saying a word he picked up the piece of paper and headed to Lilia’s office with Guang Hong scrambling to follow.

She was startled when he let himself in but listened as he explained the risk during the royal procession planned to celebrate the King’s birthday. Explaining it as a tip off he heard but hiding how exactly he received the tip. Being sensible she didn’t dismiss the boy and promised they’d have agents keeping an eye on the threat.

When the day came and it turned out they nabbed would be assassins Yuuri wondered who the note leaver was.

More notes came. 

Some of them offered information of that level of threat. Others were more personal, letting Yuuri know before hand when an older boy was going to challenge him.

No name came with them but finally he got an address and time with the words “come alone”.

Like hell he’d come alone.

He rocked up with Guang Hong and Leo who watched the abandoned building from the outside.

“Hello?” Yuuri scanned the room, one hand on his sword at his hip.

“You actually came. I’m glad” a slight figure detached himself from the shadows. It appeared to be a dark-skinned boy around the same age as Yuuri.

“Are you P?” Yuuri asked still on guard.

“Phichit Chulanont at your service” the boy bowed with a flourish from about five feet away.

“Why leave the notes?” Yuuri asked glad the boy was keeping the gap. 

“The better question would be why you.” Phichit pointed out.

“Okay why me?”

Phichit seemed to pause but then smiled.

“You’re called the Prince’s Shadow. You have the ear of the next King and for us commoners that really fucking important. Do you know what common folk in this country endure? Or maybe you do...Yuuri Katsuki” 

Yuuri felt his heart in his throat. He hadn’t been called that name in years.

“How do you know that name?” he demanded but Phichit just smiled again ignoring the question.

“You have to realise that the word among the upper classes is that you’re some sort of emotionless violent attack dog. I needed to know if that was really the case. So I had my boys and girls give me info and what I found was...pleasing. You always give coin to beggars, you give food to starving kids on the street, you’re polite to the servants in the palace and your town house and at the academy. Hell you even covered for Johnny when he broke a vase, taking the blame for him. So I decided to make contact” Phichit’s smile seemed less wary and more genuine now. 

“What do you want really?” Yuuri’s eyes narrowed but he relaxed a fraction, something about the boy put him at ease. He didn’t think he was really at risk.

“A deal,” the boy shrugged, “I believe that Prince Victor with your help might be a King worth having. I can promise to be your eyes and ears, and in return you promise me that Victor will help the common folk” It was a good offer, but Yuuri was curious. This boy was obviously the exact kind of talent Lilia sought.

“Why aren’t you an academy student?”

Phichit shrugged, his hands in his pockets.

“I am a commoner, even though I am a genius at gathering information I’m never going to be a member of the academy. I can’t afford it. Lilia turns nobles into people who can pretend to be common. However real commoners, street rats and servant children...they are already invisible and they hear everything. I see what she fails to see and learn what she misses.” 

Phichit hesitated and then covered half the distance between them and held out a hand.

“Do we have a deal?” 

Yuuri thought about it and then closed the gap but didn’t take Phichit’s hand.

“No” Phichit’s face fell with his hand. But Yuuri smiled and held his hand up in offer instead. 

“I propose both your arrangement but that I also I sponsor you at the academy. There are things you could learn there that would help you...and maybe we could be friends?” Phichit lit up and took Yuuri’s hand shaking it hard.

“Deal. Now go tell Guang Hong and Leo that you’re safe before they storm the building” 

Yuuri laughed because of course Phichit knew he hadn’t come alone.

“Come with me! It’ll be good for you to meet them” Yuuri offered and Phichit bounced slightly.

“Really?”

“Really.” 

Phichit it turned out, was charismatic as fuck and nice as hell. The four of them ended up at Leo’s (which was nearby) and talking and laughing like old friends. Yuuri was proud of himself. He’d not only made very useful allies but he’d made friends with people.

Victor would be so pleased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enter Guang Hong, Leo and Phichit!
> 
> For ease they're all aged up so they are the same age as Yuuri. I need them to be more Yuuri's peers than normal.
> 
> Also Phichit's network only covers the city at the moment but even as he starts training at the Academy he keeps it a secret from the adults.


	7. In Which Victor Makes a Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Chris and the start of an alliance
> 
> Ages: Yuuri is 13 and Victor is 15

“What time will you be home today?” Victor kicked his legs idly as he watched Yuuri get ready for the academy. His lessons were taking him away from the palace more often but they still made time together.

“A little late, Guang Hong is tutoring me in codes. I still don’t understand them even half as well as he does but at least I’m not embarrassing myself completely with his help. Then we’re having an afternoon tea at a friend of Leo’s.” Yuuri swung his bag up on his shoulder, “Is that okay?”

Not really. 

“Of course!” Victor put on his most convincing smile, Yuuri looked dubious but didn’t push it. 

“Well, anyway I’ll only be a half hour to an hour late so I’ll still have dinner with you and Yurio. Hey wanna raid the kitchens tonight like we used to?” it was an apology for not being around as much. Victor tried not wince or look to eager at the prospect of sneaking down to steal cakes at 3am again.

“That sounds great, now go see your friends!” 

Yuuri shot him a worried look but nodded and hurried away leaving Victor alone in his room. He waited until Yuuri left before flopping back on the bed sighing deeply.

He knew he was being unfair. He had been the one pushing for Yuuri to make friends at the academy but now that he had Victor couldn’t help but feel like he was being left behind by the younger boy.

Honestly Victor felt a bit like a hypocrite. He knew he needed to make friends as well but he was as bad as Yuuri (if not worse) and had no idea where to start.

It didn’t help that most of the teenagers he met were sons and daughters of nobles and he didn’t trust any of them as far as he could throw them. Maybe he was being unfair, not all the nobles were uncaring. There were a handful that opposed the majority.

He sat up and set his jaw. If Yuuri could do it so could he.

Besides he had a sudden idea of where to start....

+++

“VICTOR!” a blur of red smacked into him at high speed.

“Oof! Hi Mila” the flame haired girl hugging his middle just squeezed harder and gave him a gap toothed grin.

“Are ya here to play with me? Cause Yurio is too small to play p’operly so you gotta say yes!” Mila was Lilia and Yakov’s niece. Her mother had died in an accident and her father felt like he couldn’t cope so asked her sister, Lilia, to look after Mila. 

Since she was only five she often ended up playing in the gardens with Yurio and any other kids she could talk into playing with her, most often the Crispino twins who were the same age as her. 

She was a sweet kid and Victor was fond of her. She also had a child’s ability to see through bullshit and she naturally avoided the children of less savoury families. 

“I’ll play a bit, I was wondering though if you’ve made any friends with any of the older children lately?” he tickled her sides a bit and she giggled and swatted his hand away before getting the kind of serious look only a child could have.

“Um. Chris is nice. The bigger boys pick on him and say mean things. I kicked one of them just now because they made Chris cry!” she pointed towards a gazebo nearby, “I left him alone because he said he wanted to be sad alone. That’s not good is it?” 

“Hmmm, can you introduce me to him? Maybe I can cheer him up and you can play with both of us” Victor tapped his lip with a finger as he thought.  This offer excited Mila who wriggled happily.

“YEAH! LET’S CHEER HIM UP!” she took off towards the gazebo at top speed leaving Victor to race after her.

“Mila! Wait!” 

She did not wait.

Victor got to the gazebo gasping for breath to see the five year old pulling on the hand of a curly haired blond teen with a blotchy face.

He seemed to notice Victor and jumped to his feet and gave a sloppy bow.

“I’m sorry your Highness! I’ll let you have the gazebo” but Victor waved him to sit.

“That’s not necessary, it’s just us so just call me Victor.” Victor puffed, his hands on his knees, “Goodness Mila! You’re ridiculously fast!” Victor sat heavily on a bench and waved at the boy again to sit as well which he did reluctantly. 

“Mila said that some of the other children we get visiting were being jerks to you” Chris blushed darkly at this, “It’s nothing to be ashamed about, they are jerks after all. The only ones worth knowing are Mila and the Crispino’s and of course Yuuri Okukawa. Oh, and apparently you as well”

“Me?” Chris squeaked pointing to himself.  Victor laughed and smiled at the boy.

“Yeah, Mila said you’re nice and I trust her judgement.” 

“That’s ‘cause I’m always right!” Mila said hopping from foot to foot, “an’ an’ Chris  _ is _ nice! He gave me a sweet and told me I have pretty hair!” 

“What were the idiots harassing you about?” Victor ignored the pout Mila levelled at him for not paying attention to her. Chris paled and looked down at his hands.

“My family...well we aren’t...well off. My grandfather gambled away a lot of the family’s money. So my dad, being practical, got involved a bit with trade.” Chris seemed to wince pre-emptively but Victor just nodded glumly.

“And they are all ‘trade is for commoners’ like it matters! What trade is your family involved with?” Chris looked surprised at Victor’s question but smiled.

“All sorts but mostly textiles at the moment. We’re actually visiting the palace because my father is trying to convince the council to change the tax on certain goods labelled ‘luxury’. Basically anything the royal council decides is a ‘luxury’ is taxed so high that common people can’t afford it which means merchants can’t afford to stock much of it, which drives up prices even more. It’s a false scarcity that’s used to keep common folk from getting access to materials and products that would make their lives better because of snobbishness. It’s particularly egregious when it’s applied to medicines!” Chris seemed to come alive as he ranted, he apparently was very passionate about these things.

Victor frowned thoughtfully.

“That does seem unjust.”

“I know! What is the King thinking allowing it?” Chris paused and turned as white as a ghost when he remembered who he was talking to, but Victor hardly noticed.

“He’s not thinking at all! At least he’s not thinking of what is good for the people like he should” Chris relaxed considerably. Victor stood up and stretched.

“Well Chris?” he paused pointedly.

“Giacometti”

Victor nodded and smiled.

“Well Chris, would you like to help me try and wear out the bundle of energy that is Mila Babicheva?” he offered. Chris smiled and stood up as well.

“I’d love to”

+++

Two hours later Mila was not in the least bit tired but the two teenagers were out for the count. Mila, unimpressed with their lack of energy, abandoned them in favour of Yurio and Sara Crispino. 

In that time Victor had learned more about the economy of the kingdom as well as more about Chris. He was the same age as Victor and he loved music as much as Victor did. It was fun to have this kind of conversation with someone other than Yuuri even as he missed his best friend.

“So where is Okukawa? I was given the impression that he followed you everywhere like a shadow” Chris had lost a lot of his awe of Victor after seeing him play horsey for Mila’s entertainment. 

“Yuuri? He’s at the academy and later he’s meeting with friends” Victor felt the stab in his chest as he thought of Yuuri laughing with people other than him. 

_ “No,” _ he thought to himself  _ “He said you’ll always be his best friend, trust him” _

“Well can you leave the palace?” Victor was pulled back to earth by the question and turned his head to look at Chris with a raised eyebrow.

“If I take a guard with me it should be fine, they’re giving me more freedom now I’m 15. Why?” Victor wondered where Chris was going with this.

“Well I’m having some friends over later and I really need to head home for that and I wanted to know if you wanted to come and join us?” 

It was only years of living amongst people who took advantage of any perceived weakness that let Victor suppress his squeal of excitement. 

“That sounds nice, let me go speak to my bodyguards”

Twenty minutes later Chris and Victor were in a carriage on the way to Chris’ family’s townhouse.

Their conversation was easy with Chris telling him about the different parts of the city they were travelling through as well an opera his father took him to the other day.

Arriving at the house they were escorted by a surprised butler to a parlour to wait for Chris’ friends. They were sat chatting amicably when the butler announced the guests. Victor didn’t recognise the first two boys but number three he knew better than he knew himself.

“Lord Okuk-”

“YUURI!” Victor interrupted with joy causing the butler to look shocked even as Yuuri laughed with delight.

“Victor! What are you doing here?” his best friend quickly crossed the room to sit next to Victor who laughed as well.

“I was invited by our host Chris, Mila suggested he’d be a good person to make friends with and she was not wrong” because his gaze was focused on Yuuri he missed Chris’ pleased blush, “what are you doing here?”

“Your friend Chris is also friends with Leo. Oh! Yeah this is Leo, Guang Hong and Phichit!” Yuuri indicated which was which quickly before turning back to Victor. They made eye contact and without saying a word Victor knew Yuuri’s mind. He turned to Chris and spoke quietly.

“Do you mind sending your servants out of the room? We have a proposition for you four” Chris’ eyes widened at the request but nodded and quickly dismissed the butler and maids.

Once everyone was sat Yuuri and Victor made eye contact again and nodded.

“We think it must be fate that has brought us all together today. Over a year ago I was attacked in my bedroom. It was the second time I had been under threat without Lilia’s network catching it. We have lost faith in the adults, they keep things from us and miss things that they should catch.”

“Yuuri is fine with a blade and I know politics but alone we are limited. We learned we needed allies, allies we could trust properly. People we regarded as friends.”

“Phichit, at age 13 you already have a network of informants. Informants who we wouldn’t have known to prevail on.”

“Guang Hong, Yuuri tells me that when it comes to codes, cyphers, organisation, reading people, and manipulating them into revealing information you are unparalleled.” 

“Leo, you have ties with the church and already know the upper echelons are as corrupt as the aristocracy. You have a chance of working against that corruption from the inside.”

“Chris, it has become clear to me today that you have a strong understanding of the economy and how the crown is failing the people by failing to manage it. Your understanding of it is much greater than mine.”

“The crown is failing the people. I know this, you know this. The aristocracy is rotten and the King is weak. There is a limit to what my mother and Yakov and Lilia can do to work against him. I will one day be King, but I have a dream.”

Victor paused here glancing at Yuuri for support. Their friends were quiet, their expressions unreadable. Yuuri took his hand, lacing their fingers together before giving it a squeeze. Taking a deep breath Victor let it out slowly before continuing. 

“I want to change the laws to protect the people from the aristocracy. I want to put laws to protect the most vulnerable and to disenfranchise the corrupt nobility. I,  _ we _ , need your help to make that a reality.” 

“Are you sure?” Chris asked his eyes studying Victor’s face for a lie.

“I’m sure. I’m aware how the kingdom is faring under my father. This cannot continue and it cannot happen again.”

There was a silence as the heaviness of the situation settled on them.

Then Phichit stood up and put his hand out towards the middle of the table.

“I told Yuuri I’d be his eyes and ears if you promised to help the poor. You are promising to do just that. I am with you.” 

Victor and Yuuri stood up and placed their hands on Phichit’s. There was a pause and then Chris was standing, his hand joining theirs.

“I am with you too.”

Guang Hong and Leo looked at each other and then jumped to their feet.

“Of course we’re with you.” Guang Hong grinned as he added his hand.

“To the end” Leo’s face was solemn but his hand joined theirs.

They smiled at each other over their joined hands before letting them drop.

“Call your butler back in now Chris, let’s celebrate our alliance with tea and cake.” Victor kept a hold of Yuuri’s hand. The familiarity helping him keep his voice steady as they sat and drifted into a much less serious conversation. Guang Hong started with a story about how Yuuri messed up the creation of a poison and managed to fill the lab room with a noxious gas that knocked out their tutor for two hours and made the lab unusable for a month.

As they laughed and Yuuri threw bits of cake at Guang Hong in retaliation Victor felt his heart ease.

He wasn’t being left behind, he’d in fact somehow ended up getting to know Yuuri’s friends and he’d made a friend of his own on his own.

For once he had a good feeling about the future.


	8. In Which Yuuri Learns Something New about Himself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor at 16 is suddenly very popular with the young noble women and Yuuri hates it and hates them...he's just not 100% sure why...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ
> 
> Okay so this is the first incident that the under age tag applies to. It's completely skippable. If you want to skip it just look for the *** I've put it either side. You'll get a good impression of what's happening but the explicit stuff will be missed.
> 
> More notes at the end

Yuuri was not happy.

Somehow turning 16 had changed something with Victor.

Yuuri did  _ not  _ like it.

At all.

He stood a little behind Victor as he sat in the gardens reading. Sometime in the last year daughters of noble families had started visiting the royal gardens in herds to gawk at the prince.

It’s not like there wasn’t plenty to gawk at. Victor had grown from a pretty child into a beautiful teenager. He was tall and lithe with long silver hair and those bright blue eyes and Yuuri  _ got _ it. He understood why all these girls came to bat their eyelashes at Victor and giggle and simper.

He did  _ not _ get why Victor put up with it.

That’s what really pissed him off. Victor just smiled indulgently at the girls who came to flirt with him. 

What made it even worse was some of them took far too many liberties. 

“Oh Victor! What are you reading?” 

Yuuri grit his teeth and stamped down on the growl in his chest. He hated  _ this _ bitch most of all. He glared at her as she draped herself over Victor, pressing her tits into his back.

Victor instead of shrugging her away just shot her a winning smile.

“Hello Lady Jane, It’s a book of sonnets” Victor answered. Why was he answering!?

“Ohhh are any of them romantic?” she batted her eyelashes as she asked, trailing her fingers against Victor’s bicep and why didn’t he just tell her to get stuffed!? 

“Depends on what you mean by romantic” Victor winked flirtatiously and Yuuri wanted to puke. 

The girl giggled and Yuuri had to resist kicking her.

“Why don’t you read me one and I’ll tell you if it’s romantic or not”

“Why, are you illiterate?” the girl glared back at Yuuri who matched her glare with one of his own.

“Yuuri!” Victor’s tone was admonishing which made it worse.

“What? If she needs you to read it to her she must be too stupid to read it herself. Of course if she’s so stupid she can’t read then her opinion is trash anyway.” Yuuri knew he’d crossed a line, this is why he tried so hard to bite his tongue around Victor’s fans.

“How dare you!” the girl shrieked, but at least she let go of Victor, “Victor tell him to apologise!”

Oh no she didn’t!

“Yuuri,” Victor closed his book with a sigh and stood up so he could turn and look at Yuuri properly. Yuuri felt rage and bile rise in his throat at the look of disapproval on Victor’s face. 

“No” he wouldn’t apologise to that bitch. Not ever.

“Yuuri!” the glare just made it worse.

“I’m not going to apologise to someone who doesn’t know when they aren’t wanted” Yuuri shot a poisonous look at the girl who had immediately latched on to Victor’s arm.  

Victor’s eyes hardened and he gently pried the girl off of his arm.

“Please excuse me Lady Jane, I have to have a word with Lord Okukawa in private” Victor’s voice was gentle and kind talking to the girl and Yuuri clenched his hands into fists. 

“Of course your Highness!” Yuuri ached to punch that smug look off of her face.

Victor grabbed Yuuri’s arm and steered him away from the crowd of young women, they turned a few corners before Yuuri wrenched his arm away.

“What is wrong with you!?” Victor demanded.

“What’s wrong with me? What about what’s wrong with you? Why are you letting those fake bitches hang off your arm like that!” Yuuri’s stomach felt twisted into knots. He hated this. 

“Yuuri! You can’t talk about them like that! It’s called being a gentleman something I thought you understood! You can’t talk that way to Lady Jane! She’s just being friendly!” Yuuri laughed bitterly at that. Friendly. Ha!

“You mean she wants to get into your pants! Of course once she does she’ll go straight to press because she doesn’t care about you! She cares that you’re the prince. She cares that you’re good looking. She doesn’t care about you and you know it! You might as well be nothing but a very expensive sex toy to her!” Yuuri couldn’t stop the venom coming out of his mouth.

“Yuuri! You’re way out of line!” Victor was the closest Yuuri had ever heard him get to shouting. In normal circumstances that would have been enough to pull Yuuri up short but not today. Much later he could only think he said what he said next because he was still burning with anger and humiliation and frustration. 

“You want to whore yourself out? Fine!” he turned away stomping away from his friend.

“Yuuri!” the anger in Victor’s voice just spurred Yuuri on. He didn’t look back once as he left.

+++

Yuuri was still in a bad mood when he met up with Phichit and Leo and Guang Hong that afternoon in the academy training room they tended to occupy when it wasn’t in use. Yuuri was standing, his expression a storm as he threw knives at targets with a bit too much force.

“What’s got your panties in a bunch?” Leo asked finally. Yuuri made a face, the irritation and frustration from his fight earlier with Victor showing clearly on his face. He thought of just fobbing them off but Phichit and Victor had both been emphasising the importance of him using his words.

“It’s Victor and that  _ bitch _ who keeps hanging around him.” The knife flew from his hand with enough force to crack the target when the blade buried itself to the hilt.

His friends jumped a bit but Yuuri kept going.

“Not just  _ that  _ bitch” (thunk)

“All those  _ other _ bitches” (thunk)

“With all their goddamn simpering” (thunk)

“And the way he lets them hang off of him” (THUNK)

“It makes me sick!” The target splintered and cracked before it fell apart as the last knife was thrown with all of Yuuri’s strength.

He threw himself down on the ground abruptly. Letting out a primal growl of frustration, his eyes closed and his hands gripping his hair.

“Oh so you’re jealous” 

Yuuri’s eyes snapped opened. He sat up to look at Leo, his mouth gaping.

“Well of course he is! I’d be jealous too if the guy I was in love with was flirting with other people” Phichit snorted as if this was a perfectly reasonable conversation. Yuuri was still gaping at them. He didn’t understand this conversation at all. He shut his mouth and frowned.

“I’m not in love with Victor” he managed to get out finally. Now all three of them were giving him pitying looks, “I mean I love him but I’m not  _ in _ love with him.” he clarified. 

“Yuuri, Guang Hong may be training for desk work but he is trained in reading people.  _ I  _ run an underground network of informants and Leo is...well Leo. You can’t lie to us” Phichit sat back on his hands looking more bored than anything.

“Oh please it’s not like you need training to see it.” Guang Hong rolled his eyes and Yuuri felt the beginnings of a headache. 

“But I’m telling you I’m not in love with him!” He really wished he had more knives to throw at things now.

“Oh...Yuuri” Leo’s face was even more pitying then the others, “Did you really not know?” 

“Oh my god! I thought Victor was the only one who didn’t know!” Phichit had the bad manners to lay back on the mat, holding his stomach as he burst into gales of laughter.

“Yuuri,” Leo continued as the rest of them ignored Phichit, “You hate when he flirts with others, you smile more when you’re with him” 

“That doesn’t mean anything! He’s my best friend!” Leo sighed and put his hand on Yuuri’s shoulder.

“Does your heart flutter when you’re near him? Do you spend more time than usual looking at his lips? Have you thought of him in,” now Leo blushed, “...carnal ways?” 

“I...” Yuuri stopped, his expression turning stony “You’re wrong!” he snapped before gathering his things and storming out.

+++

He stopped by the nursery once he was back in the palace.

“YUURI!” 

He smiled as the little blond toddler ran up to him with a big smile on his face, his arms held out for a hug.

“Hiya Yurio! How’s my favourite prince?” He asked swinging the child up into his arms. 

“Foud a pitta-lator” Yurio’s eyes were big as he imparted this very important piece of information.

“Did you? So you went to the gardens with nanny?” Yurio shook his head violently.

“NO! Mama!”

“Ohhhh you went with your Mama! Did she like the caterpillar?” it was easy talking to Yurio. The little three year old was a bright ray of sunshine in the palace. The only person he didn’t smile for was his father. Instead he’d hide behind Victor or the Queen when forced to interact with the man. 

Right now he was smiling and nodding his head a lot to show his mother did, in fact, like the caterpillar.

Finally feeling himself settle he gently nuzzled the boy’s face before blowing a raspberry against his cheek making him giggle and push at Yuuri’s face.

Yuuri spent a good hour just amusing Yurio. Being with the little boy always calmed his heart and mind the way nothing else could. Once he had calmed down he started to feel guilty with how he’d left things with Victor. He didn’t think he was in love no matter what his friends said. They were just best friends, they’d always been there and maybe he was just not ready to share his friend. 

It had nothing to do with the way his breath caught when Victor hugged him sometimes.

He made his way back to his room feeling worse and worse about how he’d left things with Victor. Once there he convinced himself it would be best to talk it out with him. There was nothing he and Victor couldn’t work out together.

Once again grateful that Yakov had given him this room he slipped into the secret passage between the two rooms and headed to Victor’s. He cracked the opening just enough to see in, just in case Victor wasn’t alone. But what he saw made him slam a hand over his mouth to stop himself from crying out.

Victor  _ was _ alone but he was also stretched out on his bed. His shirt was unbuttoned and pushed away from his chest  _ and that was also the only thing the crown prince was wearing! _

***

 

He had one leg stretched out in front of himself and the other leg was pulled up but let to fall open so that Yuuri could see exactly how hard his friend was. Victor was teasing the length of his cock with his fingers, a red flush down his chest. His breathing was already heavy before he took himself in hand properly, his hips rising and falling slightly as he moved his fist.

Yuuri’s face was on fire, both hands over his mouth but he couldn’t look away or move. Not even to take his own suddenly aching cock in hand. He drank in all the little gasps and moans Victor made, how his face twisted in pleasure. How he bit the knuckle of his free hand to stop from crying out as he finally spilled over himself. 

Yuuri let the opening shut fully as quietly as he could and then booked it back to his room. He couldn’t go and talk to Victor  _ now _ for god’s sake. Not until he’d calmed down enough anyway. As soon as he was back in his room he hastily released his own erection and was coming within two strokes. 

 

***

He cleaned himself up and then paced his room as he worked on schooling his expression as best he could.

He had thought he knew his own mind, his own feelings, well enough. However faced with such an erotic display his mind had immediately accepted one truth: he was sexually attracted to Victor.

It was like once that truth unlocked the rest of the many many hidden truths he had held secret from himself.

He was sexually attracted to Victor.

He wanted to be with Victor.

He wanted to be able to flirt with Victor.

He wanted to be romantic with Victor.

He was in love with Victor.

Yuuri crouched, covering his face with his hands. He was an idiot to not have realised it earlier. Of course he’d fall in love with Victor. Victor was perfect and Yuuri had no hope but to fall in love with him. 

Slowly he stood up and took a few deep breaths. Yes he was in love with Victor but that was a problem for later. Now he needed to actually mend their friendship.

Finally feeling calm enough he went back through and glanced in, breathing a sigh of relief to find Victor was now mostly dressed. His shirt was still open but his trousers were back on at least. 

He pushed his way into the room but found he couldn't look directly at Victor. 

“What are you doing here?” Yuuri winced at the coldness in Victor’s voice and then hoped that his reluctance to make eye contact would be put down to guilt.

“...I wanted to apologise” Yuuri had wanted to apologise so that wasn’t a lie but he couldn’t say what else he wanted, “I was out of line. I just…” Yuuri wasn’t sure how to finish that without saying  _ I just didn’t realise I was in love with you, I want you to flirt with me not them.  _ Because that’s what he couldn’t say, no matter how much that peeping moment had proved that it was the truth.

“You just what Yuuri?” 

Yuuri risked a glance up at Victor and oh that hurt his heart. Victor was wearing his face that he wore around other people. The one that closed off his real thoughts. The mask he had never had cause to wear around Yuuri before. Yuuri’s eyes dropped again as he leaned back against the wall.

“I was jealous” he whispered finally. It was said quietly but it seemed to echo in the room.

“...Jealous?” Victor responded finally, his voice still flat “Jealous of what?”

Yuuri blushed harder because now he  _ knew _ why but there was no way he could tell that to Victor.

He decided on a half truth.

“Well...it’s always been the two of us against the world and I know we’ve both made new friends but if you got a girlfriend or lover than maybe I wouldn’t be as important to you-” 

He was stopped by Victor’s sudden laughter. He looked up startled to find Victor with one hand braced against his hip, the other on his head as he laughed quietly. Victor finally looked up at him, his eyes crinkled with a smile that finally reached them.

“You thought any of those shallow idiots could get between us?” The Prince fell away and all that was left was Victor.  _ His _ Victor who was opening his arms for a hug. One that Yuuri accepted with no small guilt.

“Yuuri” Victor said once he had wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, “No one could get between us. I’m sorry too, they are shallow and just trying to use me and I know you were looking out for me.” 

Yuuri’s face was burning, he could feel the strength in Victor’s body and he  _ wanted. _

He was so fucked.

+++

The next day he threw his bag containing his work out clothes down as soon as he entered the training room where his three friends were already waiting.

“Okay so I’m in love with Victor.” 

“YAY! He’s no longer in denial!” Phichit cheered throwing up his arms in celebration from where he was sat on the floor.

“Yeah yeah now the real question: what the fuck do I do about it?”

“Seduce the fuck out of your royal boy and live happily ever after!” Phichit made it sound so easy.

“He’s two years older than me and a royal prince and we’re both guys. This isn’t exactly going to end in marriage.” It wasn’t like you couldn’t get married if you were gay but Crown Princes were expected to provide heirs and while Yuuri had many talents growing another human in his body was not one of them.

“Truth but that doesn’t mean you can’t be a couple just...like...secretly” Phichit pointed out waggling his fingers at Yuuri suggestively. Yuuri frowned at that, but...he wanted Victor...even if it meant he had to share eventually. He at least could make himself be first in Victor’s heart. 

Besides if they started their relationship now then he’d have plenty of time to come to terms with sharing him.

“Okay. Next question: How do I seduce him?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me when writing this: What are you doing Yuuri? Yuuri STAHP! Yuuri you creepo!
> 
> But apparently this Yuuri was not going to understand they were in love with Victor until they accepted that they were sexually attracted to him....so exactly like the original show then.
> 
> Also for this scene like every other scene I've written for them when they were under 18 I could only write it by visualising 24 and 27 year old Yuuri and Victor respectively. 
> 
> I tried NOT writing it but the characters were like "No this is a lot of my motivation. I NEED this" and what can you do?
> 
> And yes I know deciding with his other 14 year old friends to try and seduce Victor is not a brilliant idea. But they are 14 and stupid and I've been 14 and that stupid (and horny)


	9. In Which Victor is Greatly Disturbed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor finds himself attracted to 15 year old Yuuri so he panics

“Hello your Highness, how unexpected to run into you here!” 

_ “How is it unexpected? I live here. You come everyday it's not raining to hang around the gardens for a chance to speak to me.” _ Victor of course did not voice any of his thoughts to the young noblewoman in front of him. Instead he put on his most charming smile and gave a polite half bow to the young woman.

“Lady Silva, how nice to see you.” it wasn’t nice at all. Although Victor was careful to always maintain an aura of polite genteelness he didn’t enjoy dealing with the many teenage girls who came to try for his hand. They tended to come in two flavours: genuinely vapid or politically calculating. 

He couldn’t really blame the latter and couldn’t hate the former but that didn’t mean he enjoyed them. The few noblewomen he did get along with were academy members who were far more focused on following in the steps of Minako and Lilia or were actual children. 

“Victor! There you are!” Victor’s smile of polite princely charm cracked into something more real as his best friend hugged his arm, pressing close to his side.

“Yuuri, were you looking for me?” he tried to keep the hopeful tone out of his voice, he didn’t want to appear rude.

“Of course I was! You promised to play with Y...with Prince Nikolai this afternoon and he’s going to throw a tantrum if you don’t appear soon!” that was clearly a lie though Yuuri’s pout was convincing to anyone who didn’t know him or Victor’s little brother. The young prince loved Victor well enough but he never threw tantrums at not seeing him, he only did that about Yuuri.

“Of course! How thoughtless of me! Do excuse me Lady Silva I must go and save the nanny from another of my brother’s tantrums.” as he turned to address her he noticed her giving Yuuri a glare of frank dislike which caught him short for a moment. He thought the ladies who tried to play court to him had gotten along better with Yuuri since the 15 year old apologised last year. In fact Yuuri had made a huge effort to be polite to all the ladies since.

“I am sorry I had to steal his Highness away,” Yuuri did manage to look contrite but Victor new better to trust that, “I’m sure you’ll have a chance to talk to him again soon.”

“Of course, and of course you must see to your brother. I hope we can finish our conversation soon your Highness” the lady curtseyed in such a way to show off her bosom as much as possible which was surprisingly a new tactic from her. It wasn’t working but Victor was a little disappointed in her for trying. She was one of the more interesting ones.

They took their leave, Yuuri still hanging off his arm. He seemed to be doing that more lately, not that Victor minded. They’d always been tactile in their affections, after all they had been best friends for seven years now.

“Is Yurio even expecting me?” he asked his friend once they were out of earshot. 

“Not really but it would be nice to check in on him wouldn’t it?” Yuuri gave him a cheeky smile and Victor couldn’t help but burst into laughter.

“Yeah you’re right” 

They spent an hour and a half playing with the four year old who predictably was far more excited about seeing Yuuri then he was Victor. 

“I’ve got to go see my father now” Victor said as they finally took leave of the little boy. He really didn’t want to because it would just mean another argument. It seemed whenever his father scheduled him into have a ‘little chat’ it meant they’d end up yelling at each other. 

“Okay, I’ve got to go talk about some stuff with Yakov and Lilia anyway.” Yuuri then lifted up on his toes and kissed Victor’s cheek before turning and walking away. Victor stood stock still in the corridor as he looked back at Yuuri in shock.

He started to wonder what that had been about but shrugged it off. Yuuri had literally just kissed Yurio’s cheek goodbye, he must be on autopilot.

He shook it off and steeled himself for another argument with his father.

“Father” he said as the door to the office closed behind him.

“Victor” the King didn’t look happy but then he never did. Victor didn’t interrupt him, he had learned it only made things worse.

“You’re getting older. You’re at an age where what choices you make...have impact. That included who you do or do not  _ choose _ ” The king paused here as if trying to see if Victor had caught his meaning.

Victor had not.

“And?” after all that was obvious. Of course whoever Victor finally picked to marry would be important. Victor wasn’t stupid.

“How long have you been friends with Yuuri Okukawa?” 

So, that’s what he’d been driving at. Victor could feel the anger already coiling in his stomach.

“Seven years” he answered finally.

“You should maybe consider...putting some distance into that relationship” the king was actually doing this shit.

“Why would I?” Victor demanded, his voice already rising slightly in volume.

“Because I see the way that boy looks at you! I’m not as blind as you all think! Your place as crown prince is quite clear! You can  _ not _ have a dalliance with that boy!” 

Victor’s jaw dropped open. Was his father really insinuating that Yuuri  _ fancied _ Victor? Impossible! 

“Father! He’s 15! And a boy! And my best friend! Of course nothing is going to happen!” this was absurd! Victor shouldn’t have to even defend this! 

“Don’t lie to me! We both know full well what he wants! You and your mother always so smug, so sure of yourselves. You always seem to think I’m blind. But I’m not actually an idiot. I know what he wants from you just like I know he’s still living in the palace. If you want to keep any relationship with that boy you’ll put some goddamn distance between you because if I get even a hint that you’ve reciprocated his feelings I’m sending him far far away!” 

Victor’s hands slammed down on the desk as he leaned across it to glare at his father.

“You can’t do that” it wasn’t yelled or whined. It was a cold judgement of his father’s abilities. 

What he didn’t expect was for the King to slap him straight across the face. Victor ended up falling to his knees in shock more than anything, a hand pressed against his cheek.

“Try me” the words were growled and Victor suddenly found himself reassessing the King as a trickle of fear traveled up his spine.

Disturbed he was making his way back to his room when he was intercepted by Mila.

“Victor! Yuuri had to do something at the academy but Auntie Minako said he forgot his dance shoes, could you bring them to him?” Victor stared at Mila and her weird sentence. It seemed strange that he’d hear this through Mila but then this wouldn’t be the first time Yuuri had forgotten and it would do Victor good to get out of the palace after the fight with his father.

So he changed his direction and went instead to Yuuri’s room. Finding the dance shoes was accomplished in less than a minute and then he went to the academy trailed by two guards. Once in the academy the guards gave him more freedom. Technically he was safest here than anywhere.

However that didn’t help the fact that he was lost. He had no idea where Yuuri was or even where to start looking. Looking around the busy courtyard helplessly he breathed a sigh of relief when he spotted Phichit with Leo and Guang Hong. He quickly crossed to meet them, the trio grinning as he approached.

“Hi guys, Yuuri forgot his dance shoes again. Which room is he in?” he asked once he reached them. Their smiles grew wider as if they were sharing a joke between them.

“He’s in a training room. Here we’ll show you” Phichit spoke for the group before leading them through the maze of corridors to a room tucked away in a far corner. Victor opened the door and his mouth to tell Yuuri he had the shoes when his words were stolen along with his breath.

Yuuri was shirtless, dressed in very tight fitting training trousers and nothing else apparently. He was even barefoot. He was covered with a sheen of sweat and was practicing complicated sword forms.

He was using a real blade and was spinning, tumbling, and dancing around the room with astonishing speed and awe inspiring grace. Throughout it all the blade twirled around him in an elegant dance of death.

The bag containing Yuuri’s shoes dropped from Victor’s nerveless fingers as he stood stock still, his mouth open and suddenly dry. 

He could see for the first time how incredibly toned Yuuri had become. He knew Yuuri was strong of course, it didn’t take a genius to figure that out, but he didn’t know how muscled he was. As Victor watched he noted that even though Yuuri was toned his edges were still soft, a tiny little stomach that couldn’t be worked away. The extra weight in the hips and that  _ ass _ . 

Angels wrote songs about that ass.

That ass was enough to bring the heavens themselves to their knees.

And all Victor wanted was that ass because it was attached to  _ his  _ Yuuri and he suddenly wanted him more than he had ever wanted anything.

Fuck.

Victor fled.

Because he was fleeing he missed the smug smirk as Yuuri watched him go.

Victor fled to the only person he could go to for help about this.

“I fail to see the problem” Chris’ problem was that he didn’t take anything seriously but Victor wasn't going to bring that up.

“He’s 15. He’s my best friend. He’s 15. He could literally be banished. Did I mention that he’s 15?” Victor sat back on the sofa and closed his eyes.

“Many times yes. Still fail to see the problem” Chris sipped his tea in the irritating manner of someone who hadn’t had their entire worldview shook.

“The problem is that it turns out I’m a pervert” Victor pointed out with some irritation. Chris just made a face and flicked tea at him.

“You’re not a pervert for getting it up for a sexy person just because they’re two years younger than you! Are you attracted to Phichit and co?” Chris asked with a raised eyebrow. Victor scrunched up his face.

“Ew. No.” 

“Okay, how about any of the younger girls chasing you?” 

“EW! Really no!” Victor stuck his tongue out at Chris who laughed. 

“See? It’s not a 15 year old thing it’s a Yuuri thing. Just kiss him and get it over with” Chris always made everything seem simple. Victor hated that.

Besides Victor couldn’t for many reasons:

The age thing wasn’t something he could get over. (“Coward!” Chris jeered)

Then there was the fact he didn’t even know if Yuuri would be interested. (Chris snorted)

Finally there was his father’s threat. 

“I just...if it’s confess and lose him or keep quiet and keep him close I’ll go for the second.”

Chris had nothing he could say about that.

Victor was still trying to sort out his feelings when Yuuri visited him that evening.

“Hi Victor! Thank you for bringing my shoes by the way but you should have said hi! I missed y-” Yuuri’s happy babbling was cut off as the younger teen grabbed Victor’s chin. Victor’s heart started pounding wildly as soon as Yuuri touched him. He was standing over Victor who was sat on the end of the bed. Yuuri, still in control gently tilted his head to the side before sucking in a breath as he examined Victor’s cheek.

“Who hit you!” the boy demanded fiercely, his eyes blazing. Victor came crashing down to earth as he remembered both his dad’s threat and the look in his eye when he dared Victor to go against him. He suddenly wrenched his face free from Yuuri’s grip.

“It doesn’t matter” 

Yuuri looked even angrier at that.

“Doesn’t matter? Of course it matters! Who was it!?” Yuuri wasn’t going to let it go but Victor couldn’t tell anyone about this. He knew things would only get worse.

“I just had an accident. Drop it Yuuri” 

“But-”

“I said drop it!” 

A silence fell over the two of them as they both stilled in shock at Victor’s shout. He  _ never _ spoke to Yuuri like that.

“...Okay. If that’s what you want” Yuuri eventually caved and Victor breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Thank you”

The silence for the first time grew awkward between the two of them.

“Actually I’m quite tired so…” Victor felt like garbage for doing this, for putting the distance between them just like his father had demanded.

“....oh. Okay...see you tomorrow?” Yuuri sounded so sad and Victor couldn’t look at him because if he saw the pain in those big brown eyes he’d break and tell Yuuri everything.

“Of course, see you tomorrow”

VIctor slept like shit that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victor is going to panic for awhile.
> 
> He's kind of an idiot but this was fun to write.
> 
> Also note how much of a dick the king is. it's going to get worse


	10. In Which Victor is a Bit of an Idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor continues to panic about being attracted to Yuuri (ages Yuuri 15 Victor 17)

In retrospect Victor put everything down to panic. He didn’t know how to handle the sudden interest in Yuuri  _ that way. _ He really didn’t know how to handle the threat his father made. 

So not knowing what to do he avoided it. 

He managed to avoid Yuuri for most of the morning and was flat out hiding from him in the gardens when he was suddenly reminded that before yesterday he had been avoiding  _ other _ people. 

“Your Highness! Perhaps we could pick up the discussion from yesterday” Victor jumped a foot in the air before turning to find himself face to face with a young woman. He blinked at her stupidly for a moment before his training cut in and he smiled pleasantly. 

“Lady Silva! Of course! How pleasant to see you” he inclined his head and smiled at her but his eyes were flickering around the garden. Keeping an look out for a familiar figure. Silva, sensing an opportunity, stepped in closer and batted her eyelashes at him.

“I heard you went to see a performance of the opera Stammi Vicino, I’m most interested in your thoughts” she brushed her hair behind her ear and looked up at him through her lashes. He was impressed, she’d at least bothered to learn an interest of his. Not all the girls did so.

“Well I-” he began leaning back from her slightly when he was interrupted.

“There you are Victor! Oh Lady Silva, sorry to interrupt!” This time instead of relaxing Victor stiffened as his oldest friend hugged his arm, pressing against his side. Victor was hyper aware of the length of Yuuri’s body against him. He jerked his arm away as he took a step away from his friend, his heart pounding in his ears. He glanced over at other two teens once he realised his reaction was unusual. Silva looked shocked but Yuuri, for just a moment, looked devastated. 

“Sorry! You just surprised me Yuuri” he stepped closer and raised a hand in order to hug that look far away from Yuuri’s face but he couldn’t. Not with a witness. He redirected his hand to run through his own hair instead.

“Did you need me for something?” 

Yuuri’s mouth opened and closed before he took a deep breath. When he smiled at Victor it was pained and Victor felt white hot guilt in his gut.

“I was wondering if you’d be joining me and your brother for lunch today?” it was a question. It shouldn’t have been a question. It had never needed to be a question before. It was Victor’s fault and he wanted to say yes but when he opened his mouth he hesitated.

He forced a smile as well.

“Actually I was going to have lunch with Lady Silva” 

“You were?!” two voices said at once, Yuuri looked at Silva with suspicion and she cleared her throat.

“I mean you were” she was not that good at recovery but now they were all committed to this lie. Yuuri turned back to look at Victor but the prince refused to meet his eye.

“...If you’re sure. I guess we’ll see you later. I’ll take my leave. My lady...your Highness” the sound of his title in Yuuri’s mouth was worse than the slap in the face he’d had the day before and he failed to hide his wince.

Yuuri hurried past him with his head down and Victor couldn’t stop his hand moving so his fingers trailed against Yuuri’s arm as he passed. The younger boy stopped and looked back at him in question but Victor still didn’t look at him. Frustrated the boy left and Victor was stuck having to actually go to lunch with this girl.

Lunch turned out to not be too bad. They kept to more frivolous topics like music and theatre and even then Victor managed to not give any real opinions on anything. Anytime she tried to move the topic to politics he’d skillfully steer it away.

Honestly he’d had worse meals.

He still felt bad about what had happened earlier but it was better than the alternative. Honestly he was trying not to think about Yuuri at all because his heart felt funny when he did.

He was not prepared for Yuuri to be in his rooms when he returned to them, but perhaps he should have been.  The boy jumped up from where he was knelt on the floor.

“I’m sorry I just came to return Makkachin” Yuuri tried to move past Victor but the prince couldn’t let his friend pass like that. He grabbed Yuuri’s arm and the teen froze. He twitched a bit as Victor let go of his bicep to trail his hand down to gently clasp Yuuri’s. 

“I’m sorry about earlier. I...you haven’t done anything wrong” Victor said out loud as he twined their fingers together  _ “I have though. It’s so wrong to want you the way I do.” _ Victor thought as he still refused to meet Yuuri’s searching eyes.

“...will I see you later?” again a question when it shouldn’t have to be one.

“...not tonight. I’m...I’m just tired” 

Yuuri sucked in an audible breath.

“...oh...okay” his voice sounded small but he shrugged off Victor’s touch and left without another word. 

Victor was a piece of shit.

+++

That sort of set the tone for the next three months.

Victor did all he could to avoid Yuuri which inevitably led to him sort of dating Lady Silva. 

Yet when Yuuri and Victor did see each other Victor couldn’t keep his hands to himself. He found himself grazing the back of Yuuri’s hands with his finger tips. Tucking a stray hair behind Yuuri’s ear. Cupping his cheek even.

Yet he never made eye contact. The guilt over everything was eating him alive.

Chris made sure to make it clear he very much disapproved of Victor’s actions (and inactions).

“Just shit or get off the pot. You’re being cruel” Chris had no sympathy for the Prince who was laying face down on the floor of Chris’ parlour. Victor just groaned into the floor.

“I’m afraid of being too close. I’m scared I’m not going to be able to control myself and I’m going to say something that makes it clear I want to bone him. Plus,” Victor sighed and propped himself up on one elbow, his chin resting in his hand, “honestly I know I should pick a girl soon and Silva at least pretends to like the things I do. So it could be worse”

“...You’re really going to pick your future wife on the basis that she  _ pretends _ to like you?”  Chris’ voice was mildly disgusted. Victor pouted at him.

“If you knew my parents better you’d know that’s a step up from their marriage” Victor rolled over to stare at the ceiling. “I don’t hate Silva. She’s nice enough. Maybe that’s good enough”

“You’re still avoiding the real issue. You told me three months ago you’d rather keep quiet so you could keep your relationship with Yuuri. The way things are going you’re going to push him right out of your life. Is that what you want?” Chris had a way of annoyingly driving to the point.

“I don’t know anymore Chris...I just...I don’t want to hurt him” 

This time Chris threw a biscuit at him so hard it exploded against Victor’s forehead.

He thought about this conversation a lot as he walked through the garden’s with Silva the next day. He wasn’t even half paying attention to her as she prattled away about things. 

Because of that he was caught off guard when she stopped suddenly. Blinking he realised they were in a secluded part of the garden, cut off on all sides by box hedges.

“Your Highness,” Silva began, “we’ve been seeing a lot of each other and I was just wondering…” Victor began to panic and look around for an out but realised with a sinking heart that Yuuri had stopped trying to rescue him from these situations weeks ago. 

So he was incredibly grateful to Chris who came around the hedge at that moment.

“Your Highness! The Queen is requesting your presence!” Victor could have kissed Chris.

“I’ll be right there! I’m so sorry Lady Silva but I must go” he gave a hasty half bow before following Chris around the corner. As soon as they crossed out of sight Chris covered Victor’s mouth with his hand and dragged him against the hedge.

“Be quiet and listen” his friend hissed in his ear. Confused he obeyed, hearing steps in the gravel coming from the other side of the little square he’d just been standing in.

“Lady Silva.” Victor’s eyes widened, that was Yuuri’s voice only he sounded cold and emotionless.

“Ah, the Prince’s Shadow” Silva’s voice was dripping venom, “Or maybe not. You’ve fallen out of favour haven’t you?” 

Victor felt rage swirl in his gut. He may have been avoiding Yuuri but that didn’t give her the right to talk to him like that.

“That may be true” and with those four words Victor felt his heart drop into his stomach and all the rage dissipate. He knew he’d hurt Yuuri but hearing it in his voice, in his words, was hard to stomach.

“However,” Yuuri continued, his voice firmer, “I still look out for him. So take it as a caution when I tell you you won’t get what you want from him”

“And what do I want?” her tone was openly contemptuous.

“You want information. You’re not after marriage. You’re after blackmail material. I am aware that the prince is in opposition to your uncle’s proposal, as is the Queen. You seem to think if you can find out something embarrassing you can hold it over the crown to further your families interests.” Victor jumped at this. He hadn’t been aware of any of that. Silva laughed on the other side of the hedge.

“And what makes you think I won’t get what I want?” she asked, not even bothering to deny the accusation.

“Two reasons. One, the Prince is canny enough that he never gives anything he thinks away to anyone. That’s why you’ve not made any progress in three months. Two,and  much more crucially, I would advise that if you plan to engage in blackmail you don’t have anything that could be used to blackmail you.” Victor could almost hear the smirk in Yuuri’s voice.

“You’re bluffin-” Silva cut herself off with an audible gasp just as there came a crinkle of paper being handled.

“Selling arms to an enemy country, particularly arms that belong to our military is criminal and potentially treason.” Victor jumped again. Whatever the blackmail Yuuri had on her he didn’t think it was  _ that _ .

“...Damn you. What do you want?” she asked after a moment of silence.

“Just for you to leave the prince alone. He’s the only thing that matters to me” and Victor’s heart hurt, after everything he’d done Yuuri still cared for him this much.

“Fine.” he heard a set of footsteps leave and then Yuuri sigh.

“Now you understand. Go fix things” Chris whispered as he let go of Victor who nodded, his face red with shame.

“Will you?” he half asked but Chris was already nodding.

“Me and the other three will make sure everyone keeps their distance. Fix. This.” with that he gave Victor a shove into the clearing. Yuuri turned around in surprise. His eyes widening as his met Victor’s. For the first time in months Victor looked at Yuuri properly and what he saw was painful. Yuuri’s eyes were rimmed red and he was pale with dark circles under his eyes.

“I’m sorry, I’ll go.” Yuuri began turning away.

“Wait!” Victor unfroze to run across to Yuuri, grabbing hold of his arm.

Yuuri froze again, looking at Victor with wide dark eyes.

“...wait.” Victor whispered, the shame apparent on his face. “I...I owe you an apology.” Yuuri shifted how he was standing so he was facing Victor properly, his eyes down.

“...No I’m sorry. I understand you’re tired of me. I mean. Everyone calls me your shadow. That’s what I am. Just a little patch of darkness who follows you everywhere. No wonder you don’t want me around anymore.” Yuuri’s voice was toneless and devoid of emotion. The way he sounded when Victor knew he was purposely cutting himself off from his feelings. 

Victor sighed, his hands holding tightly to Yuuri’s biceps as he leaned his forehead against Yuuri’s, his eyes closing.

“None of that is true. I’m not tired of you, I don’t want you away from my side. My father...he said something that scared me. He said if I didn’t put distance between us he’d send you away and I just...I panicked. The thought of you leaving permanently made me avoid you because I was afraid if I was too friendly you’d be taken away and I can’t handle that thought.” 

Yuuri’s hands were shaking when he brought them up to clutch at Victor’s shirt.

“Really?” his voice was shaking as well. Victor let go of Yuuri’s arms in favour of cradling his face in his hands.

“Truly, and you aren’t darkness or a shadow. Not to me. You’re my sunshine Yuuri. If you were sent away-” Victor’s voice cracked here and the tears suddenly started streaming down his face. He managed to look at Yuuri through the tears. “If you were sent away it would be sending away the source of all the warmth and happiness in my life.” 

Yuuri was crying too but smiled as he nuzzled his cheek against Victor’s palm.

“You mean it?” and Victor felt a fresh wave of guilt roll over him, hot and painful.

“I mean it. I’m so sorry Sunshine. I’m so so sorry” he kissed Yuuri’s forehead, his thumbs swiping away the tears from Yuuri’s face as they fell.

Yuuri laughed and suddenly caught Victor in a firm hug that Victor didn’t hesitate to return.

“If I’m your Sunshine than you’re my Moonlight!” the younger boy announced.

“Oh? Why’s that?” Yuuri pulled away enough to look Victor in the face again.

“Because you’re my beautiful light in the darkness!” 

_ “Oh shit” _ Victor thought as he looked at his friend’s sparkling eyes,  _ “It’s not just that I’m attracted to him, this is love. I’m in love with Yuuri!”  _

“You know if you’d just told me I’d have been fine for being less...tactile in front of others. Just...can’t we be like we’ve always been when it’s just us?” Victor wasn’t sure if that was actually a good idea, he was still worried about tempting himself but...he’d try. He couldn’t hurt Yuuri like that again and frankly as the older of them he had to control himself.

“You’re right of course Sunshine. Of course we can do that” 

Victor was still in hell but at least he wasn’t quite as stupid about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally I was going to have Lady Silva have a sex scandal but then I thought "No that's boring and sexist" so I made her an illegal arms dealer :)


	11. In Which Victor Gets a Reputation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor is still in denial about his feelings for Yuuri and as a distraction Chris introduces him to useful if unconventional allies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another under age moment. It's skippable just look for the *** on either side.
> 
> Also note ages. Yuuri is 16 at the beginning of this chapter and 17 at the end. Victor is 18 at the start and 19 at the end

Things settled down after that. 

Victor still had to bite the inside of his cheek when Yuuri curled up against him at the end of the day but he no longer shoved him aside. He just had a very big collection of things he could think of to kill the horny.

It wasn’t always easy.

He ended up having to jerk off almost as soon as Yuuri left every night which made him just drown in guilt.

Yuuri didn’t seem to notice despite making things a  _ lot _ harder for Victor (literally) on a regular basis

+++

“God what a day” Victor flopped on the bed, an arm over his eyes. He wasn’t sure who won in his latest argument with his father. Then Yakov had worked him harder than usual.

“I know right?” Victor moved his arm in time to see Yuuri pull his shirt over his head, stretching his muscled torso. Suddenly Victor’s mouth was dry and his trousers were uncomfortably tight. He sat up a bit and cleared his throat.

“Yeah! So! I’m quite tired? Do you mind…” Victor wasn’t sure how he was blushing like this considering his blood flow had taken a definite turn southward.

“Why?” Yuuri gave him a confused smile before grinning and to Victor’s horror he crawled on the bed over Victor, straddling his legs.

“Oh I see,” a thumb brushed over the bulge in Victor’s trousers, “You’re hard” Victor didn’t understand the delight in Yuuri’s voice.

“Don’t touch it!” it took all of Victor’s will power to smack the hand away instead of begging for more.

Yuuri sat up on his knees and god Victor was going to have dreams about this, Yuuri looked so good half naked and straddling him.

“You can take care of it, we’re both men after all. Nothing to be ashamed of”

***

 

Victor was caught up in the image of Yuuri above him and it took a minute for the words to filter through. When they did he blushed more even as his cock twitched.

“I! No! That would be weird!” It would be weird, wouldn’t it? Friends didn’t do this did they? He’d have to ask Chris…no. That would be even weirder.

“It’s okay, I’ll do it too” Yuuri’s hand travelled down his body, Victor’s eyes following, and he palmed himself through his trousers. That’s when Victor realised Yuuri was also getting hard and that Victor was a weak weak man.

“I…wouldn’t it be strange?” his voice sounded strained but he couldn’t take his eyes off Yuuri and how he trailed his fingers over the outline of his own hard cock.

“It’s just jerking off, we’re both guys” Yuuri’s voice was soft but heated, his eyes half lidded. It was entirely too erotic and Victor couldn’t stop the hand that came up to press against his own erection, desperate for friction.

“I…okay…okay” he couldn’t meet Yuuri’s gaze even as he opened his trousers before hesitating. Was he really going to pull out his cock while Yuuri straddled his legs?

“It’s okay, we’re just two friends jerking off” Victor looked up in time to see Yuuri’s hand dip into the opening of his own trousers and pulling out his erection, giving a sigh of relief even as he wrapped his hand around it.

Transfixed Victor freed his own member from his trousers, rubbing his thumb against the head. Yuuri gave a sigh and rocked back and forth slightly on his knees.

“That’s it Victor. Let’s feel good together” Yuuri’s hand moved faster. Victor knew he wasn’t going to last long with this view.

“Oh god” he felt like he was choking but the heat was overwhelming, he pushed his shirt up, exposing his stomach, to avoid getting cum on it. His hand moved fast over his cock, twisting slightly as he reached the head.

Yuuri’s free hand moved up his body and shoved his hair out of his face as he bucked his body like he was riding Victor, his hand still moving over his cock.

“Oh so good, feels so good!”

Victor couldn’t get the thought out of his head, of everything being the same but instead of his hand it was Yuuri’s warmth surrounding his cock. Victor’s cock making Yuuri moan and buck like that.

He managed to keep himself from gasping Yuuri’s name as he came over his stomach but it was a near thing.

Yuuri followed quickly afterwards, sitting back on Victor’s legs and cumming all over his own hand and stomach.

Victor expected for him to get embarrassed and to get off and move to the bathroom to clean up. What he didn’t expect was for Yuuri to make eye contact and lick the cum from his fingers. Victor’s face felt on fire and Yuuri gave a throaty laugh before finally tucking himself away and swinging himself off of Victor.

 

***

“I told you it wouldn’t be a big deal. That was fun, we should do it again” and then Yuuri was disappearing into the bathroom and Victor was left wondering what just happened. 

+++

“He is trying to kill me Chris!” Victor was draped dramatically over a sofa, one arm covering his eyes.

“What did he do this time? Wink at you? Lick cream off of his finger?” Chris sounded very unimpressed and bored, helpfully missing how Victor blushed at the last suggestion. 

“What do I dooooo?” Victor decided ignoring the question was safer.

“Kiss him. Same as I told you yesterday, and the day before that,  _ and the day before that.” _ Chris pointed out unhelpfully.

“But I caaaaaannnn’tttt!” Victor whined.

“I swear to God I’m going to punch you one of these days Prince or not” Chris sighed and gave a stretch as he stood up. “Look, why don’t you come to this gentlemen’s club I know? You’re 18 now and maybe if you get your end away you’ll finally stop whining. After all it’s not like Yuuri’s dick is the only one in the world.”

“Don’t wanna” Victor mumbled but then he sighed and lowered his arm, “But I will, if nothing else it takes focus away from my relationship with Yuuri.”

“You’re still worried about your dad?” 

“...A little.” Victor admitted as he stood up, “Okay, take me to this gentlemen’s club”

The club was one with many floors featuring dancers, both male and female, who could give various entertainments for a price.

Chris asked for a private room and asked for a handful of dancers that he knew. Victor watched the transaction silently wondering when his formerly innocent friend turned so....well this. Either way as long as Chris was happy and no one got hurt it didn’t matter to Victor.

Once in the room with drinks in their hands Chris relaxed. 

“How often do you come here?” Victor asked with a raised eyebrow having noted how familiar with everyone Chris was. Chris blushed slightly and looked away.

“Well…”

“Chris! I didn’t think you’d come today!” One of the scantily clad dancers came over and sat immediately in Chris’ lap. He had dark hair and a bright smile and his motions were less sexy and more affectionate as he cuddled up against Chris. The dancer noted Victor watching them with a raised eyebrow and winked at him.

“Oh you won’t get this service here. This is a special treatment just for Chris from me” the dancer explained.

“Mattieu…” Chris sounded a little embarrassed but not too much and he was smiling so much his face probably hurt.

Realisation dawned and Victor grinned.

“You’re dating?” it was less question and more statement of fact but Mattieu looked to Chris for confirmation who raised an eyebrow at Victor.

“Yes well I actually kiss the people  _ I _ like. Though...not here I didn’t. I ran into him at a shop when I was helping my father and recognised him and asked him out for coffee.” Chris smiled fondly at the man in his lap.

“I’m shocked this is the first I heard of this” but Victor wasn’t surprised by Chris’ choice of partner. Chris was even more anti-aristocracy than Victor at this point.

“Yes well maybe if  _ someone _ did something other than whine about their non-existent problems they would have had a chance to hear about it” the comment was pointed but not angry. Still Victor felt bad.

“Sorry Chris, I know I get get a little too self involved at times.

“Apology accepted” Chris raised his glass to show there were no hard feelings and Victor returned the gesture. Then Chris went around introducing the men and women who had come to dance for them.

“They’ll take turns dancing, they are rightly proud of their skills after all, but they know I’m only really interested in Mattieu and frankly I told them they don’t have much chance of you but we’ll leave them a good amount of money and there are other...talents the dancers here have that are worth our money.” Chris explained. 

Victor paused, his drink halfway to his mouth. He lowered it again and shot his friend an amused look.

“You never intended for me to hook up with anyone” Chris just rolled his eyes at the obvious.

“More like I know you’re not interested in anyone but your favourite person. But I did want you to meet these people” 

“Okay,” Victor turned to the group of dancers sitting on the sofa, “How can I help you?”

+++

It turned out Victor could help them a lot. A lot of the laws that criminalised aspects of sex work impacted the most vulnerable in society and did nothing to stop those who were involved in sex-trafficking or those who coerced people into the business. The workers at this club were safe because they served those in the aristocracy, but those who worked in less “reputable” clubs had less protections.

“That’s not to mention laws against abusive husbands or stalking. But we can help you. We dance for the creeps in the aristocracy and they get drunk when we do and when they get drunk and handsy they get  _ talkative _ .” a girl supposedly named Aurora explained.

So they made a deal.

And Victor started frequenting the club regularly.

He just maybe forgot to mention why to some people.

 +++

It came to a head when he stumbled back into his room late one night. He’d managed to talk the law about stalking into being changed so it was a lot stricter and the dancers brought in a lot more alcohol than usual in celebration. 

He nearly screamed when he turned on the light to see a person standing in his room. Luckily his brain caught on to the fact it was Yuuri fast enough to just make it an undignified yelp.

“You went to the club again” Victor didn’t notice the coldness in Yuuri’s tone. He was happy. He’d done a good thing and now his sunshine was in his room.

“Yuuri!” he said expansively holding out his arms, “Howsh my shinesun. I mean my sunshine.” He stumbled forward and swayed.

“Angry” came the terse reply and Victor’s face fell and he stumbled into Yuuri’s space and started patting his head and shoulders.

“Noooo nooo don’t be angry! Why angry? I did good thing!” It was very important for Yuuri to know this. Yuuri’s eyebrows drew in.

“What good thing? Getting drunk and grinded on at the club?” Victor didn’t pick up on the bitterness in Yuuri’s voice. Instead he laughed and pulled Yuuri into a hug, petting his hair as he did so.

“No silly! I got, I got the law thingy changed. So you can’t just follow people and try to scare them and the ladies at the club were soooooooooo happy! That’s why I drunk so many drinks. They were saying thank you!” Yuuri pushed him away causing Victor to pout as he swayed in front of him.

“And the grinding?” Yuuri’s hands were still on Victor’s chest and his eyes widened as the drunk prince grabbed one of his hands and pulled Yuuri close again. His blue eyes were intense as he stared down at Yuuri. His free hand came to cup Yuuri’s chin, his thumb tracing his lips.

“They don’t grind on me. They don’t even dance for me” Victor’s voice had dropped an octave and his pupils were blown. 

“They don’t?” Yuuri whispered, afraid to break whatever drunken spell meant Victor touched him like this. 

Victor was close, close enough that Yuuri to taste the booze on his breath. 

“Of course they don’t, they never have. I go there for information. It would be pointless for them to even try” Victor’s eyes seemed focused on Yuuri’s lips, his thumb swiped over Yuuri’s lower lip again.

“Why? Why would it be pointless” Yuuri was breathless and hard and confused all at once.

Victor moved so his hot breath was against Yuuri’s ear.

“Because the only person I want is you my sunshine. You’re all I’ve wanted for a very long time now” 

Yuuri gave an honest to god whimper. They stood like that for a moment and then Victor slowly collapsed against him like a marionette whose strings had been cut one at a time. A soft snore came from the limp body in Yuuri’s arms.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.”

+++

Victor woke with groan. His head was pounding his mouth tasted like rancid ass. 

“Up you get Moonlight” a far too cheerful voice called from the end of the bed. Victor groaned and covered his head with a pillow.

“The moon sleeps during the day” he grumbled but the pillow was unceremoniously yanked from him. He whined and tried to follow it and found himself sitting up in a mess of tangled hair and general disgruntlement.

“How much do you remember about last night?” Yuuri asked as he filled a glass with water and pressed it into Victor’s hands. Victor blinked down at the glass like it offended him by existing before downing it in one long go.

“Not much” he answered once he’d finished the water, “I’m...I’m not even sure how I got back…Why?” a horrible thought struck him and he suddenly felt more awake “I didn’t do anything bad did I?” he asked urgently as he grabbed Yuuri’s hands.

There was a pause and then Yuuri shook his head.

“Except fall asleep against me not really.” Victor breathed sigh of relief and relaxed.

“You did  _ say _ some very interesting things though” annnnnddd Victor was nice and tense again.

“What kind of things?” 

Yuuri put his hands on his hips and gave Victor a very irritated look.

“Did you honestly forget to tell me that the only reason you go to that club is to meet with informants? That you aren’t suddenly the playboy prince that the tabloids make you out to be? That in fact you have no interest in the dancers that way?” Victor had and he went pale when he realised that.

“Sorry Yuuri...I didn’t...did I say why?” he didn’t want to ask but he had to know. He stared down at his own hands in his lap. 

There was a silence.

“...No.” Yuuri eventually replied, “And I don’t care. I just want to be  _ informed _ about these things! Honestly!” 

Victor breathed a sigh of relief. It was okay. He hadn’t spoiled anything.

He went back to whining about how awful he felt and so once again missed Yuuri’s smug little smile.

Things were going to get more interesting soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I wrote the under age scene I was chatting to a friend and was all "HE'S SUPPOSED TO BE 16! I DON'T APPROVE AT ALL!" (even though in my head it was adult Yuuri and Victor)
> 
> But honestly this is something that isn't too far off something that happened to me as a teen only I was the confused and horny Victor and my (same age) friend was Yuuri. 
> 
> I mostly love this Chapter because of how absolutely done with Victor's shit Chris is.


	12. In Which Confessions are Finally Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri realises that Victor is going to keep running away. 
> 
> So he devises a trap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sexy times that I'm not putting the *** around because Yuuri is almost 18 and Victor is still 19 at the time this happened.
> 
> If you still want to skip it starts really from "It's okay we have plenty of time" and ends with "You can turn around now"
> 
> Btw we have three more chapters of mostly happy times before the angst really kicks in. Enjoy the happy while it lasts

When Victor passed out on Yuuri he seriously considered having the conversation the next morning but knowing Victor he’d just run away again. He needed a plan. A plan that cornered Victor into admitting his desires while sober.

Luckily he had a perfect opportunity coming up. 

His plan was multi-layered. The first thing he needed he already had, the second Leo, Guang Hong and Phichit helped with and the last required Chris who was happy to help.

Everything was in place. 

Victor wouldn’t know what hit him.

+++

Victor greeted yet another noble and tried to avoid sighing. The yearly masquerade ball was an affair much anticipated by the upper classes but Victor never found it much fun. Usually he and Yuuri would make fun of the costumes together in a quiet corner but this year his friend had abandoned him in order to escort his mentor.

Yurio was still too little to attend properly. He made an appearance with the rest of the royal family to open it but was whisked away shortly afterwards. Victor tried not to let his jealousy show.

“Minako! You look gorgeous.” Victor snapped to attention as Minako smiled and greeted the King and Queen before moving to him. 

“You look amazing your Highness, I expect you’ll break many hearts...but then maybe not as much as Yuuri will.” Minako winked before moving on, leaving Victor puzzled. Right up until he turned his attention forward again and was greeted with familiar brown eyes behind a black sequinned mask.

Victor’s breath caught as he took in Yuuri. His hair was slicked back and he was dressed in a black top that extended in the back to a half skirt lined with red. The top had crystals sewed into the right shoulder and left hip. Bits of skin were just able to be seen through bands of black lace that also covered his hands in fingerless gloves. 

Victor’s libido was not helped by the very tight black trousers and knee high black boots Yuuri was wearing either. 

Yuuri just looked sinfully good and all Victor wanted was to press him up against the wall and kiss that smirk off his face.

“Do you like my costume?” Yuuri asked striking a pose.

“Y..yeah. It’s very...striking…” Victor did his best to keep his voice steady. It wasn’t working very well.

“Well let’s see if the ladies think so” Yuuri gave a wink and then was gone.

There was only a handful of people left to greet and then Victor was cut loose to mingle. He made his way over to the refreshments table keeping his eye on the spinning figure of Yuuri as he led a pretty young noble woman in an intimate dance. He watched Yuuri dip her low to the floor and he turned his back to find a much needed drink.

He’d had one and was reaching for another when Chris found him.

“Your Yuuri is a remarkable dancer.” Victor really wished Chris would stop pointing out the obvious.

“I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised, he is Minako’s protege but...I’ve never seen him dance before. Chris I’m gonna die!”

Chris just laughed and leaned against the table. Victor stuck his tongue out at him before raising his glass only to have it lowered by another hand. One covered in black lace.

“Ah ah ah! No getting drunk for you tonight! I don’t want to have to put you to bed again” Yuuri leaned against the table in Victor’s field of vision. His cheeks flushed and his eyes sparkling.

“I won’t get drunk.” Victor protested once he could breathe again. One of Yuuri’s eyebrows quirked upwards in disbelief. 

“Promise?” Yuuri slid closer and Victor found himself nodding. Yuuri smiled at him briefly before turning to look at Chris on the other side of Victor. 

“Dance with me?” Yuuri asked.

“Of course”

Yuuri smiled and looked back at Victor with a smirk. Standing straight he put his hand on Victor’s shoulder.

“Don’t take your eyes off of me” 

And then he was gone, laughing with Chris’ arm around his shoulders.

Victor didn’t even remember turning but it was like Yuuri’s command was controlling his body. So he was watching when they started to dance and oh did he wish he wasn’t. 

Chris was leading and he was holding Yuuri close from behind. His hands on the younger man’s hips as they twisted and turned together. Yuuri made eye contact with Victor and licked his lips deliciously.

The pair danced in a way that was sure to spike rumors about the two of them. Victor  _ burned _ with jealousy. It didn’t matter that he knew Chris was in love with his club dancer. It didn’t matter that he knew Yuuri wasn’t interested in Chris that way. Victor wanted to be the one to touch Yuuri like that, to be touched that way. 

And he couldn’t. Not here. Probably not ever.

The pair finished their dance and bowed to each other before Yuuri left and began dancing with a girl, this time leading. Victor’s jealousy burned even hotter. He wanted Yuuri to take him in that sure grip and lead him around the ballroom.

“Maybe put down your drink before you break it” Chris quipped as he reached Victor again. Victor gave a little growl in reply causing Chris to laugh. “You know your little bodyguard could give the dancers at the club a run for their money. Apparently he’s learned their type of dancing from Minako as well.”

Victor decided it was better to do as Chris suggested and put down his glass. 

He watched Yuuri lead two more girls through dances before he decided he couldn’t take it anymore.

He found his mother.

“I’m feeling a little under the weather, do you think I could be excused from the party?” the Queen put her hand against his forehead.

“You do feel a bit warm. Go on dear, get a good night’s sleep” 

Breathing a sigh of relief Victor took his leave of the ballroom and fled back to his room.

He was barely in his room for anytime before there came a knock on the secret passage. 

“Yuuri?” the passage opened and his best friend, devoid of the mask but still wearing that damn costume was there.

“Hey you left before I got a dance” 

“You know we wouldn’t be able to anyway, not out there” 

Yuuri nodded and then walked forward, right into Victor’s space. 

“Well,” Yuuri began, his voice low and quiet, “we’re alone now” he took Victor’s hands and posed them as if Victor was leading. Victor hesitated for a moment before changing their grips so Yuuri was in the lead.

Yuuri’s eyebrow quirked up again but he didn’t comment before he swept them into a dance.

+++

The plan was going better than Yuuri had expected. He’d got Chris’ signal that Victor was running and rushed out of the ballroom to get to him before he got ready for bed. 

He didn’t expect Victor to agree so easily to the dance, even less to let him lead. Yet here they were, Yuuri was leading them in an intimate dance, one that required body rolls and their hips to be flush together. He could feel the moment when Victor got hard against him before he pushed Yuuri away, his face flushed.

“It’s okay,” Yuuri shrugged off the hands on his shoulders and stepped closer to whisper in Victor’s ear, “I know you want me.”

Yuuri should have predicted the reaction to that. Victor stumbled away from Yuuri, his hand in his hair. 

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I know I shouldn’t!”

Yuuri followed him, his hands out in a placating gesture.

“Victor it’s fine! It’s fine! I want you too!” that caused Victor to stop. He stared at Yuuri, his eyes wide. For a moment hope shone on his face before it was lost.

“But we can’t!”

That pissed Yuuri off.

“Why not!?” what possible reason could keep them from each other?

“You’re only 17.”

“I’m 18 in less than a month” Yuuri took a step towards him.

“My father-”

“We can keep it a secret” another step.

“I don’t want to take advantage of you!”

“I’ve been in love with you for years I think I know my own mind!” Yuuri snapped before his brain caught up with his mouth. Oh no. Oh no! He’d not meant to reveal that. Victor was utterly still as he stared at Yuuri, his mouth open and blue eyes large.

“You’re in love with me?”

“Shit” Yuuri stepped back and looked away, “I didn’t meant to say that.” Victor stepped forward and grabbed Yuuri’s shoulders.

“Yuuri, are you in love with me?” Victor demanded. Yuuri sighed and looked up to meet his eyes.

“Yes, I’m in love with you. I have been since I was at least 14.” Yuuri barely got that out before he found his back hitting the wall and Victor’s lips on his. He made a muffled sound of surprise before he melted against him. His arms came up to pull Victor closer as they kissed. The prince pulled away just enough that they could breathe.

“Say it again” Victor demanded.

“I’m in love with you” Victor’s lips crashed against his again. 

“Again” 

“I’m in love with you”

_ “Again” _

“I’m in love with you! I love you so much” Yuuri groaned as Victor’s lips traveled down to his neck, he tilted his head to give him better access. 

He felt Victor’s hands slide down his sides only to move around to back of his thighs before lifting up. Yuuri made another noise of surprise and wrapped his legs around Victor instinctively, his arms moving to around his neck as he fought for a good hold.

“Victor!” 

Victor ignored him and carried him over to the bed, laying him down gently before crawling over him. 

“Hey in case you didn’t know? I love you too” Victor told him as he sat up, straddling Yuuri’s legs, and started unbuttoning his shirt.  Yuuri blushed scarlet but brought his hands up to unbutton his own top but Victor suddenly covered his hands with his own, stopping him.

“Let me?” Yuuri swallowed hard but nodded, pulling his hands away, resting them on either side of his head.

Victor slowly unbuttoned Yuuri’s shirt with a smile on his lips. Once he reached the bottom he ran his hands under the open shirt, skimming his stomach and up to his chest. Yuuri’s breath caught in his throat and Victor smirked as he pushed the top open revealing Yuuri’s soft skin. 

He bent down and caught Yuuri’s lips in another kiss. As he pulled away Yuuri followed his lips, shaking the top free from his arms. Yuuri kissed him as Victor pulled the top from beneath him, dropping it off the edge of the bed. 

Yuuri brought his hands up to travel under Victor’s open shirt, the lace of his fingerless gloves dragging against his skin in the most delicious of ways. 

Victor’s shirt was removed fully and discarded like Yuuri’s. They spend some time just kissing and touching each other. Yuuri pulled off his gloves in irritation before returning his hands to Victor’s body, desperate to feel him.

Wanting more Yuuri kissed down to Victor’s neck, nipping and kissing but careful not to leave marks. Victor groaned, his hips rocking involuntarily. 

Yuuri’s hands travelled down Victor’s torso towards his belt but as they got close Victor caught his wrists, stopping him. He stopped kissing and pulled back to look at Victor, a question in his eyes.

“I’m not...I’m not ready for that. I’m still...I’m used to this being forbidden. Maybe...maybe like we did that one time?” Victor was blushing but Yuuri felt his heart melt. He leaned forward and kissed Victor once gently. 

“It’s okay, we have plenty of time” Victor smiled at that and let go of Yuuri’s wrists, “Let’s just move so we’re more comfortable.” he suggested and Victor nodded getting off Yuuri’s legs.

They settled side by side, sitting up against the headboard. Victor was still hesitating so Yuuri opened his trousers first freeing his erection. With his free hand he directed Victor’s face towards his own and kissed him, gently at first but quickly opening his mouth to invite Victor in. He felt rather then saw Victor hastily free his own erection but soon both of them were gasping into each other’s mouths. In silent agreement they pulled away so they could watch each other. 

Victor’s hand was moving fast over his hard cock, his hips rising and falling slightly as his now dark eyes watched Yuuri intently. 

“God I want to suck you off” Yuuri found himself saying. He heard Victor’s breath catch and smiled, “I want to taste you on my tongue. I want to taste your cum as you cum down my throat” Yuuri was living for the groan Victor let out with that.

“Would you like that?” he continued mercilessly, “Do you want to cum down my throat? Or would you prefer to cum over my face. Mark me as yours?” 

_ “Yuuri!” _ Victor gasped, bending over as he came over his hand and stomach. 

He was still breathing hard as he lay back against the headboard to watch Yuuri.

“Victor, please touch me” Yuuri whimpered. He was so close but he needed something a little bit more.

Victor’s eyes flicked over his face for a moment and then his hand, still covered in his own cum, reached out for Yuuri’s cock. Yuuri let go and after a moment of hesitation Victor wrapped his hand around it.

Yuuri hissed, his hips rising, seeking more.

Victor shifted so he could kiss Yuuri’s neck as his hand moved over Yuuri’s cock. 

“You’re so beautiful like this” Victor whispered to him, “You were such a tease all night, I couldn’t take my eyes off of you. Who knew you’d be so needy for me” 

Yuuri whimpered again, closing his eyes as he fell into his approaching climax.

“So beautiful, so needy, so  _ mine _ ” and that did it. That little display of possessiveness was enough to get Yuuri cumming, crying out Victor’s name as he did so.

Victor stroked him through his release before letting go. He then kissed Yuuri before slipping off of the bed. Yuuri cracked his eyes to watch him retire to the bathroom. There was a sound of running water and Victor came back with a damp towel. 

There was a moment of awkwardness before he held it out to Yuuri. 

“Here, I’ll just...” he turned around quickly once Yuuri took the offered towel, his face very red again. Yuuri cleaned himself up.

“You can turn around now” When Victor did turn around he found Yuuri tucked back into his trousers as he removed the boots. Yuuri caught his eye.

“I know I can’t stay the night here but I want to spend some more time with you and I don’t want to keep my boots on your bed.” he explained. Victor nodded and climbed onto the bed next to Yuuri. Now that the L word had been said and  _ that _ had happened he just felt incredibly awkward. They sat next to each other in slightly uncomfortable silence when something Yuuri had said finally filtered down into Victor’s brain.

“Wait...what did you mean when you said you didn’t mean to say you were in love with me? Were you not going to tell me?” why wouldn’t Yuuri want to tell him? He looked over at his...boyfriend? But Yuuri refused to make eye contact.

“Well...I was pretty sure you wanted me physically but I didn’t think you were in love with me. So I was trying to keep it casual.” Yuuri’s fingers were twisting around each other as he spoke. His words hurt Victor’s heart. 

“You mean you were willing to sleep with me even though you thought it meant nothing to me?” that was wrong. Victor’s heart hurt even more when Yuuri glanced at him and then away, a blush high on his cheeks.

“Well...I thought it would be enough” Victor couldn’t help it, he pulled Yuuri into a tight hug.

“Oh Sunshine, you’re worth so much more than ‘enough’ I wish you could see that” there was a pause before Yuuri slowly returned the hug.

“But we still have to keep it a secret. I know the cost. I know eventually you’ll have to wed a woman. Like I told Phichit when I realised I was in love with you, I can do a lot of things but growing an heir in my body is not one of them” Yuuri squeezed him tighter and Victor returned the hug in silence until the sentence caught up with him again and he shoved Yuuri away so he could look at him.

“Wait you told Phichit?” he asked. Yuuri stared at him before giving a little laugh, his eyes sparkling.

“Well yeah, he and Guang Hong and Leo have been helping in my quest to seduce you ever since I realised I loved you.” 

Victor felt his jaw drop. His Yuuri was sneakier than he’d given him credit for.

“So wait me walking in on your sword practice...that was a set up?!? Did Chris know?!” his voice was squeakier than he’d like.

“Well yeah of course it was. Wait it worked? Is that why you pushed me away? Also I’m not sure how long he knew but yes? I mean he was in on tonight’s plan” Yuuri explained with a little frown. Victor hung his head and sighed long and tired.

“No wonder he kept telling me to just kiss you and why he was so annoyed with me. Wait is that why that dance was so provocative? You play dirty!” he let go off Yuuri to lay down dramatically on the bed with an arm covering his eyes.

“Well if you hadn’t insisted on running away from me at every opportunity I wouldn’t have had to trap you!” Yuuri snapped before his eyes lit up in surprise “Wait Chris knew you were in love with me?! Why didn’t he tell me!?” Victor let out a little laugh at the outrage in Yuuri’s voice.

“Probably for the same reason he didn’t tell me about your feelings. He wanted us to work it out for ourselves.” Victor sighed and sat up again.

“Seriously though, I’m sorry we have to keep it a secret. I know my duty as prince means I have to marry a woman but if I could I would marry you in an instant. You’re the one I love, and you always will be. I guess I just have to try and marry someone who is okay with being my cover. That means I have to make friends with someone who is willing to be second place in my heart” they were silent for a moment before Yuuri reached forward and twined the fingers of their right hands together.

“It’s okay. I knew the circumstances coming into this. I want to be with you. No matter what.” 

Victor smiled down at their joined hands before another thought crossed his mind.

“Where the hell is Makkachin?”

“Oh he’s in my room.”

“You really thought of everything!”


	13. In Which They Gain Another Ally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people find out about them but it helps rather then hinders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awkward Sexy Times! if you want to skip go from "It had been humiliating at the time but both ended up gifting Chris something quite expensive as a thank you." to "They certainly didn’t hear the door open."

Their friends were happy when they told them they were finally a couple and of course promised to keep it a secret. 

Once Yuuri was old enough he also started accompanying Victor and Chris to the club. 

Mostly he listened as Victor worked with the men and women to find out their concerns and their information. However he also took it as an opportunity to learn more of the dances they did at the club. He’d learned some from Minako but this type of dancing had moved on since her day and he wanted the latest skills. 

Victor was very appreciative. 

For months they were able to keep it a complete secret from anyone except their chosen friends. It was hard in the day not to succumb to the desire to hold hands, to be the couple they wanted to be. 

The tension was almost unbearable and inevitably led to frantic love making once the night came and they could be alone. 

Luckily they were friends with Chris who gave them a very embarrassing and detailed lesson in sex ed. Mostly how to do it without anyone getting hurt. It had been humiliating at the time but both ended up gifting Chris something quite expensive as a thank you.

“Yes! Yes!” Yuuri lifted himself up and dropped down again and again on Victor’s cock. He leaned back, his hands digging into Victor’s thighs as he fucked himself hard. 

“You’re so fucking beautiful like this” Victor’s hands were clutching his hips in an almost painful grip. Yuuri shivered at the praise wanting it almost as much as he wanted Victor’s cock in him. 

“Do you like it better when I ride you like this or when I’m fucking your beautiful ass?” he asked with a cocky grin that only grew as Victor groaned appreciatively. 

“Don’t make me choose” Victor demanded. Yuuri grinned at him before his eyes fluttered shut, his mouth going slack as he managed to hit his prostrate dead on.

“Oh god Victor!” they were both vocal during sex but generally weren’t too loud. They didn’t want to get caught. Still they were maybe too involved with what they were doing.

They certainly didn’t hear the door open. 

They did hear someone clear their throat however. They froze and then Yuuri scrambled off of Victor’s lap and they both frantically covered themselves with the blankets. When they finished panicking they looked over at the sound and found a very red faced Yakov looking in decidedly the other direction.

“I’ll leave the room. You have five minute to make yourself decent.”

He left the room just as he said and in five minutes he found Victor and Yuuri hastily dressed, both pale as ghosts and looking at the ground.

“How long?” he asked finally.

They sat in silence holding hands.

“How. Long.” they winced but shared a glance.

“Since the masquerade ball” Victor answered finally.

Yakov sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Right. Of course. Who knows?”

The two of them glanced at each other again.

“Phichit Chulanont, Guang Hong Ji, Leo de la Iglesia, and Christophe Giacometti.” their voices were subdued.

“Right” Yakov seemed to be wishing he had something that could wipe his memory.

“Please don’t tell the King” Victor’s voice cracked with worry, his hand gripping Yuuri’s tightly, “We know...we know it has to be a secret. We know I’m eventually going to have to marry a woman and we’ll deal with that when it comes to it...but please don’t tell my father.”

Yakov seemed to pause at the fear in the boys voice. He had had every intention in lecturing the pair but it seemed unnecessary.

“Just...just be more careful. And lock your damn door. No one wants to see that!” 

The boys looked up at him finally, their faces hopeful.

“You’re not going to tell?” Yuuri asked, Yakov grunted. Like he would be the one to come between these two.

“No I’m not. It’s not any of my business. You two seem to know the risks and the realities of the situation.” Well he wouldn’t tell the king at least. Other people probably needed to know.

“Thank you Yakov!” 

“Yes yes. I’m leaving now to try to drink the memory of what I just witnessed out of my mind” Yakov waved a hand and left the couple in the room.

Victor breathed a sigh of relief and collapsed on the bed.

“I thought for sure we were done for.” He muttered.

“Victor?” 

“Hmm?” Victor turned his head to look at his young lover. Yuuri was holding himself tense and when he looked at Victor his eyes were blazing with a fire that made Victor simultaneously frightened and aroused. 

“Just so you know, no one will never separate us”

Victor believed him.

+++

A week and a half later Victor was asked to join the Queen for tea. Something he found to be entirely suspicious. While sometimes his mother just wanted his company more than half the time these requests meant she was doing something that would piss off his father.

He knew his suspicions were correct when he entered to blue parlour to find a young noble woman he vaguely remembered from his childhood.

“Ah Victor! How good of you to join us! We’re just waiting for one more guest. In the meantime let me introduce you to Lady Yuuko Toyomura.” The lady had stood as he answered and curtsied respectfully as she was introduced. He bowed politely in response.

“A pleasure” 

“The pleasure’s all mine. You know, one of my oldest friends was quite the fan of yours. Wouldn’t shut up about you when we were kids” she had a nice genuine smile. Victor, unused to such an expression found himself smiling his real smile back.

“Is that so?” that was also an unusual tactic of hers, “What was your friend’s name?” 

“Oh I think you may have heard it” now her smile was mischievous, as if she knew a secret he didn’t. “It was-”

“Yuu-chan?! What are you doing here?!”” Two heads turned to the exclamation to find Yuuri staring at the girl in bewilderment.

“You know her?” Victor asked breaking etiquette badly but frankly he felt it wasn’t helping anymore.

“As I was saying your Highness,” Yuuko continued on cheerfully, “I think you’d recognise my friend’s name. He goes by Yuuri Okukawa at the moment, though when I knew him best he was simple Yuuri Katsuki”

Victor gaped at her and she giggled at his expression before she sat back at the table. 

“Sit down dears, the tea’s getting cold” The Queen said pleasantly. Both Victor and Yuuri sat down at the table, moving mechanically as the weirdness of the situation settled on them.

“How do you two know each other anyway?” Victor asked once he found his voice again.

“My mother is good friends with Minako. They used to bring us with them when visiting each other and I used to play with Mari and Yuuri and...another friend of ours” in that slight pause her smile fell a little bit before it fixed itself again.

“You’re as pretty as ever Yuu-chan” Yuuri told her with a smile. 

“Oh you’re a flatterer. I can see palace life has done well for you. Though I did miss seeing you your letters have been a delight.” this was a surprise. Victor wasn’t aware Yuuri had been writing to anyone. 

Yuuri was blushing and the look he shot Victor promised to explain everything later. 

“Yuuko and I have had a quite interesting conversation about those letters. Specifically the things Yuuko as an old friend of Yuuri’s was able to read between the lines” 

At the Queen’s words Victor became aware there were no servants of any kind in the room. It was just the four of them. He instinctively took Yuuri’s hand, something told him there was no reason to hide it. Yuuri shot him a concerned look but didn’t pull away. 

The Queen nodded in something close to approval.

“You’ve been romantically involved for some months now haven’t you?” 

The boys shared a look. It was a look that said quite clearly that they both knew lying to the Queen was not an option. 

“Yes mother” Victor finally admitted.

“We know it has to be a secret. We’re prepared for the...complications” Yuuri quickly interjected.

The Queen nodded again, a slight smile on her face.

“Well, Lady Toyomura has a suggestion”

Yuuko looked at the queen and then down at her hands which were folded in her lap.

“I came because I realised Yuuri and you were in love your Highness, and...and I know of a way for the...complication...to be improved.” Yuuko took a huge breath and looked up at the young couple. “Marry me”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enter Yuuko!
> 
> She and Takeshi will have a role to play later on. 
> 
> Also the Queen lied. She totally learned it from Yakov. Lilia and Minako know as well and are mildly amused that the boys think they don't. 
> 
> This chapter and the next is more setting up people's relationships with each other and other little things that will come into play later.


	14. In Which They Have Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The friends all get together with Yuuko and Yurio tags along

Whatever they expected Yuuko to say it wasn’t that.

There was a silence as they stared at her, her ears turning red.

“What?” it wasn’t the most intelligent of replies but Victor wasn’t feeling his most intelligent. Yuuko’s ears turned even more red.

“Marry me. Pretend to date me for a few months, a year, whatever and then we’ll be engaged and finally married. You can continue your relationship with Yuuri without worry because you know I’ll cover you.” she explained, her face blushing.

They stared at her some more in shock and confusion.

“Why would you offer to do this?” it felt like a valid question to Victor.

The girl blushed harder, her shoulders raised.

“Two reasons. Firstly, Yuuri is my friend. I’ve known him since he was just the son of Lady Okukawa’s head maid and butler. His happiness is important to me.” Yuuri felt a surge of affection for his friend at that.

“And secondly?” Victor prompted after a little bit of silence. Yuuko looked up at them with wide desperate eyes.

“Because I need a cover too!”

There was a long silence and then Yuuri smacked his forehead with his open palm.”

“Takeshi!” he exclaimed. Yuuko nodded her hands clenched into fists. Victor looked at Yuuri in confusion.

“Takeshi was a boy that worked for Yuuko’s mother. He used to play with us. He was a bit of a bully when we were little but we actually became quite good friends before I left. As far as I know he managed to gather a little coin and was looking to buy a pub.” Yuuri explained. Yuuko nodded tersely.

“He’s bought a place here in the capital. Mother brought me here to get me ‘experience at court’ but I know that means an advantageous marriage except I’m...I’m…”

“You’re in love with Takeshi” Victor finished for her.

Yuuko nodded again, holding herself tense. 

Victor looked over at Yuuri, he had pretty much decided but it depended on Yuuri’s thoughts on the matter. Yuuri nodded slightly.

Smiling Victor turned back to Yuuko.

“I gladly accept your offer, but I think there are some friend’s we’d like you to meet”

The Queen smiled as she sipped her tea.

+++

“Yurio?” 

The six year old prince grinned at the sound of his favourite person.

“YUURI! Have you come to play with me?” he smacked into Yuuri at full speed in a tackle hug. Yuuri let out a sound that was half laugh half grunt as he hugged Yurio back.

“Not quite. I wanted to know if you wanted to come with me and Victor to meet some of our friends” 

Yurio’s eyes grew as wide as saucers. 

“You mean it? I get to meet Phichit and everyone?” he asked excitedly. Yuuri nodded, a big grin on his face.

“Yup, your mom said it was okay” Yuuri laughed as Yurio tackled him in another hug.

Yurio got ready as fast as he could and then was pulling on Yuuri’s arm and asking for him to hurry. 

They met Victor in the courtyard. Yurio started to run to him for a hug when he noticed the young woman with his brother. 

Startled he stopped and then ducked behind Yuuri.

“Yuuri who’s that?” he asked quietly.

“That’s Yuuko. She’s a friend of mine. Don’t worry! She’s really nice” Yuuri assured him. Yurio pouted up at him.

“I’m not worried” he forced himself to stop hiding behind Yuuri and approach his brother and the strange lady. He even let Victor sweep him into a hug.

“It’s good to see you Yurio. This” Victor half turned, one hand still on Yurio’s shoulder, “Is Yuuko. She’s an old friend of Yuuri’s and she’s...well I’m probably going to marry her someday” that surprised Yurio. He thought his brother was devoted to Yuuri. That made him both a little angry and a little relieved. 

“How do you do?” Yurio said politely, remembering his manners.

“I’m great your highness and I hope we can be friends” she had a nice smile.

“Do you like cats?” he asked her cautiously. Her smile grew.

“I love cats” she passed the test and soon Yurio had abandoned his brother in order to chat to Yuuko. 

“We’re here” Yuuri announced holding open a door. Yurio jumped in surprise, he hadn’t been paying attention to their surroundings at all.

“Yuuri! It’s been too long!” a big beefy man said coming around a counter to give Yuuri a one sided hug as they entered.

“Takeshi, it really has been. This is Victor and Nikolai but we call him Yurio” Yuuri introduced them and the man smiled at them.

“Well welcome to my home, come come your friends are already gathered in a private room” the man waved them through a busy kitchen and up a set of stairs to a big room where four men were lounging.

There was a lot of introductions and then everyone settled down to eat and talk. Yurio was quick to place himself next to Yuuri and was only a little annoyed when Victor sat on the other side of Yuuri. 

Yurio mostly listened as they discussed things he didn’t understand. What he did understand was that Yuuko was only marrying Victor because neither of them wanted to be married and loved other people. He had no problems in knowing who it was Victor loved. He never let go of Yuuri’s hand.

Of course Victor would be in love with Yuuri. Yuuri was the best!  But it made Yurio feel weird.

He grew quieter, pulled up close to Yuuri.

Yuuri of course noticed. 

“Hey Yurio would you help me take these plates down to the kitchen?” he asked quietly. Yurio nodded and took a few of the plates as Yuuri carried a bigger pile. Takeshi tried to offer to take them but Yuuri waved him off. 

They took the plates down in silence but on the way back Yuuri pulled him off to the side.

“What’s wrong Yurio? You’re being very quiet” he had knelt down so he could look Yurio in the eye. Yurio twisted his shirt in his hands.

“Jus’ jus’ do you you know like Victor more than me? I know it’s a secret an’ an’ an’ I won’t tell! But you wanna marry each other so that means you like him better don’t you?” Yurio could feel his lip trembling. He wouldn’t cry. He’d be brave like Yuuri. 

Yuuri’s face went all soft and he pulled Yurio into a hug.

“Oh Yurio, no! Of course I don’t like him more than you. I love you both just in slightly different ways. I love you like you’re my own flesh and blood.” Yuuri pulled away, his hands on Yurio’s shoulders, “I love Victor in a more...romantic way. But that doesn’t mean I love him more than you. I love you both equally, just...in different ways. Besides you’re still my favourite prince” Yuuri grinned at him and Yurio laughed wetly through his unshed tears.

“Promise?” he asked, still unsure.

“Promise.” Yuuri answered firmly giving him another hug, “Now shall we join the others? Phichit wanted to show you how to play his favourite card game”

“Yeah!” 

When they got back to the room they were both greeted warmly and Phichit did indeed show Yurio how to play as they all joined in with the game. (He may have also taught Yurio how to cheat but that’s by the by)

Tired but happy he let Victor lift him up in his arms. They were hanging back as Yuuri said goodbye to his friends.

“Victor?” Yurio asked sleepily.

“Yes Yurio?” 

“You can love Yuuri, it’s okay.” Victor’s arms stiffened around him and Yurio sleepily patted his head, “It’s okay I won’t tell no one. But you gotta take care of him because Yuuri’s the best” He felt Victor relax as he let out a low chuckle.

“Yes, yes he is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a happy little short chapter establishing Yuuko and Takeshi's place and Yurio's relationship with Victor and Yuuri


	15. In Which a Threat Is Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions rise in the palace despite the engagement providing cover
> 
> Ages: Yuuri is 20 Victor 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexy times if you want to skip it starts at "Victor unbuttoned his shirt, cursing mentally against his hands that shook with the desperate need to feel Yuuri against him." and ends at: "As they came down from their high"

Surprisingly the King accepted Yuuko without any fight. They “dated” for two years in which Victor found Yuuko an intelligent and capable young woman. But despite agreeing to the union he still felt sick when their engagement was announced. He was comforted by the fact that Yuuko’s smile was just as forced as his own. 

Yuuri looked as serene as usual from where he stood in the shadows by Yurio. He’d been doing that more frequently in public. Giving Victor space and spending that time with Yurio. He was referred to less frequently as Victor’s shadow and more and more as the “Princes’ Attack Dog”. 

It was good for removing his father’s suspicions but Victor missed him at his side. 

That night he waited for Yuuri in his bedchamber, his heart heavy.

Yuuri entered the room and crossed to where Victor was sat on the bed and straddled his lap. Victor buried his face against Yuuri’s neck, breathing in his scent before he pulled back enough to capture Yuuri’s lips with his. 

Yuuri deepened the kiss, desperation and need coming across. Victor unbuttoned his shirt, cursing mentally against his hands that shook with the desperate need to feel Yuuri against him. 

He had it half open when Yuuri pulled away from the kiss with curse, pulling his shirt over his head, flinging it away from them. In fact he stood up, divesting himself of his trousers. Victor took the moment to strip himself of his own clothes, moving up the bed.

Yuuri naked, his eyes reflecting Victor’s pain and need, climbed on the bed over Victor. He kissed with all the love and despair in his heart which was returned with every kiss, every caress.

Victor reached up and pulled a vial of oil from beneath a pillow. Yuuri kissed him repeatedly.

“Need you in me” Victor was able to gasp out as Yuuri grinded against him. Yuuri accepted the vial silently, his lips trailing down to leave kisses against Victor’s neck. Victor could feel him trembling to hold back from leaving marks.

He continued to kiss down Victor’s body until his mouth closed around his cock. Victor’s back arched in response as he gasped in pleasure. Trying to keep from thrusting up into the perfect heat of Yuuri’s mouth. He settled with a sigh of pleasure when he felt Yuuri’s slick fingers rub up against his hole.

He needed this so bad. He needed to feel Yuuri in him. He relaxed as he felt the first finger breach him. Yuuri moved slowly as he always did, opening him up carefully and gently. Petting against his prostate but keeping him always on the edge of cumming without falling over.

He licked and sucked as his fingers moved, slowly driving Victor insane.

“Please please please!” Victor begged. Yuuri pulled away from him, his fingers leaving Victor’s body pulling a whine from the prince.

But Yuuri quickly replaced his fingers with his hard cock. He still moved slowly but steadily, and soon he was buried to the hilt in Victor. His hands moved from Victor’s hips to scramble to find Victor’s and entwine their fingers.

After a moment for them to adjust he started to move, slowly and deeply, grinding in when he pushed back in. His hands were pushing Victor’s into the bed beside his head and he dipped his head to capture Victor’s lips with his again.

They were unhurried, they’re joint pleasure slowly building until Yuuri couldn’t take it anymore, his hips snapping hard into Victor, causing the prince to moan in pleasure.

“Mine” Yuuri growled as he fucked Victor into the mattress. Victor responded by hooking his ankles around Yuuri’s back as he came untouched between them. Yuuri followed with a low cry, his face buried against Victor’s neck.

As they came down from their high Victor became aware that Yuuri was crying against his throat.

“I know love, I know” he held Yuuri closer to him, his heart hurting with the same pain.

+++

Despite the engagement tensions had risen in the palace. Especially between the King and Queen.

“What is the meaning of this Maria?” The King demanded one afternoon, slamming the door as he entered the room where the Queen was embroidering while Yuuri and Victor played with Yurio. 

“What’s the meaning of what Alexander?” the Queen didn’t even look up from her work. 

“You know exactly what I’m talking about you stupid cow! You issuing a statement on behalf of the palace promising to raise taxes for the aristocracy” Yurio glared at his father as he spoke. The Queen just sighed and put her embroidery to the side.

“It needs to be done. Things won’t become better by putting the strain of the economy on the poor. The rich can afford to pay higher tax” she explained as she stood up, her face composed as the King turned red with anger.

“You really are a stupid bitch-” he began only to be interrupted. 

“HEY! YOU CAN’T TALK TO MAMA LIKE THAT!” Yurio’s fists were clenched in anger as he moved between his parents. He was only nine but filled with fire and anger.

What happened next seemed to happen in slow motion. Yuuri saw the King raise his hand and bring it down, hitting Yurio with the back of it. The young prince flew as he fell to ground. Yuuri was growling and wondered why he wasn’t rushing over when he realised that Victor was holding him back.

“That won’t help” Victor hissed in his ear. Still growling he nodded and Victor let him go, he ran to the boy on the floor, gathering him in his arms.

“How dare you! HOW DARE YOU!” Yuuri glanced over at Queen. Yurio was still sobbing in his arms. A white mark surrounded by red on his cheek. 

The Queen was standing straight, her eyes blazing with fire. She was the very image of a warrior queen from ages past. 

“The brat shouldn’t speak to me like that” the king spat but he took a step backwards.

“He was standing up for what he believed to be right! Something you wouldn’t understand being such a pathetic putrid sack of shit” even Yuuri gasped, he had never heard the queen swear in all the years he had known her.

“I am the King…” it sounded like a pathetic whine. 

“You are a fool and a weakling and you deserve everything that will eventually happen to you. Now get out” the Queen interrupted, every inch of her exuding power and strength.

“But-”

“Get. Out.” 

The King fled. 

The Queen stood for a moment, her chest heaving with emotion before she dropped to her knees to take her sobbing son from Yuuri. Their eyes met over Yurio’s head. 

They were in agreement.

+++

Yuuri waited until much later in the day. 

The King was still in his study. Probably avoiding the Queen after their argument. Yurio had been put to bed and Victor had been asked to give Yuuri space after he failed to calm his lover down. 

Yuuri couldn’t calm down.

He had a task to do.

He talked it over quickly with the Queen so he knew when he entered the study there would be no interruptions.

“What do you want?” The King asked barely giving him a glance.

That wouldn’t do. 

Yuuri crossed the room and pulled the King out of the chair, slamming him to the floor. He could hear the breath knocked out of the man under him. Whatever the man saw in his face made him turn even paler than usual. 

“I’m here to tell you a truth. You will not raise your hand against Prince Nikolai and Prince Victor ever again” Yuuri’s voice was quiet, his hand shot out to grip the King’s neck with one hand as he opened his mouth to call for help.

“I could let you yell of course” Yuuri continued, the ice that generally sat on the surface of his skin had sunk down and now Yuuri felt like he was almost completely made of it. All except for the coil of rage deep within in soul. “No one would come for you.”

Yuuri eased off on the man’s throat just enough that he could get enough air to whisper.

“I could have you tried for treason!” the man spat. Yuuri smiled thinly, he really was an idiot.

“The Prince’s attack dog? Commit treason? Don’t be silly. No one would believe you. No one saw me enter this room and I have too many allies and you have too few. But don’t be mistaken. You raise your hand against Nikolai or Victor ever again and nothing will keep you safe from me. I will gladly gut you, no matter what cost to me.” Yuuri savoured the fear on the man’s face. “Understand?” he demanded.

“Y-yes…” the King stuttered out, his eyes wide with terror.

“Good.” he let the King go and stood up and turned to leave. He got five steps away before he turned back to the man who was coughing as he sat up.

“If you continue down this path you will be gutted one day, and I hope to god I’m the one holding the knife” 

He left then, being careful not to be seen as he made his way back to his room and then to Victor. 

Someday something was going to have to be done about the King. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very sad sex at the beginning.
> 
> This is a taster of the problems to come...


	16. In Which Everything Goes to Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything Goes to Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! *runs*

Yuuri and Victor were chatting about a policy that Victor was trying to get changed when the doors of his room swung open. Yuuri and Victor turned to it automatically, Yuuri stepping slightly in front of Victor as usual.

“There he is” The King said pointing at Yuuri. Guards stepped forward around the King to advance on Yuuri.

“What is this!?” Victor asked trying to move in between the guards and Yuuri only to get shoved to the side.

“Yuuri Okukawa you are under arrest for the murder of the Queen Maria Nikiforov” the King pronounced. Both Yuuri and Victor paled as the guards seized Yuuri’s arms.

“When did this happen?” Victor demanded.

“One hour ago” A lord behind the King supplied. Victor narrowed his eyes. He knew each of the lords who stood behind his father, they were all the worst kind of scum that festered in the aristocracy.

“Yuuri was with me an hour ago” Victor interjected sharply, “This is absurd! Why would he even want to hurt the Queen!”

“We have reason to believe he was working under the orders of Lord and Lady Feltsmen. That he was a sleeper cell manipulated by Lady Okukawa. They have certainly fled the palace” A different lord interjected. Victor glared at them standing between Yuuri and the King.

“Except he has been with me the entire time! He literally could not have done it!” Victor shouted, “Besides which there is no way Lord and Lady Feltsmen would have raised a finger against the Queen”

“But they did. It’s only a wonder we managed to chase the culprit off in time to protect Prince Nikolai” The first Lord said with a vicious grin and Victor paled even more. They were using Yurio, an innocent 10 year old as a hostage.

“It’s okay Victor. Everything will work out okay.” Yuuri said as the guards manhandled him past Victor and through the door with the sneering nobles.

“You’ll be locked into your quarters tonight. This is for your own protection” The King said as he and the nobles left.

“You can’t do this! YOU CAN’T DO THIS!” Victor ran at the door even as it clicked closed and locked shut. He slammed a fist against the door.

“THIS IS WRONG!” he yelled before slumping down. He hoped his outrage was convincing enough. He knew Yuuri wouldn’t have walked out with them without having a plan. He just hoped it was a good one.

+++

Once in the hall Yuuri eyed the King. 

“Lies do not become us” he said before allowing himself to be manhandled away from the nobles.

He was taken to a cell in the Tower. It was quite near and used to holding prisoners of a certain...worth. It would be more challenging to do what he needed but not impossible.

He was sat against the bars of his cell in the basement as he contemplated his choices when the King approached.

“Is one of the posh cells upstairs being cleared for me? I’m assuming you’re not going to kill me, I’m more valuable as a means of controlling Victor after all” He stood and grinned cockily at the King on the other side of the bars.

“I have the Queen’s bastard for that. I don’t need you” The King spat. Yuuri’s grin grew.

“You sure about that?” he asked, he hands coming to grip the bars lightly.

“Haven’t you learned what happens to people who are too arrogant for their own good?” Yuuri ducked his head at that, a low chuckle leaving him before he looked back up at the King, an evil smile on his face.

“So you’re not even bothering with the charade that you didn’t murder the Queen. Tell me, did you do it yourself or did you make someone else do your dirty work?” 

The King leaned forward, his own smile mocking.

“Why don’t you ask Nikolai?”

Leaning in was his mistake.

Yuuri’s hand shot out and gripped him by the shirt, pulling him against the bars, his lips near the King’s ear.

“One day I will face you without these bars and when that happens I will bathe in your blood” Yuuri hissed before shoving the King away and sitting down, his back to the King.

“I take three pieces of bacon for my breakfast” Yuuri said as dismissively as possible. He heard the King scramble up from where he’d fallen to the ground and leave as quickly as possible. Yuuri ignored him, his mind bent to what he needed to do.

Once it was quiet, he pulled a piece of metal out from his boot and made quick work of the lock. He then proceeded to knock out the guard in the next room and slipped back into the palace via the kitchen where he encountered a boy with dark hair.

“Master Okukawa!”

+++

Victor paced his room, chewing on a nail. Then a sound came from the secret passage. His heart was in his throat as he turned to look at it, but it wasn’t Yuuri who stumbled through but instead a boy of about eleven and twelve. He looked like a kitchen boy of some kind with dark hair and clean but cheap clothing.

His eyes widened when he saw Victor and he immediately bowed low. 

“Your Highness! Master Okukawa asked me to lead you to the kitchens! We must hurry and be as quiet as we can!” 

Victor wasted no time and followed the boy all the way through the passage and then through the dark halls to the kitchens. There he found both Yuuri and his brother. Yurio was pale, his face serious as he accepted Victor’s hug.

“I managed to get Yurio out but who knows how much time we have” Yuuri whispered breathlessly, “According to Otabek Yakov, Lilia and Minako were warned with just enough time to escape but not enough to stop them. It’s likely Lilia’s network is compromised beyond hope. I have no idea if ours is or not. We need a safe house” 

“I know somewhere” the adults turned to regard the kitchen boy who blushed and faltered. “I...I used to help out a former gardener, Nikolai Plisetsky. He was friends with the Queen and very loyal. I know where he lives and could take you there! I’m sure he’d help you!” Yuuri and Victor shared a startled look, both remembering the Queen’s words after she gave birth to Yurio, but still they hesitated.

“It would be safe with him.” Yurio spoke for the first time looking up Yuuri, “He used to play with me. He was good friends with...with Mama and I used to call him grandad. I’m sure it’ll be safe with him.”

Yuuri looked between the princes and sighed heavily. 

“I don’t see us as having much choice. We don’t really have time to get anything. We all must go now”

Victor smiled sadly, taking Yuuri’s hands in his own.

“I won’t be going with you” 

Yuuri’s eyes widened and he gripped Victor’s hands tightly.

“No! You’re not safe! Why would you stay?!” Yuuri’s voice cracked, his brown eyes wide and desperate. Victor looked sad but determined, his jaw set.

“You know why love, if I leave there will be no obstacle at all for their excesses” Yuuri brought their joined hands up between them, stepping closer to Victor as the man explained his choice.

“No! You’ll be utterly alone! You won’t be able to stop anything they do! Just come with us and we can plan and return stronger” but even as Yuuri said this he knew Victor would stay and Victor could see it in his eyes.

“I might not be able to do much but I have to try. I would be failing my mother and my people and you if I didn’t do the best I could. You have to take Yurio far away from my father’s hand. Keep him safe as you’ve always kept me” his voice was gentle and Yuuri couldn’t stop the tears from falling, he was shaking his head desperately. He knew what was coming but couldn’t stop Victor.

“Yuuri Okukawa formally Yuuri Katsuki; I release you from your vow to me and bind you to care for my brother Yuri Nikolai Nikiforov. Keep him safe from harm” Yuuri went limp held up by Victor’s grip on his hands, a quiet sob ripping from him. Victor lifted their joined hands and kissed Yuuri’s fingers.

They stood there for a moment as Yuuri gathered himself. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, standing firm on his feet. He finally lifted his head to meet Victor’s steady gaze, noting the warmth and sorrow in his eyes.

“I’ll come back for you. I will find a way to save you, to save us all” he promised and Victor smiled.

“I know you will love” Victor finally let go of Yuuri’s hands and they came together in a passionate kiss, trying to sear the memory of it in both their minds. They pulled apart far enough to rest their foreheads together for a heartbeat and then Yuuri was pulling away and taking Yurio’s hand.

“Please lead me to this gardener” he asked the Kitchen boy, refusing to look back at the blue eyes that he knew glittered with unshed tears. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously though as much as I loved the Queen she had to die. Not to motivate our heroes (seriously this hinders them rather then motivates them. Like a LOT) but because she was too capable. 
> 
> With her in place there would be no need for Yuuri, Victor and co to step up. 
> 
> Also she's killed off screen for reasons that will become apparent later. 
> 
> But yeah this kick starts the angst. 
> 
> My boys are going to HURT now


	17. In Which Victor Mourns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor steels himself for what is to come now that his mother is dead and his lover and brother have fled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter so will add the next chapter as well

Despite Victor’s words he didn’t really believe he’d see his lover or his brother ever again. He made his way back to his room quietly and without issue, having made this trip several times in his youth with Yuuri. 

Once back in his room he went to his desk, retrieving an item. He then went into the en suite. He looked into the mirror, his face impassive. He stood there for a long time just staring at his expression, his expression lying to him. 

With a kind of false calm he grasped his long braid of silver hair and, taking the scissors he’d brought from the desk he cut through it.

As he did so one tear escaped and made its way down his cheek but no more fell. 

Victor no longer had the luxury of tears. He had never understood the ice Yuuri could wrap himself in, the one that let him separate himself from his emotions before. Instead Victor had always kept his real feelings behind a mask. Still present but hidden. 

Now though he thought maybe he understood.

As he stared at his own face, nothing in his expression giving away the pain he knew he felt somewhere deep inside.

He heard the lock of his door being unlocked, his eyes swinging to the main room.

They hadn’t been caught yet had they?

“Victor? Where the hell are you?” The King sounded irritated, Victor’s heart was thudding wildly in his ears as he stepped into the main room.

“You cut your hair? You’re so pathetic” The King sneered. 

“May I see Nikolai?” Victor asked instead of responding to that dig. The King was not good at hiding his reactions and Victor saw him start before getting a smug calculating look on his face. So they knew they were gone but hadn’t caught them.

Good.

“No” the King said spitefully. “But you do have a visitor. Let her in!” the King called behind him and the door opened and a small figure flew around the King to wrap Victor in a hug.

“Oh my poor Victor! I came as soon as I was informed! To be betrayed by your closest friend in such a horrible way! To think I thought he was a good person! He’s a monster!” 

“Yuuko?” Victor said in shock, hugging the trembling woman to him, “You don’t believe Yuuri did this do you?” 

Victor was looking at his father as he asked and noted his smug expression.

“Of course you don’t want to believe it love but you must face the truth so you can heal!” Yuuko said as she cried against him.

“I’ll leave your fiancee with you so she can comfort you in your grief” The King was mocking him and Victor glared as he left. As soon as the door closed Yuuko pulled back and looked to make sure they were alone.

“Okay so what really happened? Is Yuuri okay? Is Yurio?” she whispered quietly. Victor’s shoulders sagged in relief.

“I knew you wouldn’t believe that bullshit” he answered softly.

“Of course not! But I had to pretend. There’s no way your father would me anywhere near you if I defended Yuuri.” Yuuko looked as terrified as Victor felt in his heart, her face pale.

“Yuuri got Yurio out, I think my father knows this but thinks I believe they have them. I have to keep up that fiction. I can’t give out the location of the safe house, I don’t know how safe our network is. Do you know what happened to Yakov and Lilia?” they both kept an eye on the door as they spoke softly and urgently to each other.

“Yes, Mila overheard the plot. They’ve run for a place only Lilia knew the location of. Mila came and told me pretending to be servant. I sent Takeshi to warn Phichit and company. What can I do to help you?” She held his hand tightly and Victor felt a little relief, Yuuri was wrong. He wasn’t completely alone.

“I need to send a letter to Chris telling him details so we can plan our next step. It’s probably not safe for it go to him direct.” he moved to his desk to write the letter as quickly as possible.

Yuuko nodded, moving to the desk with him.

“I’ll drop it by Takeshi’s and he can get it to Chris” 

She kept an eye on the door as he wrote, taking the letter from him and hiding it in her gown. 

“I should go so there aren’t rumours. Just...we’ll figure this out.” she didn’t look hopeful. They had all relied on the Queen and expected her to always be there standing up against the King. They were awfully short of allies now.

“The next few years are likely to be hard for the Kingdom but I will find a way to stop my father. I...I have to try” he whispered the this last, a hand in his now short hair.

When she left he sat on his bed, exhausted. 

But he didn’t cry.

“We must endure and we must survive” he whispered, his eyes closed and his fists pressed against his forehead.

He didn’t really believe it.


	18. In Which Yuuri and Yurio Go on the Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Yurio flee for their lives

Once Yuuri and the two children were free of the palace grounds stealth was abandoned a bit for speed. They raced through the dark streets, taking twists and turns as Yuuri had told Otabek to take them on an indirect route.

Yuuri held tightly to Yurio’s hand, the ten year old held on just as tightly but he never complained, even when he must be getting tired.

When Yuuri had turned away from Victor, leaving him in the dark of the palace kitchen he had felt his heart break but he was a professional and he had a job to do.

He let the cold overtake him as his world narrowed on keeping the last piece of his family safe. He also kept far enough back behind Otabek that he could turn off if they were betrayed. He didn’t think it was likely but then he hadn’t thought that the Queen would be murdered.

He should have known better.

He failed.

He failed the Queen, Yurio and Victor.

He wouldn’t make the same mistakes again.

One day he’d be back and pay every single one of those fuckers back.

Blood for blood.

“We’re here Master Okukawa” Otabek announced looking back at them. Yuuri nodded, turning to Yurio.

“You okay Yuri?” he asked quietly even though he knew the answer.

“I’m fine. Can we just get on and knock?” Yuri wouldn’t meet his eyes and Yuuri wanted to pull him into his arms and promise it would be alright but he knew that wasn’t true.

“Of course” he nodded at Otabek who started knocking insistently. Footsteps were heard eventually and the door unlocked revealing an older man with a grey and black beard.

“Ah Otabek, why are you here so late?” Otabek looked down.

“Mr. Plisetsky...something bad happened” Otabek looked back at Yuuri and Yurio as he spoke drawing the man’s eyes.

Yuuri could see the moment he recognised Yurio and the realisation of how bad it was. Sorrow filled his eyes and he waved them in. Yuuri nodded his head respectfully as he stepped into the small building hand in hand with Yurio.

Once inside he turned to Otabek.

“I know it’s a lot to ask but do you know Phichit Chulanont?” the boy nodded. Yuuri smiled grimly, he was right in thinking this was one of Phichit’s boys.

“Can you please make sure he knows to run as well?” the boy spared a glance at Yurio before looking back at Yuuri and nodding again.

“Good lad, please hurry” Yuuri ruffled his hair and the boy, giving Yurio one more look darted away into the streets.

The man closed the door and almost as soon as it was closed Yurio let go of Yuuri’s hand to run into the older man in a hug.

“Yura, what happened”

“They killed her. They killed Mama” the reply was muffled in the man’s shirt but Nikolai looked up at Yuuri in alarm. Yuuri had to nod and confirm the worst.

“The King actually went that far. He was holding Yurio hostage to try and control Victor. He’s also framing me for it. I’m-”

“I know who you are Master Okukawa. Maria spoke highly of you. We’ll talk in detail later, right now let’s find you a place to sleep Yura” the man easily picked up the boy who nodded. Yuuri could see the exhaustion from the run through the city was finally getting to him.

He watched from the doorway as Plisetsky put the boy to bed in a back bedroom. He saw big green eyes looking at him past the man, fear just kept in check.

“I’ll be right in the other room Yurio. No one will hurt you with me around” Yuuri pushed off the doorframe and walked over to the bed, Nikolai standing up and giving him space to kneel beside it.

Yuuri stared intensely into the boys eyes.

“I will protect you.” he promised, then he smoothed the blond hair back and kissed Yuri’s forehead before slipping a knife out of his sleeve and under the boy’s pillow, “You won’t need it but I know it always made me feel better” he explained softly. Yuri nodded his head slightly and relaxed minutely.

Yuuri smiled sadly, kissed his forehead again and stood, following Nikolai into the other room.

The man gestured for Yuuri to sit as he poured two drinks from a bottle. He then crossed the room and sat across from Yuuri, offering one of the glasses.

Yuuri took it gratefully, his gaze down at the floorboards.

“I want to thank you for saving my grandson.” Nikolai said finally. Yuuri chuckled sadly and took a sip of his drink. The alcohol burned satisfyingly down his throat.

“Yurio mentioned he called you that”

Nikolai seemed to hesitate before putting down his glass on a nearby scarred table.

“No you see, Yura really is my grandson”

Yuuri’s head whipped up at that, his eyes large.

“What?”

“My son...he used to help me in the gardens. He and Maria...he loves...loved her so much. When she fell pregnant she slept with the King to cover it but to be safe my son left on a merchant ship. His presence would be too obvious. I used to write him letters about Yura, how he was doing that kind of thing” Nikolai stood up and limped over to a bookshelf and pulled out a pile of letters, he gazed at it for a long time before passing them to Yuuri.

“He was very thankful to know you were looking out for his son.” Yuuri took the bundle from Nikolai with shaking hands, he looked at them but didn’t really see them.

“What happened to him?” he asked eventually as he moved the papers filled with a crabbed handwriting.

“His ship sank two years back. It was a storm, nothing to be done.” the smile was sad.

“I’m sorry for your loss” Nikolai waved this off.

“I just wanted you to know who Yura’s father was, and know his real father loved him more than anything.”

Yuuri put down the bundle of letters and raised his glass in respect before knocking it back.

“Thank you. Now...I need to plan for what we’re going to do”

“In the morning. Go. Sleep. I expect you want to sleep with Yura. I expect you’ll need that comfort” Yuuri shot him a look of gratitude.

“I understand why the Queen trusted you Mr. Plisetsky. You’re a good man”

Yuuri stood up and smiled. He believed in the man in front of him. He made his way back to the room that Yuri was in.

The boy was still in the bed, his eyes closed. Yuuri climbed into bed next to him, keeping between him and the door.

The exhaustion he felt from their frantic run through the city and pain of leaving Victor behind meant he missed that Yuri wasn’t actually asleep. Beside him in the bed the boy tried to pretend he hadn’t heard the truth of his parentage.

But he couldn’t.

+++

The next morning Nikolai woke them early and the three of them sat down to discuss plans.

“You could just stay here” Nikolai offered but Yuuri shook his head.

“Even though I think Otabek is probably to be trusted I can’t guarantee it. It’s too risky for all three of us for us to stay long term.” Yuuri explained with a frown, “I need to secure means of employment so we can afford rent in the poorer parts of town. Yuri hadn’t made many public appearances and I’m really only known by sight by the upper classes so I don’t think we’ll have an issue.”

“But you can’t get work anywhere reputable if you don’t have identification or references” Yuuri knew Nikolai was right but he had taken that into account.

“Reputable isn’t what I had in mind.” Yuuri couldn’t meet his eyes. “I’ve got to go into the city, tonight can I leave Yurio with you?”

“Of course”

“Yurio is that okay?” he didn’t want to leave the boy but he couldn’t take him where he was going. Yurio glared, his arms folded over his chest. He’d been weirdly quiet and angry all day but he understood. Things weren’t exactly easy right now.

“I don’t fucking care what you do. Why don’t you just leave.”

“Yura!”

“You can fuck off too!”

“Yura!” Nikolai looked like the boy had slapped him.

Yurio didn’t respond, just getting up and going back to the bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

Nikolai looked shocked but Yuuri just gave him a slightly worried smile.

“I’ll go. Don’t worry, I’m not angry with him” he quickly followed. Yuri was sitting on the bed, his hands clenched into fists. Yuuri gave a little knock on the doorframe.

“Hey”

“Fuck off”

Yuuri sighed and came and sat next to the boy who looked away. There was a long silence as Yuuri watched him.

“You’ve heard the story about how I came to live in the palace right? I’m sure Victor’s told you.”

Yuri turned his head to look at him finally, his expression confused as he nodded slowly.

“Did he tell you that I spent four days afterwards either completely numb or puking my guts out? Or how I couldn’t talk to anyone other than you and Victor until I was 13 and even then I didn’t do it very well?”

Yuri shook his head, giving Yuuri more of his attention.

“Well all of that is true. So what I’m saying is...I get it. You’ve been through something no ten year old should have to go through. If it helps you to swear at me and be angry then it’s okay. I know you don’t mean it and it’s not going to make me love you any less, but don’t do it to Nikolai. He’s done nothing to deserve it” Yuuri put his arm around Yurio’s shoulder and gave him a squeeze.

Yuri reluctantly nodded.

“Okay, let’s go and you can apologise”

“If I have to” he grumbled but he stood up with Yuuri and left the room, his head down.

“Sorry Grandad” he mumbled. Nikolai gave a huff of air and ruffled his hair.

“It’s okay Yura, you’ve had a hard time”

Once that was settled they continued to make plans for Yuuri to run his errand that evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Yurio. He feels like he should push Yuuri away for his own sake but also really doesn't want him to leave
> 
> Also he's a bastard because when I was writing my friend who was reading along kept saying "Please let her have a lover who fathered Yurio because the King is awful" and I agreed with her


	19. In Which Yuuri Gets a Job and It Goes Badly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri works at a sleasy strip joint and it goes very wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING PLEASE READ THIS FIRST!**
> 
> This chapter details Yuuri being sexually assaulted/almost raped and a fairly graphic torture scene. I will put a summary of the chapter at the end if anyone wants to skip it

Yuuri spun upside down from the pole, clad only in tight black shorts that showed off half his ass. 

He kept a sultry expression on his face even as he inwardly cringed at the catcalls and crude comments from his audience. 

He hated this club with it’s layer of dirt, it’s sleazy patrons and even sleazier club owner. But it pays enough to keep him and Yurio with a roof over their head and food in their bellies.

He righted himself and landed on the ground, stepping away from the pole to gyrate teasingly in time with the music. He felt hands shoving money in his shorts and felt nauseated, especially when one went as far as to grab his cock. He smacked that hand away lightly and grit his teeth.

Endure, endure, endure. He needed the money and this crappy club was as far away from the gentry as possible. 

Besides they didn’t ask for identification before hiring him.

He finished his set, gathered the scattered bills and blew a kiss to the audience before retiring backstage to the dressing room.

He passed the dancer replacing him and was glad to find the dressing room was empty when he reached it. He gripped the edge of the makeup counter and breathed a deep breath before collecting the money out of his shorts. He was sorting through them when Bobby the club owner came in.

“Good work out there Rui” Bobby was a big man who gave Yuuri the creeps. Yuuri grit his teeth and shoved his money into the pocket of his coat that was hanging off a chair.

“Thanks” Yuuri couldn’t afford to be rude.

“You’ve got a lot of requests” there it was again.

“If it’s on the floor it’s fine. If it’s the back room no” Yuuri hated giving lap dances on the floor but at least there it was  _ only _ lap dances. 

“Come on Rui! Just try the back room once” Bobby was pressing close and Yuuri took a step back to put distance between them.

“I don’t turn tricks Bobby. I told you that when you hired me” oh yes Yuuri knew exactly what the other dancers did in the back rooms with their patrons. He didn’t think any less of them for doing that but he couldn’t. The thought of someone other than Victor touching him like that made him sick.

“Don’t be like that Rui!” but Yuuri ignored the man as he grabbed the glass of water that was on the counter. He needed to rehydrate before his next set.

He took a swig and unfortunately it was only after he had swallowed some that he tasted it. He spat out of the rest of the water looking at the glass in his hand in horror. It was fucking drugged, he had to get out of there. 

His mouth was already a little numb, the dose was too high. If he had finished the glass it would have killed him. He looked at Bobby who was leering at him.

“You fucking drugged me!?” he shouted and the man just shrugged.

“You need to learn your place” Yuuri grabbed his coat and tried to dodge around the man but he stumbled. The drug was a fast acting one and he cursed his own stupidity. 

Bobby grabbed him around the waist and threw him to the ground. Yuuri hissed and tried to get up but the man was on top of him and trying to pull of his shorts. Yuuri fought back but he couldn’t get the strength or coordination to get him off of him fully. The bigger man punched him hard in the face before holding him down by his throat.

His training kicked in then. Openings happened sometimes when the attacker thought they had won. He stopped fighting, working on gathering his strength and focus while he waited for an opening.

Bobby had succeeded in getting his shorts down and it was when the pain of fingers entering dry where fingers should not shot through Yuuri that he found his chance. The pain cleared some of the fog and Bobby was distracted from holding him down. 

Taking his chance Yuuri gathered his strength and punched the man violating him in the face. He felt the crunch as the man’s nose broke and hands left his body as the asshole clutched his face. Yuuri got to his feet pulling up his shorts, kicked the kneeling man in the dick before grabbing his coat and fleeing.

He managed to get halfway back to the rooms he shared with Yurio before the adrenaline gave out and he stumbled, falling into the wall as his head swam. Yuuri shook off as much of the fog as possible.

He had to get home.

Somehow he managed to get back to the rooms and knock the code into the door so Yurio could let him in. 

“What the fuck happened to you?”

Yuuri didn’t answer. Instead he stripped off the shorts. He didn’t want anything from the club touching him right then. He dropped his coat and stumbled to the bed in the corner before collapsing. 

When he next woke up the sun was high in the sky and Yurio was sitting over him, his face pale.

“Yurio what time is it?” he asked, his head was pounding. Yurio didn’t answer him immediately, instead he passed Yuuri a glass of water. 

“Why was there blood on the inside of your shorts?” Yuuri froze with the glass to his lips.

“Ah Yurio it’s okay-” he tried to play it off, he knew Yurio hated him working in the club in the first place. He didn’t want to worry him more. But Yurio wasn’t having it.

“Some men came by looking for you. I said you weren’t in. They said ‘tell him to come back and finish what we started last night or I’ll come by and get you to fill that role’. What did he mean by that?” Yuri asked his eyes showing the fear that he was trying to hide.

Yuuri met his gaze and lowered the glass. He knew exactly what he was going to do now.

“You don’t need to worry. He won’t hurt you” Yuuri promised. How dare he! How fucking dare he threaten Yurio!

“I’m not worried about that you fucking moron! What did he do to you did he ra-” 

“No!...he didn’t get that far” Yuuri admitted with a sigh, “I’ll take care of it” 

“But-”

“No buts. Now show me your forms while I recover” 

Yurio huffed but stood up and picked up his knives, taking a deep breath before moving through the forms. Yuuri gave criticism from where he sat drinking water. Once he felt strong enough he showered and ate. 

They didn’t discuss what happened. 

Early that evening Yuuri dressed in dark grey trousers and and a similarly dark jumper. His knives disappeared in his outfit. Yurio watched him silently, green eyes shining with worry.

Finally ready Yuuri turned at the door, smoothed Yurio’s hair away from his face and kissed his forehead. 

“Don’t open the door to anyone unless you hear my code.” 

Yurio nodded but his expression betrayed his fear.

Yuuri left anyway. He had a job to do.

He kept to the shadows as much as possible, moving smoothly despite the discomfort he was in. But then every sharp pain he felt focused his mind on his task. He knew Bobby would be drinking at his house while Gemma opened the doors of the club. He was always two hours late. 

It was easy to get in. The back window’s lock was loose and easy to pop open. 

Yuuri slipped in silently and found Bobby where he expected. It was easy to knock him over the head. 

It was harder to get to the next location with a body but Yuuri had learned a lot in his life and the location he had in mind was close. 

There was an abandoned warehouse within the neighbourhood and it even had some back offices.

They were unlikely to be interrupted. 

When Bobby woke up he found himself tied to a chair, a gag in his mouth. Yuuri was straddling a chair, his arms resting on the back of it as he watched the man wake up. 

“Hello Bobby”

The man gave out a muffled cry as Yuuri stood up and moved around the chair, his hands in his pockets.

“You know despite what you did to me I was going to walk away and let you be. Even when I realised that you must have done the exact same thing to the other dancers. How many people have you killed by over drugging them by the way? Never mind, I know the answer isn’t zero and that means the number is too high.” Yuuri leaned in, smirking at his captive. “Even then I was going to let you go because I can’t risk my cover but you fucked up Bobby. You threatened the one thing I will kill for.” 

Yuuri stood up straight relishing the man’s terror. He produced one of his knives.

“I feel a little bit of karmic revenge is due” 

He carefully cut away the clothing covering Bobby’s privates. 

Once exposed he then cut off the man’s cock slowly and with precision. The man’s screams were muffled by the gag and Yuuri ignored him as he worked. Once he was done and holding the bloody penis in his hand he used the other to untie the cloth holding in the gag. 

Then he carefully removed the bundle of cloth that had been muffling the now sobbing man. 

He quickly replaced it with the man’s own flesh before retying the cloth around his mouth to hold it there.

Then Yuuri sat back down on his chair and watched impassively as the man bleed to death in front of him gagged with his own bloody cock.

Sure he could have left but he wanted to make sure he died. Couldn’t have a witness after all.

Once the man was unconscious and limp in his bonds he slit Bobby’s throat just to be sure and left the body there.

Yurio was pale when Yuuri came back covered in blood. Yuuri just smiled at him as he stripped, carefully bagging the clothing to burn later.

“It’s all taken care of” 

Now Yuuri just needed to find another club to work at. Though in future he’d be careful to check his water for drugs. No need to make the same mistakes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter Summary for those that want to skip:**   
>  Yuuri goes to the back room after dancing in the club and argues with the owner about him turning tricks which Yuuri does not want to do. 
> 
> He then goes to drink some water only to realise it's drugged. He spit out most of it but swallowed some. The owner then attempted to rape Yuuri but Yuuri got away. The owner then sends men to the apartment he shares with Yurio and threatens Yurio. In response Yuuri murders the club owner by cutting off his genitals and watching him bleed out. 
> 
> **Why I wrote this chapter**  
>  I'll be honest with you. I was shook after I wrote this and did a lot of soul searching about whether or not to keep it in the story. 
> 
> In the end I obviously decided to keep it for a few reasons.  
> 1\. It shows the relationship between Yuuri and Yurio   
> 2\. It shows how desperate their circumstances are  
> 3\. It shows the lengths Yuuri will go to protect Yurio and that he's a little....extreme in that regard
> 
> Still I found this chapter a difficult thing to write but I feel it's necessary to set up how Yurio and Yuuri behave later in the story.


	20. In Which Victor Schemes and Has a Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor is quietly defiant

It had been months since the day Victor’s life changed completely. 

Otabek had come back through the secret passage the following day to inform Victor that Yuuri and Yurio had made it to the gardeners safely. He even brought a letter from Yuuri. The message was painful.

_ My Moonlight, _

_ As much as it pains me I’m afraid this is the last communication we can risk. I can’t even risk for your reply to find its way to me. But do not be afraid. The man we are staying with is a good man. I’m loathe to break the news this way but it turns out your brother is in actuality your half brother. This man’s son was your brother’s real father. He died in a shipwreck two years ago. I know this is the truth for I have seen the letters he wrote to his father asking after his son and your mother.  _

_ Know this;  your mother knew real love in her life. That is one small consolation I have in her death.  _

_ I have not told your brother as I do not know how he would take the news. He is filled with an anger and pain that I do not know how to heal. I fear he saw much more than he should. _

_ I have found a place of employment. I cannot tell you where or what it is in case this letter falls into the wrong hands.  _

_ Our messenger informed me that P has found his own safe haven but I have asked that he keep my location a secret from him. I cannot trust that P’s network is not infiltrated. _

_ In that same vein I have asked that our messenger not return to this location. I cannot risk our host’s safety both for his sake and because it is our only safe house. I will be moving your brother from here soon but need it in case things go sour. _

_ So until I find a way to come for you I’m afraid I will not be able to ease your mind of the worries I know you’ll have. _

_ Oh my sweet beloved. How I long for your arms around me! For your lips on mine! I understand your choice but my heart weeps and nothing will calm it but for your sweet embrace.  _

_ I love you for now and for forever my love,  _

_ Yours for Eternity, _

_ Sunshine _

_ PS As much as i know you’ll want to keep this letter I must ask that you burn it. No evidence must fall into the hands of our enemies.  _

Victor had wept but complied with Yuuri’s instructions. He knew his lover was doing what he promised.

He burned the letter but late that night he couldn’t help but write the reply he knew he could never send. 

He wrote out his heartache and loss and yearning. Then, once finished, he had burned that in the fireplace as well.

That was the last he heard from the two people at the center of his heart.

He concentrated on his task, the reason he had stayed behind knowing the situation he’d be in. 

He might not have the experience of his mother or Yakov or Lilia but that actually worked in his favour. Because of that and his playboy reputation the people in court had a tendency to underestimate him.

He could already see the policy’s veering sharply in favour of the rich at the cost of the poor but he used what little influence and skill he had to save those he could.

He wished he had more chance to speak to Yuuko in privacy but aside from that first night they were rarely left alone. He could see the strain on her face at times but she held up quite well. 

There wasn’t a lot she could do to help him but she did do something he would forever be grateful for. 

Whenever someone brought up Yuuri supposedly murdering his mother to Victor she would insert herself tearfully into the conversation and tell them how cruel they were being.

“He’s been through so much! Please let him grieve!” and they’d back down. Not even his cruelest opponents could bear her large brown eyes and wobbling lower lip.

He was woefully thin on allies though. 

Phichit had disappeared into the ether. Chris was no longer permitted in the palace as his title was stripped away and he was dismissed as a mere merchant for his involvement with trade. Guang Hong was already a merchant but seemed to still be safe. He had been asked about the incident and his friendship with Yuuri and had condemned his former friend. As had Leo who was now a man of the cloth.

Otabek brought him word that they they had lied when asked. They didn’t believe Yuuri had done anything wrong naturally but they weren’t stupid either. Phichit was still in contact with them through Takeshi, he was currently going through his network with a fine tooth comb and wouldn’t get in direct contact until he was sure of it.

Chris was not at all bothered about his lack of title and he was the one Otabek brought messages from the most.

All of which ended up in the fire.

It was good to know the inner circle was still mainly there and supporting him but he still felt isolated and afraid. These past five months had begun to wear him down.

He sat at his desk rubbing his temples in exhaustion when the door opened. He turned to it wearily to see a young maid curtsy nervously.

“Your Highness, the King is requesting your presence.” 

Victor sighed and forced a smile.

“Thank you for informing me, I’ll be there presently.” she nodded at his response and left. He took a moment in the empty room to prepare himself and then went to face his bastard of a father.

The King didn’t look up when Victor was let inside the office. He just continued writing. 

“You wanted to see me, your majesty?” he managed to say ‘your majesty’ with the same tone one might use to say ‘you fucker’ and felt a small sliver of satisfaction when the King looked at him with anger. 

“Watch your tone boy” the man growled in response.

“What did you want me here for?” Victor ignored the implied threat. 

“I wanted to discuss your speech you plan to give to the Royal Academy” not the school Yuuri had attended which was now under new management. No this was the one for people who considered themselves to be intellectuals. Victor was scheduled to give a speech to the graduating class.

“When can I see my brother?” Victor sidestepped the topic. He knew what was going to happen, might as well get to the heart of the matter. He hated having to play this charade but it was necessary.

“I’ve had my speech writer write your speech. Please make sure you adhere to it strictly” of course he’d ignore Victor’s request. He couldn’t fulfill it after all.

“I want to see my brother” Victor may hate the charade but at the same time he loved putting his father in a corner like that. He knew the man couldn’t produce what was being requested but the king genuinely thought Victor thought he could.

Irritation flashed over the man’s face as he stood holding out a stack of papers at Victor, presumably the speech in question. 

Victor ignored it.

“I want to see my brother” he stated again.

“Have it memorised before the event” the king pressed on. Victor stepped closer to the desk and rested his hands on it, leaning in.

“I. Want. To. See. My. Brother” he intoned slowly as if speaking to an idiot. He crowed inwardly at the anger he saw on the king’s face.

“Take the speech!” the king shoved the paperwork at him, but Victor brushed it aside.

“What happened to Yuuri?” he asked suddenly catching the King off guard. It had been long enough for him to get away with this.

“What do you mean what happened to him? You were there, your little friend was arrested for his crimes” The king tried to smirk but it came off as a weird nervous twitch instead.

"You mean he was arrested for  _ your _ crimes” Victor countered, “Let’s not play games. We both know you killed mother because she was honourable and just and you are a piece of shit. We both also know that since you have framed my friend for the crime that you should have had him tried and executed by now” there was that twitch again, “So I’ll ask again. What. Happened.” 

The king crossed his arms and attempted to stare down Victor. It was rather ineffective.

"Your so called friend ran away. Broke out of the tower and escaped leaving you and your brother behind. You’ve been  _ abandoned _ .” The king obviously felt like he’d scored a major point but Victor hung his head and laughed.

The king blustered as the laughter went on an on. Red in the face and enraged the king brought his hand up and backhanded Victor with surprising strength. 

Victor didn’t crumble. It wasn’t the first time his father had hit him since the day everything went to shit. It didn’t happen too often, Victor was a public figure and bruises told too many tales, but it  _ did _ happen. 

This time Victor looked back at his father and smiled.

“If Yuuri left it was because he left to plan his attack. Make no mistake. Someday you’ll pay for what you’ve done and what you continue to do. I hope I’m there to witness it” 

That was the most Victor had pushed it since it all happened. The satisfaction of the moment was worth all the pain he endured as his father’s anger broke into a true beating. Victor could have fought back, protected himself. But he pretended to endure it for Yurio’s sake even though he knew his brother was safe somewhere in the city. 

Victor meant what he said. He truly hoped he’d be able to witness his father’s downfall.

He just hoped and prayed it would come soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck the king


	21. In Which Yuuri Is Presented with an Opportunity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been 5 years since the Queen died and Yuuri has been struggling to survive and care for Yurio, but now an opportunity presents itself...

Yuuri sat the edge of the pavement. 

He should go home but he didn’t want Yurio to see he’d been beaten yet again. His right eye was swollen and as he ran his tongue over his bottom lip he tasted blood. 

It was his own fault for being so stubborn but what was his pride worth? Here he was bruised and bloody and out of work yet again. 

He shivered against the chill in the air.

He was mess and a failure. 

“Oh my goodness! What happened love?” Yuuri looked up to see a young woman with flame red hair looking at him with concern. She looked like she was probably one of the many prostitutes who worked the red light district. He shouldn’t have been surprised even though he thought this street would have given him a few moments of privacy as it wasn’t popular despite it being in the district.

“I had a disagreement with my employer. Former employer now I suppose” he replied, she seemed nice enough.

“What was your job? Dancer or rent boy or both?” it wasn’t an unusual question between the sex workers in the area. Yuuri couldn’t help the bitter laugh that escaped him though.

“That’s the cause of the disagreement. They wanted me to be both but I refused to turn tricks. At least I left the other guy looking worse” if Yuuri hadn’t needed to keep his cover he’d be fine and the other guy would be dead. As it was he had to take a few hits to make it look balanced. 

Well that’s what he told himself anyway.

“Hey if you’re out of work I think I can help! My boss, he’s the best guy to work for. He takes care of his boys and girls and no one has to do anything they aren’t comfortable with! He even has rooms for those who need a place to stay and a doctor on staff! You should definitely come and talk to him!” Yuuri stared at the girl as she rambled on about her boss. 

He sounded too good to be true.

“Yeah well I’ve got my 15 year old orphaned nephew to think of” that would surely be the end to that offer. No one wanted to take in a sex worker and a teenager.

“That’s totally fine! He has a lot of families under his care! The sons and daughters usually work in the kitchens or something.”

Yuuri stared at her and was surprised to find he was actually considering it. He needed more stable work and a better environment for Yurio that was true but...could he trust this girl? What if it was a trap?

Honestly he was too physically weak to fight off another attack. 

“Come on! What could it hurt? I can wait for you here while you get your nephew and then I can take you to meet him” 

In the end that’s what decided him. She wasn’t asking to walk him to his door meaning she respected his privacy. Plus he did need to get home before Yurio freaked out.

“Okay,” he sighed as he stood up “I’ll meet you back here in an hour.”

“Of course! I’ll be waiting!” she was positively beaming at him.

He took a long way home, doubling back and other tricks to make sure he wasn’t being followed. 

It  _ seemed _ she was legit. 

He used the code and Yurio opened the door only to scowl at him.

“What the fuck happened to you this time? Nevermind I don’t want to know. Sit the fuck down so I can patch you up” Yuuri did as ordered and took off his shirt with a wince so Yurio could get to the injuries on his torso.

Yuri went to the bathroom and came back with a basin of hot clean water and a towel and started to clean the cuts.

“I bought some meat today which I’ll cook up for you once I’m done here. And before you ask I paid for it with labour, I worked as a delivery boy for the butcher. And I know you don’t like me doing that but I’m fucking fifteen and can take care of myself dumbass.”

“Yurio”

“Besides you need the food and you know it. You’re too fucking thin! No wonder you got your ass kicked! Shit, it looks like you might have broken ribs again. No wonder since I can see them! Why won’t you fucking EAT”

_ “Yurio!” _

The teen stopped his nagging with an irritated huff.

“What?”

“I met a woman, I think she’s a prostitute but she recommended her boss who apparently doesn’t make his dancers turn tricks. It may be a trap but I have to check it out. I want you to come with” that got the teen’s attention.

“Why?” he asked his eyes narrowing. Yuuri made a face. He didn’t want to answer truthfully but he had to.

“Because I am fucking exhausted and too weak to defend myself and you’ve become proficient enough with your blades that I know you can help” he hated to rely on Yurio, it should be the other way around but Yuuri  _ was  _ too thin. This last club he’d worked at was not very popular and Yuuri had been lucky if he made enough to cover their rent.

Food was expensive and he insisted on feeding Yurio first. Sometimes saying he wasn’t hungry even as it gnawed at him so Yurio had enough to eat.

Because of that Yuuri had lost a lot of weight and even he knew he was malnourished.

Yurio looked alarmed as well he might, he knew that if Yuuri was admitting he needed help then things were really bad.

“Okay but we’re doing the run packs. Because if things go south we’re going to stay with grandad until you’re stronger” Yuuri nodded wearily his agreement with this plan of Yurio’s and slowly dressed as the teen packed. 

As he did so Yurio gnawed at his lower lip in worry. In the five years since they fled the palace he had never seen Yuuri looking so... _ broken _ before. 

It scared him.

Dressed and patched up Yuuri led Yurio (who was carrying their bags) to the street corner where he had met the red head. She was there waiting and Yurio felt a twinge of deja vu upon seeing her but shrugged it off.

“Hi! I’m glad you showed! Here I’ll help you carry that!” she took the heaviest of the two bags like it was nothing smiling brightly at the pair. 

She led them through the streets to a brightly lit building about five stories high but she led them around to the back of the building where she spoke to a dark haired girl who nodded and disappeared into the building.

“That’s my girlfriend, she’s just going ahead to tell him we’re coming.” the woman then led them into a big and busy kitchen. She stopped and had a quiet word with a man with sandy coloured hair and a friendly smile who nodded before waving at Yuuri and Yurio who were standing close together in the doorway.

Both of them were studying those around them warily, a hand on their hidden knives.

“I just asked our chef to get you dinner as frankly you both look like you’re starving.” she explained, “Come on! It’s a bit of a climb up the stairs but once you get there you can rest.

The boys exchanged a look but neither of them felt the situation was dangerous. But even with that they didn’t like the thought of being trapped.

Reluctantly they forced themselves to move, following the redhead up the stairs. Yuuri had to stop halfway up the flights of stairs, white and purple spots swimming in his vision.

He hated how weak he felt.

Yurio hovered over him protectively and silently prayed the woman was on the up and up. Yuuri needed more help than Yurio could give.

Eventually they made it past all the doors that had music behind them to a simple door. The woman opened it with a flourish.

Yuuri stepped inside, his brain foggy. 

Which is why it took him a moment to recognise the man sitting at the desk. His hair was different and he’d definitely matured even more but there was a face from Yuuri’s past that he never thought he’d see again.

“Chris!” he blurted out before clapping a hand over his mouth.

He must be more tired than he thought.

Chris looked shocked to see him but he moved his gaze to their guide who closed the door behind them and locked it. Yuuri immediately tensed and stood closer to Yurio.

He didn’t think Chris was a traitor but he couldn’t be too careful.

“I  _ thought _ I recognised you” Yurio interjected, a hand on Yuuri’s arm surreptitiously supporting his weight “I should have trusted my instincts. What are you doing Mila?” 

The redhead moved across the room to perch on Chris’ desk.

“I work with Chris. My job is to walk the streets finding people in the situation I found Yuuri in and offer them a place in Chris’ operation. It’s the best we can do to protect the vulnerable. We give them a meal and a chance to work either in the sex work part of the business or behind the scenes. I didn’t know who you were until Yuuri came back with you Yurio but I’m glad we were able to get you two to safety.”

“We’ve been looking for you for five whole years” Chris finally spoke, his voice a bit monotone from the shock, “We were worried you were  _ dead.  _ Victor is going to be so relieved _ ” _

Yuuri suddenly collapsed to his knees, his head spinning. They were safe. They were with  _ allies _ . A part of him was still worried but he knew Chris too well. The man was telling the truth. He’d know if he was lying.

He became aware that there were voices around him but they sounded like they were coming from underwater and he couldn’t understand them. His vision was swimming again, he felt hands on his arms. He thought he was being helped to his feet but he couldn’t feel his legs.

The spots in his vision grew and then everything went dark.

+++

He woke up wrapped in softness. He didn’t want to open his eyes, he didn’t know where he was but it was soft and warm and he just wanted to stay there forever.

“Is he going to be okay?” Yurio was here too! That was good. But who was he talking too? 

“The doctor said most of the injuries are superficial. He’s more worried by how severely malnourished he is. How did he get into this state?” Yuuri recognised that voice but who was it? It was hard to think clearly.

“By being a stubborn idiot. He wouldn’t let me take jobs like delivery work but he wasn’t making enough at the last place he worked. I tried to get him to eat more but he refused” there was pain and guilt under the anger in Yurio’s voice.

That wouldn’t do.

Yuuri forced his eyes open.

“You needed it more than me” he managed to croak out.

“Yuuri!” the teen hurried over to help him sit up in the bed, propping him up with pillows, “You’re a fucking idiot” 

Yuuri couldn’t help but smile as he reached out a shaking hand to pat the boy’s cheek.

“I’ll be okay Yuri” he looked past the blond teen and remembered where they were and who they were with as his gaze fell on Chris who was looking at him in concern.

“So since we’re still here I’m guessing we’re with friends” Chris looked offended at that and Yuuri winced, “Sorry, I just mean I’ve been avoiding all of the old crew because I didn’t know if we had a mole. I couldn’t risk Yurio’s safety.”

Chris relaxed and looked less offended.

“Phichit at the time it happened had the same concern but he’s been through his organisation meticulously and our network was clear. Looks like the they didn’t even know about it” Yuuri leaned back into the pillows, his head falling back as he took in that information.

It was good to know that. It would be good if he could see his friends again. It would make him feel closer to Victor.

There was a knock on the door.

“Come in” 

Mila entered at Chris’ words carrying a tray that could be rested over someone’s lap.

“I brought food! Is he awake?”

“Just woke up” Chris confirmed. She nodded and brought the tray over to the bed, putting it over Yuuri who found him suddenly salivating. The food smelled  _ amazing _ . 

The girl she’d spoken to at the back of the building came in as well with a flat tray that she put down on a table near the bed.

“Georgi said you need to eat too” the dark haired girl told Yurio who grumbled but left Yuuri’s side to sit at the table. 

“Georgi is our resident doctor” Mila explained as she sat down at the table facing Yuuri, “and this is Sara Crispino, you probably don’t remember her. Her family were stripped of their title for the same reason Chris was and joined our cause.” 

Sara waved and moved to stand behind Mila, resting a hand on her shoulder. The redhead looked up at her girlfriend for support before taking a deep breath.

“I wanted to apologise to you both” Mila said finally.

“For what?” Yuuri hadn’t really known Mila before but he knew she’d been a friend of Yurio’s. The girl looked uncomfortable and glanced at Chris who smiled encouragingly.

“...I knew about the assassination before it happened” she admitted, “I overhead them conspiring. I was only 13! Lilia and Yakov were the only parents I’ve ever known and I know now I should have warned you or the Queen herself but I was young and selfish so I ran in the opposite direction and warned them first. Minako was with them at the time and so I was able to warn her too. But by then it was too late to save the Queen. They fled with the plan to try and save you next.” Mila had tears in her eyes and her hands were clasped so tightly together the knuckles were white.

“Once we were out of the palace they sent me to warn Yuuko. From what I understand she was the real hero of the moment. She informed Takeshi and got word out Phichit, Guang Hong, Leo and Chris. But if I had done things differently…” she trailed off. 

The tension in the silence was palpable. 

To everyone’s surprise it was Yurio who broke the silence.

“Are you done whining hag?” Mila jumped and stared at him as he speared a piece of meat “You couldn’t have fucking stopped it you moron” 

Yuuri cleared his throat and drew the attention in the room back to him.

“He’s right. This way we have more allies at large. I was the best situated to break out of the Tower and rescue Yurio” he could have talked more but  _ food. _

Mila sagged in relief as Sara muttered a  _ see? I told you so. _

Chris was the one to clear his throat now and he jerked his head to the door. The girls got the hint and left the three of them alone.

“I’m going to let our inner circle know you’re here and safe. This apartment is behind my office. I use it when I need to stay here overnight or we have someone as poorly as you are at the moment Yuuri.” Chris’ expression was slightly reproachful. Yuuri ignored it, the food was too good for him to get bristled about Chris judging him.

“That door leads to a bathroom,” Chris continued pointing, “I’m going to lock you in but I’m also going to leave you my spare key. Don’t worry, I’ve only got the one. There’s a bell pull behind my desk. Feel free to use that to order food from the kitchens. Emil is a brilliant chef as are his helpers. Georgi said you can eat what you like”

Yuuri and Yurio nodded, the two of them feeling the most relaxed they’ve felt in years.

Chris looked between the two of them before nodding once. He stood up and dug a key out of his pocket before dropping it on the table.

“I’m off then”

Once they were alone the two of them devoured the very generous plates of food. Yurio moved Yuuri’s tray without being asked.

“How are you feeling now really?” Yurio asked quietly once they were settled next to each other in bed to sleep, the lights low.

“Better, I actually feel full for the first time in what feels like forever” Yuuri assured his charge.

“I’m still angry with you for fucking trying to die on me in such a fucking stupid way” 

Yuuri smiled in the darkness and gently kissed the blond’s forehead.

“I’m sorry for worrying you” 

“I wasn’t worried” Yurio grumbled unconvincingly.

“Of course not”

They lay there for awhile both silently marvelling at how decadent the bed they were in felt. 

“Hey Yuuri?” Yurio broke the silence just as Yuuri started to drift again.

“Yes Yurio?” 

There was a silence in which Yuuri felt Yurio was struggling to express himself.

“...What happens now?” it didn’t feel like it was quite the question Yurio really wanted to ask but Yuuri thought he knew what the boy meant. 

They suddenly had friends and allies that they could theoretically trust again. What that actually meant for their future was unclear.

“...I don’t know” Yuuri admitted, “But we’ll worry about that tomorrow” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yurio is the angriest of mom friends!
> 
> Seriously though he has learned a lot in 5 years and is as protective of Yuuri as Yuuri is of him. He just tries to hide it behind swearing and anger


	22. In Which a Plot is Hatched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri now has allies and they start planning

Yuuri was feeling much better come morning. He ate a large breakfast, bathed, and dressed in clean comfortable clothing. He smiled as Yurio bitched the whole time about the state Yuuri was in, how shitty the little rooms they were in were and just on the whole about everything.

The boy finally shut up when Chris poked his head in though his expression was sullen. 

“Yuuri do you feel up to coming out here for visitors?” Chris asked and Yuuri shook his head in amusement.

“Of course I am. I’ve danced while worse” he replied as he pushed himself up to cross the room. Yuri snorted as he stood up as well.

“Only because you’re fucking stupid” the teen brushed past him apparently dismissively but also with exquisite care not to accidentally bump Yuuri.

Chris glared at the teen but said nothing as he passed. Instead he turned to Yuuri and offered his arm which Yuuri ignored. He was used to this kind of pain, he didn’t need to lean on anyone right now. 

In fact he was doing much better than usual as Georgi had left him pain medicine, something he normally couldn’t afford.

He smiled even as his eyes filled with tears when he saw who had gathered in Chris’ office. 

“Yuuri! It really is you!” Phichit looked like he might cry as well. Guang Hong  _ was _ crying and Leo was rubbing his back while smiling.

“It’s really me” he replied. 

“You look like shit” 

Yuuri stared at Phichit before bursting out laughing.

“Yeah I know but you should see the other guy” he grinned and then let himself be pulled in a gentle hug.

“Are we done with all this mushy shit?” Yurio kicked chair angrily.

“Of course” Yuuri did his best to ignore the way Chris frowned at the teen.

“Okay, first things first. Obviously it’s best if you work for me Yuuri. Once you’re healed of course. Are you okay working front of house?” Chris looked worried but he shouldn’t have. After five years of working as a stripper he was very comfortable with that role. 

Phichit left him to sit at the table that filled half of Chris’ large office. Yuuri and Yurio hadn’t moved to sit down yet. Chris was still on his feet and they had gotten a habit of not sitting when anyone else was standing in case things didn’t go well.

“That’s fine, but I’m not comfortable with living here as well. Not that there’s anything wrong with your place it’s just if things go south it’s too easy to link us to you” he was honestly worried about this, he can’t be linked to Chris.

“How about Takeshi’s pub? We can get Yurio a job in the kitchen’s there as well” Phichit offered.

Yuuri turned to his charge for his approval.

“Is that okay?” 

“Whatever as long I don’t have to be anywhere near that gross dancing. Like anyone wants to see you dance pig” Yurio groused.

“Excuse me?” Chris asked, his smile growing cold.

“It’s fine” Yuuri said quickly, his eyes warning.

“No it’s not. Are you really that ungrateful you little brat? Are you really so spoiled you have no idea what Yuuri is risking for your sake? What we all are?”

A silence fell over the room. Yuuri turned and smiled and Yurio, his expression warm and loving.

“Yurio could you please go to the kitchens and get me a tea?” He asked as if Chris hadn’t spoken.

“He didn’t know” Yurio said quickly glancing between Chris and Yuuri with fear on his face. Yuuri just smiled gently and cupped Yurio’s face in his hands.

“I know he didn’t. Don’t worry, nothing bad is going to happen. Just please go get me a tea?” his face was utterly gentle and kind. Yurio hesitantly nodded and left the room, giving Chris one nervous glance before closing the door. Yuuri watched him go with his back to the room.

Chris shifted uncomfortably, aware that he’d somehow stepped on Yuuri’s toes.

“Yuuri I was just-”

None of the others had time to register the movement before Chris’s back hit the table, Yuuri pinning him down easily by the throat with one hand. The gentleness from before completely gone and everyone in the room was suddenly reminded Yuuri was a trained killer.

“Because you are our friend I will grant you this one warning: never speak to Yuri like that again.” Yuuri’s voice was quiet and firm, Chris’ hands were clawing at Yuuri’s wrist, his face going alarmingly red. The others were frozen, eyes wide as Yuuri, battered and bruised as he was, casually held Chris down.

“I have killed men for less. You have no idea what that boy has been through. I  _ do _ . But even if he was being ungrateful, which his is  _ not, _ you are not allowed to speak to him that way. When he comes back you’ll apologise.” Yuuri released Chris and stood back as the man sat up slowly coughing.

“I was just trying-“ Chris coughed out but stopped as Yuuri took a step forward, his eyes hard.

“Chris I think it’s in your best interest to do what Yuuri says” Guang Hong said slowly, his eyes never leaving Yuuri.

Chris paled, rubbing his throat with one hand.

“…Alright…” Chris agreed eventually.

When Yurio came back he knocked on the door first and Yuuri yelled that he could come in. He seemed very nervous entering the room but looked both surprised and relieved to see Chris sitting at the table with the others.

“Here’s your tea” he placed the cup and saucer in front of Yuuri, a question in his eyes.

“Thank you Yurio” Yuuri answered, “Chris has something he’d like to say to you” Yuuri picked up his cup smiling pleasantly. Yurio looked suspicious but he also looked at Chris expectantly.

Chris looked between the two of them before putting on his most charming smile.

“I’m very sorry for what I said earlier, I spoke completely out of turn” his voice was still a bit raspy and Yurio’s eyes seemed to narrow, taking in the bruises around his neck. He glanced sharply at Yuuri who smiled at him.

“I accept the apology, thank you Chris” Yurio said carefully before giving one last glare at Yuuri, “I’m tired from having to stay up half the night for weeks to take care of your dumb ass so I’m going to rest” and then he retreated through the other door, closing it firmly behind him.

There was something about that exchange that made the others think that if Yurio hadn’t accepted the apology Chris would not have survived.

“Um…” Yuuri glanced at Phichit still smiling that pleasant smile that was seeming more and more sinister. Phichit paled and swallowed hard.

“Moving on!” Guang Hong seemed to know what was needed, “What’s your plan Yuuri?”

Yuuri blinked not sure what his friend meant.

“Plan?”

“To stop the king!” Yuuri felt his heart sink as Guang Hong smiled at him eagerly. 

“There’s no plan” he felt Guang Hong’s obvious disappointment like a punch to the gut.

“No plan but what have you…” 

“...been doing? Mostly surviving. Protecting Yurio. Working for sleazy strip joint after sleazy strip joint. Leaving when the owners got tired of my refusal to turn tricks and either try to drug me or beat me into submission. Then I’d kick the shit out of them and leave.” he saw the shock on his friend’s face and sighed, “I don’t have a plan. I never had a plan. I don’t need you to tell me I’m a failure because I already know” 

He didn’t know when the tears started but now his voice was cracking. 

“We’re not saying you’re a failure Yuuri! No one thinks that! But of course you couldn’t plan when it was just you and Yuri but you’re not alone now! You have us again!” Phichit leaned forward, vibrating on the edge of his chair from concern.

“But what can we do?” it felt like they were against an undefeatable enemy. Phichit grinned, his expression slightly evil.

“Yuuri I have a network that now spans the country!” Phichit offered.

“I’ve been coordinating them, we have multiple agents in the city itself.” Guang Hong added grinning.

“I’ve been sounding out the dissention within the church, there is something there we can use” Leo’s eyes twinkled.

“My girls and boys can get us the information we need as well as offering you a safe home” Chris seemed to forgive Yuuri for his earlier attack, a smile on his lips again.

Yuuri looked between his friends, his eyes wide as he realised he had resources again. He wasn’t having to concentrate on merely  _ surviving _ . He had a chance to save Victor. To save them all.

He grinned and leaned forward, his elbows on the table, and steepled his fingers together.

“Well gentlemen...shall we overthrow the government?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri is very protective
> 
> Also Yurio puts up a lot of front but it's how he hides his worry and concern


	23. In Which Victor Despairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Victor has been....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter so I'm updating with chapter 24 as well

Victor let the door behind him slam shut and pressed his clenched fists against his forehead, his eyes closed tight and teeth clenched so tightly his jaw hurt as he tried not to scream in frustration.

He has spent the last five years doing all he could to stop his father and the leeches and vipers who crept out of the woodwork once his mother was dead and Yakov vanished. But his best efforts yielded hardly any results. 

He dropped his hands, his eyes opening as he crossed to his desk. He slammed his fists down once and then again and again against the wooden surface before he collapsed onto the chair. He felt suddenly exhausted.

He felt like he was suffocating.

His eyes fell on a sheet of fresh paper and he shouldn’t. He knew he shouldn’t. Every time he succumbed he ran the risk of getting caught.

But Victor was a weak weak man. 

He moved the paper to the middle of his desk and brought his pen to the paper. 

_ My Dearest Yuuri, _

He began before pouring out all his frustrations and heartache on the paper. He wished he could actually write to his love the way he wrote to Chris but he didn’t even know if his love was still alive or still in the country. He didn’t know if his brother was still alive or well.

As the years had passed his hope that his lover would return or even contact him grew less and less until Victor had nearly lost all hope.

The door of his room burst open and Victor scrambled upright in a panic, putting his back to his desk to hide the letter. 

“Your Majesty what did I do now?” he asked as his father entered his chambers with two guards at his back. The king instead of answering started removing his gloves.

“You can go” he told the guards and Victor tensed. It was to be one of  _ those _ meetings again.

“What do you think you’re doing?” the king demanded once the guards had left them alone.

“Trying to do my best for my country” the bitterness wasn’t something Victor could mask, the king snorted dismissively.

“You know the rules Victor. You say what I tell you to say” Victor clenched his jaw again.

“People are  _ starving _ you can’t raise the tax on grain!” he knew it wouldn’t do any good but he had to try. His father sneered at him.

“They’re just peasants.” the King moved closer and Victor shifted slightly to try and hide the letter from his view. Unfortunately his father noticed and moved closer, his eyes hard.

“What are you hiding?” the man demanded. Victor reached behind himself to crumble the paper into his fist.

“Nothing” he lied but his father grabbed his arm and forced it from behind his back, ripping the paper from his hand.

“Nothing huh?” the King smoothed out the paper. Victor’s shoulders dropped in defeat as the man’s eyes widened in surprise. Victor didn’t even try to dodge the backhand across his face.

“You’ve been in contact with that peasant boy!” Victor had never seen his father so angry but Victor was done and he glared at the man.

“If you had actually bothered to read it correctly you would have noticed I  _ haven’t _ I just write out my feelings before I burn the letter. I don’t even know if he’s still alive” 

His father looked at him suspiciously before rereading the letter. Victor was relieved he’d been careful not to use Yuuri’s pet name nor had he mentioned his brother. His father grunted and balled up the letter before throwing it in the fire.

“He’s probably dead. Good riddance to that upstart trainee whore.” Victor felt his fists tremble in white hot anger.

“You know when I was a boy I actually thought you were just weak. That you just bowed to pressure from the slime bags that hung around the palace. One of the greatest disappointments of my life was realising you actually  _ agreed _ with them.” Victor was barely keeping his rage in check. 

“You never understood thanks to the influence of your whore of a mother. We’re the aristocracy. I am king as appointed by  _ God himself _ and it is my right to treat the common dirt as dirt” Victor felt sick at his father’s words. 

“You’re delusional” he spat instead but his father hit him again and this time Victor staggered under the hit.

“You’re pathetic” the King turned to leave, “remember your place if you want your brother to remain healthy”

“...you were behind the attacks on me as a child. You were going to hold me captive the way you’re holding my brother” he thanked god everyday that Yurio was actually with Yuuri.

“If I had succeeded you might have actually been an heir worth having” The king left and Victor sank to the ground, resting his head back against his desk with a sigh.

He didn’t cry but only because he had trained himself not to.

He felt so utterly alone.

Just then the secret passage opened and he pushed himself hurriedly to his feet. A young serious faced teen in servants clothing entered the room. Chris must have a message.

“What’s the word Otabek?” probably nothing much of significance.

“Your highness! It’s them! Master Okukawa and Prince Yuri! They’re alive!” Victor froze as Otabek’s words filtered through.

“What? How?...When? Are they okay?” he clutched the young man hard by the shoulders. 

“They’re with Mr. Giacometti and Prince Yuri is just fine” they were with Chris! They were safe!

Victor let his head drop as relief flowed through them...then what Otabek hadn’t said filtered through.

“What’s wrong with Yuuri?” 


	24. In Which Otabek Delivers Some Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yurio struggles with his emotions as Otabek delivers some letters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated two chapters today as chapter 23 was short so please make sure you read that one first

Yurio felt conflicted as he watched Yuuri laughing with Phichit as the young man told him funny stories. 

He was obviously glad that they were safe enough that Yuuri could relax a little. He’s always hated that Yuuri always gave up everything including his health to protect Yurio. But it also felt...

He grit his teeth hard. Yuuri was so dumb! Refusing to let Yurio help him and driving himself to the point of passing out. 

He glared at Yuuri who was laughing again before the dark haired man caught his eye and smiled at him.

Fuck him.

Why was he always doing that? Why couldn’t he just get mad in return.

Asshole.

He was about to say something, he wasn’t sure what, when the door opened revealing a short teen with dark hair. He looked vaguely familiar.

“Otabek!” Chris stood up from his desk to greet the teen but Yurio didn’t pay attention. He was more focused on Yuuri whose eyes were wide in shock. 

Who the fuck was this guy?

And was it Yurio’s imagination or did this stranger glance his way?

Otabek, whoever the fuck he was, ignored Chris and walked straight over to Yuuri who was now trembling slightly.

“Master Okukawa. It’s been a long time” the serious faced teen’s voice was as flat and grim as his expression.

“Yes it has Otabek...do you still...work at the palace?” Yuuri voice seemed smaller than usual to Yurio who was now tense, ready to leap to his guardian’s defence. Otabek nodded slowly in response.

“I do...and sometimes at night I run messages between Chris and his highness.” Yuuri stood up slowly, his big eyes wide and hopeful. 

“Is...is he…” Yurio hated to hear the tremble in Yuuri’s voice, the way he was clearly trying not to cry. Otabek took pity on the battered young man and reached into his pocket and produced an envelope that he held out to Yuuri.

“Master Okukawa...I have a letter for you” Yuuri took it with a hand that was now shaking violently. Even from where he sat in the corner Yurio could see Victor’s seal. Yuuri turned it over and a shudder of pain passed through him upon seeing the seal. The entire room was silent, not wanting to encroach on this moment. 

They watched Yuuri break the seal and pull out the letter. Yurio saw his eyes fill with tears, the spasm of hope and pain that broke over his face and he couldn’t take it anymore.

He shot to his feet and ran out the room, the door slamming behind him.

He took the stairs two at a time as he moved to the room in back of the ground floor. He’d found it when he couldn’t sleep his second night here. It turned out Chris had a training room where Mila and others taught the prostitutes and dancers self defense. 

He loosened the knives hidden in his sleeves and started his forms just like Yuuri had taught him. If he kept moving he didn’t have to think. That was one of the first lessons Yuuri had taught him after they had run. He pushed Yurio to train constantly, made sure he could defend himself against any attack. 

It was one of the many reasons he knew Yuuri was a fucking idiot. 

He was too angry which he knew but he couldn’t help it. 

Stupid Yuuri.

If he loved Victor that much he should have made him go. 

He could have been happy.

He could have been….

Fuck his vision was blurring. 

He heard a noise behind him and moved on instinct a knife leaving his hand before he could stop it. He froze, staring at Otabek who was blinking, a knife embedded in the wood of the doorframe by his head.

Yurio blushed coming quickly to pull the knife from the wood.

“Sorry, I should have been more careful” he mumbled before putting distance between them again.

“No it’s my fault for opening the door of a training room without knocking.” Otabek watched him with a raised eyebrow as Yurio started cleaning his blades.

“Do you remember me?” Otabek asked finally as Yurio started secreting his knives away. Yurio glanced at him, he felt like he should and Yuuri clearly remembered him but…

“Not really? There’s something familiar about you but I’m not sure what.” no reason to lie after all. The teen came into the room properly and leaned against the wall.

“I was the one who led you to Mr. Plisetsky’s house the night you escaped the palace.” Yurio froze again, his whole body tense. There were memories he had to keep buried. Things he needed gone from his mind. 

Memories that usually only came out late at night.

He finally managed to turn away.

“I don’t remember a lot from that night.” 

There was a long silence and for a moment Yurio wondered if Otabek had left.

“Why did you come down here?” 

He hadn’t left. 

Fuck he had to ask that and fuck him but...fuck. 

Yurio turned around to tell the teen to go fuck himself but instead…

“Do you think I wanted to watch Yuuri be reminded that he made the wrong fucking choice that night?”

“Why would you think he made the wrong choice?” Yurio hated that impassive face so much.

“Because you asshole he and Victor could have been together and he could have actually been  _ happy _ . He could have stupid true love or whatever the fuck rather than getting beat up and nearly raped repeatedly in order to protect me.” He had never admitted this to anyone but it was true. Yuuri was an IDIOT.

“Victor refused to leave with him though. He made Yuuri promise to protect you”

“BECAUSE VICTOR BELIEVED A LIE!” Yurio shouted, his green eyes flashing both anger and pain.

“What do you mean?” Otabek wasn’t smiling at Yurio’s outbursts like Yuuri thank GOD but he was also actually listening him. Yurio felt deflated and dropped to the floor, his elbows resting on his knees, his face turned away from the boy at the door.

“Victor thought he was protecting his brother but I’m not his brother. I’m just a bastard. We don’t share a father” Yurio had never admitted he knew this to Yuuri. His guardian and grandad still believed he didn’t know and he didn’t know how to tell them. 

He jumped slightly at the hand on his shoulder and turned to see Otabek kneeling beside him, meeting his eyes in an intense gaze.

“You share a mother though and that would, I’m sure, be much more important to his highness.” 

Yurio hadn’t thought of that before but...yeah that was probably true. He finally broke eye contact and looked away.

“Why’d you come looking for me anyway?” Yurio had shared too much. 

“...That night when I led you two to the door of Mr. Plisetsky I remember thinking ‘Prince Yuri, he has the eyes of a soldier’. You had fire in you that made me think you could do anything. The reason I have kept working for your brother and the others as a messenger was because I believe in you.” Yurio felt like he couldn’t breathe even as he turned and gazed at Otabek in disbelief.

“I feel we’re a lot a like. Not content with others taking the risks for us.” Otabek held out a hand, “So, are you going to be my friend or not Prince Yuri?” 

Yurio had never had a real friend his age. Not in his years at the palace and definitely not in the last five years on the run. Feeling something warm in his chest he accepted the handshake. 

“Call me Yurio”

Otabek smiled briefly before releasing his hand to reach inside his jacket.

“There was another reason for finding you.” he explained taking out another envelope with that same red seal “I have a letter for you as well”

Otabek passed it over and then got to his feet. 

“I have to get back to work. I’ll be back in two days for any replies” Otabek said before giving Yurio some much needed privacy.

_ My Dearest Brother, _

The letter began and Yurio felt a sick twist in his stomach. It didn’t matter what Otabek said. He knew he didn’t deserve this.

_ When Otabek brought me news that you were alive and well I felt a weight lift off me. As much as the last five years have been nothing but pain I have never regretted my choice to send you away.  _

_ I don’t know if it’s right for me to tell you this way but the King knows you are not his son.  _

Yurio felt his heart clench. 

_ I thank God every night that you are out of his grasp and that you share none of his blood. The fact that you are the product of our mother’s love instead of obligation the way I am is a balm on my soul.  _

_ I don’t know what Yuuri and the others might have planned yet but for the first time in a long time I have hope. Hope for all of us to be out from under that man’s thumb. _

_ I wish I could see you. You must have grown into a fine young man. _

_ I wish I could write more but I am overcome with emotion. The two people I love most in the world are safe and with friends. For the first time in a long time I have had good news.  _

_ Your loving brother, _

_ Victor _

Yurio dropped the letter and cried for the first time in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Yurio, he really doesn't know how to deal with pesky emotions.
> 
> Also Otabek handled that really well I thought


	25. In Which Preparations Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Co begin their plan

“Are you sure you want to do this? You don’t have to you know” 

“For fucks sake I’ll be fine! Stop fussing over me pig!” 

Yuuri still looked unsure as he stood in their new rooms. Takeshi had taken them in happily though Yuuri was sad to learn that because of what happened he hadn’t been able to see Yuuko in five years either.

“Do you know why they haven’t been married yet?” Yuuri had asked.

“Power. The King” Takeshi had stopped and spat “Wants to keep Victor isolated from any potential allies. If he let them get married he wouldn’t be able to control when he gets to see Yuuko.The reason he gets to see her at all is because she pretends to hate you” 

“I see…” that hadn’t done a lot to ease Yuuri’s mind.

Yurio shoved him gently to break him out of his memories.

“Seriously, I’ll be fine. I’m just working in the kitchens cleaning pots and shit. Are you actually okay dancing at Chris’ club? What if you get recognised?” Yurio was grumbling and Yuuri couldn’t help but smile at the concern the boy tried to hide.

“Well my hair is a lot longer than it ever was while I lived at the palace and it’s been five years. We’ve all changed a lot. Plus Chris is planning to put me in a mask” the mask was a relief. Apparently it was standard for all of Chris’ dancers. He liked them to have anonymity and the ability to walk the streets unmolested. To that end all the dancers wore masks and had stage names. 

“Fine do whatever you want but I gotta go to work” Yurio shoved past him to head down the stairs.

“Hold on! Let me walk you down!” Yuuri hurried after him.

“I don’t need you too!” 

Of course he didn’t but Yuuri didn’t feel entirely comfortable with the thought of Yurio working. What if something happened and he was recognised and Yuuri wasn’t there to protect him? 

Yuuri followed Yurio into the kitchen, fussing over him. The blond did his best to ignore his guardian.

“Where do you want me?” Yurio asked Takeshi who nodded in approval.

Takeshi explained while Yuuri fluttered anxiously in the doorway. Yurio glanced back at him and rolled his eyes.

“I’m FINE moron! Just go the fuck to work!” 

“Right! Yes!” He crossed the room and pulled Yurio into a long hug. The teen responded with an exasperated sigh but also returned the hug. Finally he pulled away and pushed at Yuuri.

“Fucking GO!” 

“Right!”

Takeshi seemed to watch all this with some amusement before Yuuri finally was able to force himself out the back door.

“Overprotective idiot” Yurio muttered before getting to work.

+++

Despite what he had told Yurio Yuuri still felt a flutter of nerves as he donned his mask. This was different from all his other times as a dancer. 

Then he was just doing it to survive. To keep him and Yurio alive and fed and sheltered. 

Now he was doing it for information.

Guang Hong knocked on the door and opened it with a smile.

“How you feeling?” his friend asked.

“Nervous.” he admitted as he stretched. Guang Hong nodded and pulled up a chair.

“Okay so here’s the plan. You’ll be the second dancer out. That will give them enough time to get liquored up and me to infiltrate the group. Once you’re out there all you need to do is dance. Let me do the talking and information gathering.” the baby faced young man told Yuuri.

“Why?”

“Yuuri no offense but when it comes to information gathering you are shit. Leave it to me” 

Yuuri really wished he could argue but he knew his weaknesses. 

They talked over the plan again and then Yuuri went back to his stretches and Guang Hong went out to infiltrate.

He had to remember why he was doing this.

Taking a deep breath he slipped out the letter Victor had sent him. That reckless, beautiful, wonderful idiot. He smiled at the words he’d read over and over since Otabek handed it to him.

_ My Sunshine, _

_ I’m crying as I write this. I had almost given up hope that you were well. My heart aches and I feel incomplete without you by my side, but knowing you live means the world. Otabek told me of the condition you were found in and I know that was because you have been protecting my dear brother with all you have. _

_ I wish you didn’t have to suffer so. I wish I could be there to kiss every bruise on your soft skin. I love you so much. _

_ I am too filled with emotion to make this eloquent. I love you. I love you with every fiber of my being. _

_ Without you my world is dark and cold. _

_ I miss you my sunshine but I am glad you are safe. _

_ Yours eternally, _

_ Your Moonlight _

The words are both a source of comfort and pain. He kissed the letter tenderly before hiding it in the lining of his bag. He couldn’t risk others finding the letter but he couldn’t bring himself to destroy it either.

It was almost time.

He straightened his mask, checked his hair was tied back out of his way, and made his way out to the stage.

As he strutted out to the stage in the private room he felt himself separate. His body as Eros would dance and entertain these men and women with the promise of sex while Yuuri would retreat deep into his own mind. At least in Chris’ establishment he didn’t feel any disgust as he swung himself up onto the pole, the room was clean as a whistle and tastefully if lavishly decorated. The clientele was just as loathsome as any of the other places he’d danced but they behaved themselves here. 

Guang Hong was at the edge of the stage already ensconced with a bunch of drunk nobles. With  look of awe he reached out a hand towards Yuuri only to have one of the men beside him lower his arm.

“No lad! We don’t touch the dancers. The owner doesn’t like it and you’ll get a week ban for the first offense. We can only touch those boys and girls who offer. 

Guang Hong knew that perfectly well of course but he blushed like a boy just barely into manhood.

“Oh! Such complicated rules!” the noble was focusing on Guang Hong and in his drunken state must of thought he could take advantage of the boy and save some coin.

Yuuri smirked knowing it would be taken as his dancing persona when in reality was trying not to laugh. The noble had an arm over Guang Hong’s shoulder and was whispering in his ear while the boy put on giggles and an overly innocent air.

Yuuri let his attention drift letting the ice and numbness take over even as he danced as if he was fire itself.

He hated that this was routine now.

He finished his set and bowed before collecting the money from the stage and retreating to the dressing room.

He had only three more sets to do tonight. Georgi didn’t want him to push himself since he was technically still healing.

He was also only working two nights a week at the club until Georgi cleared him for longer.

He got through his sets and was cleaned and changed into his proper clothes when Chris knocked on the door.

“You got a minute?” 

“Of course” He needed to get back to Yurio but he trusted Takeshi as much as he trusted anyone (and besides Yurio had his knives).

“Come to the office. Guang Hong has news”

They ended up back in the office with Phichit and Guang Hong (Leo was tending his flock and unavailable).

“What’ve you got?” Yuuri asked sliding into a chair. His friend grinned and took a swig of his drink.

“I have a lead. Idiot tried to get into my pants by bragging that he was friends with the people who ‘Took that bitch out’ referring to the Queen. Give me a week and I’ll have a list of all their names” Guang Hong was such a sweet faced young man it was easy to forget that this was a boy who fought tooth and nail to get a place in Lilia’s academy. At times like this you understood why he did so.

“The question is what do we do with that information? I’ve got my agents working to turn pockets of dissatisfaction into actual cells of rebels ready to move on our word. So what do we do with this info?” Phichit asked as he flicked through a notebook written in a code only he understood.

“I know what to do” they all focused on Yuuri now, “it’s true I’m not good at cyphers or gathering information. But I am very good at one thing.”

“Yuuri…” Chris looked nervous but Yuuri ignored him, his eyes boring into Guang Hong’s

“Get me that list”

Guang Hong nodded, suddenly looking terrified.


	26. In Which There is Blood

A nightmare was walking the streets of the capital.

It had started with Lord Barquath suddenly collapsing at dinner. He had turned blue and foamed at the mouth. 

By the time the doctor had arrived the Baron was dead.

Two other members of the aristocracy met similar fates. Everyone started hiring taste testers just in case.

It didn’t help them.

 

The next death was Duke Valencia. 

His throat was slit.

But at least that one was quick.

 

The Earl of Kostyae had been stabbed multiple times and apparently bled to death while his killer watched.

Based on the trail of blood he had attempted to crawl for help before bleeding out.

 

The next death was a double homicide. Duke and Duchess Tennesley were brutally murdered in their bed. The Duke had been stabbed so many times he was barely recognisable.

A bloody message was scrawled on the wall above their bodies.

VENGEANCE

 

Yuuri snuck into the room as quietly as he could. He almost got caught this time but it had been worth it. He was pretty confident that the Earl had been honest about who had held the knives and who had simply cheered it on. That’s why he made sure the Duchess had been quick but had taken his time with the Duke.

Still he maybe shouldn’t have taken quite so much time.

A light flickered into life and he froze. 

Yurio was sitting on a chair, his arms folded over his chest.

“Hello Yurio! Shouldn’t you be asleep?” Yuuri asked brightly. The blond just glared at him disapprovingly. Yuuri sighed and ran a bloody hand through his hair, “I’m almost done”

“You’re covered in blood” Yurio’s tone was flat and hard.

“All other peoples” 

“That’s not the point!” the boy slammed a fist against the arm of the chair.

“Then what is the point?” Yuuri was doing this for him. For Victor. For Maria. 

It  _ needed _ to be done.

“The point is you’re putting yourself in danger for stupid reasons” Yurio surged to his feet, his hands clenched into fists. 

Now it was Yuuri’s turn to glare.

“These people killed your mother” he said flatly. Yurio grit his teeth.

“I know”

“Then I don’t see the problem. I’m doing this for her” for  _ you _ . Yuuri crossed his arms tightly.

“It won’t bring her back. Dead is dead!”

“I know that!”

“Then maybe stop getting your rocks off to murder and do something useful!”

“This is useful!” it eliminated enemies and evened the odds. Yuuri had about a hundred justifications lined up but Yuri cut him off before he could voice them.

“But that’s not why you’re doing it! You’re doing it because you feel guilty! Get over it! She’s been dead for five years! She doesn’t matter!” 

SLAP

They both froze Yurio with a hand to his cheek as he stared at Yuuri in shock. Yuuri looked just as shocked, his hand still in the air.

“Oh my god...Yurio I’m so sorry-” Yuuri reached out his hand in apology but Yurio shrunk back from him, tears in his eyes.

“I guess in the end you’re no better than the rest of them” Yurio ran around him and out the door. Yuuri stood frozen in the middle of the room, covered in other people’s blood and his hand still outstretched before he collapsed onto the ground, sobbing into his bloody fists. 

+++

The riots started next.

The nobility had thought themselves safer when the killer seemed to stop his bloody swathe through their ranks.

But they were wrong.

Groups of them sat huddled in the darkness as angry men and women roamed the streets breaking glass and burning effigies.

The army was called out but the perpetrators scattered as the armed men came near. Only a handful of arrests were made. 

Then it happened again the next week. 

And the next.

What was happening?!

 

Yuuri listened halfheartedly as Phichit went over their plans. The riots had gone well with only a small number of casualties. 

Yurio and him still hadn’t really talked since the incident. The boy had returned to their rooms the next night and Yuuri had tried to apologise but the words had died on his lips as the boy avoided looking at him.

For the first time in five years there was a distance between them and Yuuri had no idea what to do. He had done his best to be both father and mother to the boy but he wasn’t either. He had been barely in his twenties when he’d taken the boy on and there was so much he didn’t know.

He wished not for the first time that Maria was still around. The Queen had been an excellent mother, full of love and care for her sons. Hell he wished he could talk to his own mother. It’s been years since he last saw her face. He didn’t even know if she knew he was alive.

Suddenly he sat upright.

“Hey is there any chance I could see Minako?” their former mentors were in deep hiding. They were too old they said to lead rebellions and were leaving it to them. They did still offer advice from time to time however.

Phichit stopped talking to share a worried glance with Chris. They knew something was up between him and Yurio but they didn’t know what.

“Of course” 

That’s how Yuuri found himself travelling the back alleys in a particularly rundown part of the city. 

“The three of them train new members in combat. They certainly feel more comfortable in a teaching position” Phichit explained as he knocked a code into a door.

“That makes sense.” the door was opened and they were led into a maze like building of crumbling plaster and tiny rooms.

There in a run down room partly covered in mold was Minako. She held out her arms and Yuuri found himself cradled in those familiar arms sobbing. 

“I fucked up Minako! I fucked up so bad!” 

“Shhh shhhh I’m sure it’s fixable” she swayed slightly with him in her arms as Phichit tactfully retreated.

She waited patiently until his sobs died away. 

“Now what happened?” she asked as she smoothed his hair away from his blotchy face.

“I...Yurio and I got into an argument. He didn’t like me eliminating the nobles who killed the Queen. I...he said ‘she doesn’t matter’ and I just snapped and I slapped him! I know that’s unforgivable, he was just worried about me but hearing him say she didn’t matter made me so angry! God I’m a monster!” he pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes as he tried to control his breathing.

“You’re not a monster Yuuri. You made a mistake. A big mistake but it’s just a mistake. Have you apologised?” Minako’s familiar voice was comforting and he let his hands fall.

“I tried but he won’t even look at me. He hates me now and I honestly know I deserve that but what do I do?”  he looked at her pleadingly and she smiled sadly at him.

“You need to talk to him sweetheart. If you don’t use your words he won’t understand” 

Yuuri nodded. She was right of course but still it was hard.

“You’ll be okay” he wanted to believe that. He really did.

They talked until it was dark and then Phichit led him back to the club only to have Yuuri grab his arm once they were close.

“Yuuri?”

“Something’s wrong” 

“You’re fucking right “ A short figure that was running down their alley answered.

“Otabek?”

“We’ve to get to Takeshi’s! They followed me! They have Chris and they might find out about the pub! We’ve got to move now” the teen’s eyes were wild with panic. The full import of his words hit Yuuri in his gut.

“Yurio” he breathed before taking off in a run, the others close behind.


	27. In Which There is a Setback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go badly for our Yuuri and the others

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated two chapters as Chapter 26 was a short one so read that one first

Otabek had honestly not noticed the people following him. He was very good at what he did but sometimes luck just isn’t on your side.

The person who had noticed Victor handing him a letter had tracked him to the Club and seen him hand it over to Chris directly in the courtyard.

Otabek had followed him up to the office after that to take the reply as Chris burned the letter. 

As the man in question crossed to the fireplace he passed a window and so saw the soldiers gathering in the street.

“Fuck.” Chris rushed back to his desk and grabbed all his paperwork and thrust it into the fire.

“Mr. Giacometti?” Otabek looked out the window and saw the gathering soldiers to his horror.

“Pull the red cord Otabek, it’s finally happening” the teen hastened to comply pulling on the cord repeatedly, knowing it would set off bells throughout the club. Instantly alerting the staff that a raid was happening and to get the fuck out.

Dancers and prostitutes started fleeing in small groups. The kitchen staff made their way out the back entrance and Chris shoved Otabek to the stairs.

“Go!” he shouted at the boy who looked back at him in terror.

“What about you?” but Chris shook his head.

“I’ll stay. Let them take me. You’ve got to get out and warn those at Takeshi’s they might make the connection and go there next” 

Otabek’s heart clenched in fear.

Yurio.

He nodded and fled following Emil, who was the last of the kitchen staff in the building, out the back door. The one that led to an alley that the guards didn’t seem to notice. He started running when he ran into Phichit and Yuuri.

When he explained Yuuri had gotten a look of sudden terror and took off to the pub.

The three of them burst into the kitchen’s causing all the staff, including Yurio to stop and stare at them.

“Takeshi! Code Red!” Phichit panted out and Takeshi’s eyes widened in shock before he took charge.

“Right! Phichit you know where to go! Everyone! Follow Phichit upstairs and wait for my word” Then the big man went into the front room as the kitchen staff scrambled to obey, following the spy upstairs to a bookcase on the top floor.

Takeshi came up with Guang Hong behind him.

“Soldiers are marching down the streets and the club is in flames!” Guang Hong informed them. Phichit swore before reaching under one of the shelves. The bookcase swung outward revealing a door.

Takeshi opened it and the small group of workers and conspirators found themselves on the roof. The bookcase closing behind them, disguising their escape route.

Ropes connected the roof they were on with the one on a building across the street.

“Those who can get across on the ropes!” Phichit commanded before demonstrating by scrambling easily across the gap. 

“Yurio go” Yuuri said giving the boy a little push. Yurio opened his mouth to argue but closed it with a snap as a sound of breaking glass came from downstairs. He scrambled across easily followed by some of the kitchen staff.

Guang Hong passed the end of a rope he’d untied to Yuuri.

“When I get across Phichit and I will push a plank over, keep that rope taunt and help us pull the wood over so Takeshi and others can cross” 

Yuuri nodded his understanding and then Guang Hong was gone, flying across the ropes.

When they started pushing Yuuri pulled and soon a heavy, wide, plank of wood bridged the gap. Takeshi sent Otabek and the rest of his staff over first as he held down the wood on this end. Neither he or Yuuri commented on the smell of smoke that was rising in the building.

Just as Yuuri took his place and he climbed onto the bridge the flames burst out the windows on the floor below. Their friends didn’t dare call out to them but Takeshi tried to hurry as much as he could.

Yuuri could feel the heat from the fires on his back and below his feet. He was broken out in sweat but he stared ahead, holding down the plank of wood so his friend could cross. He thought he heard Yurio cry out when Takeshi was a little over halfway across but he couldn’t be sure.

Finally Takeshi was across and Yuuri pushed the plank of wood off, keeping the rope steady so his friends could pull it back. They couldn’t leave evidence or call attention to themselves. Still the heat was getting to him. 

The plank of wood was far enough on their side as to be safe. Abandoning the rope he’d been holding he went to grab the ropes the others had used and this time he was sure he heard a cry of alarm. 

Refusing to look back even as he heard the roar of the fire crank up a notch. He started to cross the ropes. 

He was halfway across when the ropes snapped behind him and he was falling.

 

+++

Victor was sitting with Yuuko having breakfast when the King came into the parlour they were sat in, his expression smug.

“Did you see the news this morning?” Victor eyed him warily and was alarmed by the grin his father gave him before he dropped a newspaper on the the table. 

_ Christophe Giacometti to be tried by the ecclesiastical court for perversion and being a purveyor of perversion _

Victor read out with alarm.

_ His club, a notorious hotbed of prostitution and debauchery was burned to the ground by accident in the raid on the place last night.  A pub believed to be affiliated with the filth merchant and his debauched trade, Ice Castle was also burned by accident last night. It is believed there were no survivors.   _

Yuuko’s gasp was almost inaudible even as Victor’s voice faltered.

“What did you do?” he whispered not looking up.

“That Giacometti class traitor is going to court and his allies including someone named Yuuri Katsuki are dead.” 

This couldn’t be true! This couldn’t be true! But...Otabek didn’t return last night.

“Oh by the way. I’m naming the date for your wedding. It’ll be in a month’s time. Isn’t that lovely?”

His father knew about both Takeshi and Yuuri.

There was no other explanation and now that they were...they were...no, he couldn’t say it.

“Quite” his voice was barely above a whisper. He reached out a hand to clutch Yuuko’s.

He barely was conscious of his father leaving or of Yuuko crying. 

Everything was over.

There was no hope left.


	28. In Which Choices and Plans Are Made

“What the fuck do we do? I mean what the FUCK!” Guang Hong was pale as he ranted in the dining room they were using as a planning room. The building they had escaped to was one Chris owned but not one that could be traced to him. Phichit had bought it through various nefarious means and aliases so it couldn’t be traced back to them. It was large enough that that the staff from the club all had a place to go as well as the conspirators from the pub. 

Phichit always made sure there was a place to run to. 

“I’m not sure. Without Chris and with Otabek compromised we have no way of contacting Victor.” Phichit looked as harried as Guang Hong sounded.

“We keep to the plan” Yuuri winced as Georgi swabbed the rope burns on his hands with alcohol. 

“But what about Chris? What did they even arrest him for? Nothing he was doing was against the law” Otabek was right of course. Because the aristocracy loved their lechery the main help Victor had managed to get through was the decriminalisation of sex work. Mostly so the men and women actually doing the work couldn’t be prosecuted.

“Officially he’s been arrested by the church” They looked up to see Leo as he came in with the morning paper. 

“The church?” Yurio looked to Otabek in confusion. It was the first words he’d spoken since he’d seen Yuuri fall. Leo nodded sitting at the table with the others.

“Even though they haven’t used it in decades the laws allowing the church to arrest, try and execute people on the grounds of immorality have never been repealed. The King is taking advantage of that fact.” he explained calmly.

Yuuri swore savagely kicking the nearest chair which earned him a glare from Georgi who was trying to bandage his hands..

“What are we going to do?” Guang Hong asked again but Leo smiled and folded his hands in front of him.

“It’ll be fine. We always knew we’d have to make a move on the church. Frankly the church leaders are dangling over a pit of knives. Everyone knows they used places like Chris’ establishment frequently. A lot of younger priests and monks are prepared to fight the hypocrisy and remove the establishment as are I’m sure a good population of the common folk. How many lives have been made better by Chris and his generosity?” Leo made it sound so simple but Yuuri frowned at him.

“But how are we going to make that move in time to save Chris?” he demanded but Leo’s smile just grew.

“Well you see Yuuri, according to the law Ecclesiastical Courts must hold public trials. That gives us the opportunity and I have the perfect plan. I just need your help…”

+++

“You shouldn’t go” 

Yuuri looked up at the figure in his doorway before sighing and continuing to get ready.

“I have to go Yurio.” 

“Why?” 

Yuuri paused in his actions and then stood and crossed over to the teen who was glaring at him.

“Because saving Chris is the right thing to do” there was more to it than that but it was at the heart of the matter. 

Yurio seemed to be at war with himself. Something had changed again between them after Yuuri fell, the rope burning his hands before he was able to stop his descent and be pulled up. Yuuri didn’t know quite what had changed, Yurio was clearly still extremely angry at him as well he should be, but he didn’t seem quite as closed off either.

“Let me come” unfortunately that was something Yuuri couldn’t do. He shook his head, earning a scowl from the teen.

“Why not?”

“Because you’re too recognisable. You and Otabek need to stay behind, if nothing else someone needs to check that Mattieu is okay.” Yuuri raised a hand to brush Yurio’s hair back like he’d done a million times before but he dropped it again. 

Things were still too tense between them.

“When I come back” Yuuri said instead, “I need to talk to you. Properly. I’m not expecting or asking for forgiveness, but I hope you’ll at least hear me out”

Yurio stared at a point on the floor, his arms wrapped tightly around himself.

“Fuck you” he whispered before darting off, deeper into the building. Yuuri watched him go with sorrow before sighing and turning forward. He started when he noticed Otabek leaning against the far wall. The dark haired teen made eye contact and jerked his head in the direction Yurio had fled.

“I’ll go.” Otabek said simply before following Yurio.

Yuuri took a moment to gather himself. As much as he wanted to mend what was wrong between the two of them now wasn’t the time. Right now he had a mission. He slid the last knife in place, shouldered his bag and headed to where he was due to meet the others.

+++

Otabek found Yurio sat on a windowsill on one of the upper floors gazing out at the still smoking remains of Takeshi’s pub.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Otabek asked finally, his hands buried in his pockets.  Yurio sighed and rested his head back against the brick.

“He slapped me” Otabek frowned at that, it didn’t seem like Yuuri would be the type.

“Did he apologise?” that would make a difference. Otabek didn’t know which answer he was expecting but he certainly hadn’t expected the hesitation and flash of guilt on the boy’s face.

“He...we haven’t talked about it”

“...Meaning you haven’t given him a chance to, have you?” Otabek caught the wince which meant he was right, “Is that even what you’re so angry about?” it didn’t seem like it. The body language was all wrong. 

There was a long silence. So long in fact that Otabek wondered if he should apologise.

“...No” Yurio’s reply was quiet and pensive when it finally came, “No. If I’m honest...I knew what I said would get that kind of reaction but I just...I wanted him to stop” 

“...You need to tell him. I’m not great with words myself” at that Yurio snorted and Otabek couldn’t help the little smile in return, “But...I know you two have a close enough relationship you can talk to him. It’s clear to see he cares about you more than anything” Yurio sighed at that and rested his forehead against the glass.

“Maybe that’s the problem” 


	29. In Which Leo Is a Force of Righteousness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go to save their friend

Chris held his head up high as he was led to the front of the cathedral in chains. The the bishops looked smug as he was made to stand before them. The archbishop in particular looked pleased with himself. 

Bastard had been aiming for Chris ever since he had banned him from the club. Well he wouldn’t tell them anything. They could torture and kill him but he’d protect his friends.

He just wished he could have seen Mattieu one last time.

“Christophe Giacometti you stand accused of gross immorality and perversion” The archbishop began and Chris was pushed to his knees even as he kept his chin high.

“And you stand accused of hypocrisy and cruelty. That seems far more serious to me” 

There was a murmur from the crowd in the pews and the archbishop frowned at a something behind Chris.

“Father De la Iglesia your presence isn’t needed here” Chris couldn’t breathe when the archbishop said that name. They couldn’t! He glanced to the side and yes, there was Yuuri and Guang Hong dressed as deacons. He lowered his head quickly for the first time. He couldn’t give them away.

“What harm has this man done?” Leo kept walking calmly up the center aisle, making eye contact with this archbishop.

“He houses whores!”

“And you make them. If a woman refuses one of your advances in the workhouses or can’t work you put them out on the streets to starve knowing they’ll have to sell their bodies” the murmurs from the crowd grew a distinctly angry edge.

“The bishop of Tennbridge on Lethe raped me and then kicked me out of the workhouse when I got pregnant! Mister Giacometti gave me work in the kitchens and access to a doctor and a home for me and my child!” a woman had stood up and yelled out her accusation. 

“I was thrown out of a workhouse because I couldn’t work! Mister Giacometti let me move in with my daughter and helped me get medicine for my illness!” an old man stood up this time. 

“I’m a whore but Mister Giacometti made sure I was safe and protected and not doing anything I didn’t want to!” 

The crowd had moved from angry murmuring to full on yelling at the bishops who looked pale.

“God tells us to look after those most in need. To aid and succor those in poverty or need. Christophe Giacometti has done just that. It’s the church who has failed its people...and we aren’t standing for it anymore.” Leo had continued his steady march up the aisle and now he stood right behind Chris, his hands on the older man’s shoulders.

“Guards! Arrest him!” the archbishop’s voice was a bit high pitched, but that was a bad choice. Leo may not have been an official member of Lilia’s academy but you’re not friends with Yuuri, Phichit and Guang Hong without learning  _ something _ . Leo took out the two guards within three moves.

“I think there needs to be a new order to the church” Leo said placidly after he’d knocked out the second guard. 

The bishops tried to run as the crowd behind Leo and Chris surged forward. 

It was complete chaos.

Artworks were destroyed, bishops tackled to the ground. The roar of the crowd was terrifying in it’s intensity.

Leo left Chris and fought his way to the pulpit. A familiar figure took his place, pulling out something from his boot before he got to work on the chains holding Chris in place.

“You guys planned a riot?!” Chris was still not over that. The chains fell from his wrists and Yuuri offered him a hand up, a grin on his face.

“Well it seemed a good idea at the time. The other churches in the city are falling too. Leo felt it was time” Yuuri pulled Chris through the crowd to the relative safety against a back wall. They watched as Leo reached the pulpit.

“MY FRIENDS! HEAR ME OUT!” Leo called out.

Surprisingly that worked. The men and women stopped their orgy of destruction to look at their leader. Though the ones holding the bishops didn’t loosen their grip.

“I understand your anger and yes these men should pay for their crimes but instead of violence on them or wanton destruction let us think about this carefully.” 

The crowd watched him, it was like they were hypnotised.

“I understand your anger at these men. However I think there is a more appropriate way of dealing with their hypocrisy. I suggest we make them do penance in the very workhouses they hurt so many people in. They must do the work that they deemed ‘reasonable’” at this Leo turned to the bishops, his face solemn.

“I hope this allows you to learn humility and empathy” he turned back to the crowd, “As for the finery of the cathedral and the other churches. There is a better way than wanton destruction” 

“Like what?!” someone called and Leo smiled at him benevolently.

“These are fine works of art. Others will pay good money for them, money which can then be put towards the care of the poor and needy” a murmur of agreement rose up that time.

“Let us work to a better future together. A future where we truly are all equal as we are in the eyes of God” 

After that the crowd was less destructive with the bishops pulled away to do just as Leo suggested even as he watched them with a little frown.

“That was amazing” Chris praised as they made their way through the crowd to their friend. Leo turned with a smile.

“It did go better than I feared” he admitted, “Let’s get you back. Mattieu is probably worried sick”

They made their way back to the safe house and the friends stood back as Mattieu and Chris were reunited.

Later they all found their way back in the planning room, Chris with his lover on his lap.

“You look a little upset Leo, why? It all went so well” Guang Hong asked, taking his hand. Leo sighed and looked at Yuuri, an apology in his gaze.

“The archbishop got away which is a problem because they’ve...I’m so sorry Yuuri, Takeshi...they’ve set a date” 

Yuuri felt his blood run cold.

“You mean…?” Leo nodded.

“Victor and Yuuko are to be married in a month’s time.”

Chris swore as Takeshi sat heavily on a nearby chair, Yuuri just stared at his hands that were folded on the table.

“Why now?” Guang Hong asked.

“He’s trying to draw out Yuuri. This is clearly a trap” Chris sounded stressed.

“Knowing that what do we do?” that was Phichit sounding exhausted.

“So what if it’s a trap” everyone stilled as Yuuri finally found his voice, “So what? It’s the best chance we have to cut off the snake’s head”

“That’s not a good idea” Even Yuuri turned around at Yurio’s voice. The blond teen was very tense where he stood in the doorway.

“What do you mean?” Yuuri said eventually, Yurio glanced at Otabek who nodded encouragingly. The teen then took a deep breath and made eye contact with Yuuri.

“There’s something I haven’t told you”


	30. In Which There Is a Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yurio reveals details of the Queen's death he'd been keeping to himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter but an important one

_ Yurio didn’t know what he expected when the door to the room he was playing in opened. Probably Yuuri and Victor if he had thought about it...but he knew he never would have guessed it would be his father and a bunch of scary looking nobles. _

_ He immediately started walking back to the far wall like Mama always told him to do. Something felt very wrong. _

_ “Nikolai come here” the King ordered. Yurio had always been scared of the king. He was mean to everyone he loved but most especially to Mama. Yuri shook his head no and backed up even more. _

_ “I said come here boy!” the King was angry. That wasn’t good and everything felt creepy and bad. _

_ “Mama?” he called out loudly, the door on the side of the room closer to Yurio opened.  _

_ “Yes dear what is i- Alexander what do you think you’re doing?” Mama swept into the room placing herself between Yurio and the group of scary faced people. Yurio peeked out behind her skirts. _

_ “Give us the boy Maria” the threat in his voice was clear. _

_ “I will do no such thing. Do you really think you can control me through these methods? You think I wasn’t aware that you were behind the attacks on Victor? What makes you think I’d let you touch a hair on Nikolai’s head?” Mama’s voice never wavered, she was the pillar of strength she’d always been. Surely the scary men and women would leave? _

_ But they didn’t. Instead they got closer. _

_ “Boris grab him” A man tried to reach around Mama to grab at Yurio but Mama decked him. The man went down easily. _

_ “Don’t be stupid Stephan, put down the knife” Yurio had been creeping back to the door behind him when he froze at the word knife. He could see it in the man’s hand and he was suddenly so scared he couldn’t move. _

_ “Give us the boy Maria” Yurio found his eyes finding the King, he was next to the knife man and his face was terrifying. _

_ “Never” _

_ The King sighed as if he was disappointed. _

_ “Have it your way” he sounded almost bored as he took the knife from the man Mama had called Stephan. He gave the impression that he didn’t care at all even as he brought the knife down on her neck.  _

_ She tried to stop him, her arms raised to block but he was taller than her and she was weaponless.  _

_ Yurio watched in horror as the red red blood flowed from her. As the bloody knife rose and fell again and again. _

_ What would haunt him for years to come though was the expression in the King’s eyes...he was taking pleasure in this. _

_ When it was done and everyone was silent at the death of the queen the King looked him straight in the eye and sighed. _

_ “If you had just come when I told you she’d still be alive. It’s your fault she’s dead.” he then turned away from the boy in disinterest, “Get him out of here, we’ve only got a short time to be able to take advantage of her death. _

_ Yurio couldn’t even cry as people led him away. _

_ Because his father was right. _

_ She died protecting him.  _

_ His Mama was dead because of  _ **_him_ ** _. _

 

Yurio finished his story, one hand clutching one of Otabek’s, his gaze at a point on the floor. 

“But...but I heard them plotting” Mila began in the silence.

“You heard them coming up with how they’d take advantage of the situation. She was already dead by the time you heard. That’s why I said it wasn’t your fault. It’s mine”

“Yurio....you’re not to blame” Phichit began but Yurio cut him.

“But I am! I mean not entirely because he’s clearly a psycho. That’s why I had to tell you. He’s more unpredictable and unstable than you all think. If we spring the trap he could kill Yuuko or Victor...maybe both.” 

There was a silence as the truth of that statement filtered down. Because it was true, they had thought they were working with a foe that planned, not one who was so unpredictable.

Yuuri stood up and crossed the room quickly, pulling the teen into an embrace.

“I’m sorry” he whispered.

“I’m not mad about the slap” Yurio tried to explain but Yuuri shook his head.

“I know...I know...but I’m sorry for what you’re actually angry about” 

Yurio buried his face against Yuuri’s shoulder.

“If you understand then you won’t fall for the trap?” he asked hopefully but Yuuri sighed, a sign that Yurio was not going to like his answer. Sure enough his guardian pulled away with an apologetic smile.

“I have to Yurio. I’m so close and this may be the only chance we have to strike.” of course he’d say that. He was so stubborn! So determined to put himself in danger.

“Then let me go with you” he saw Yuuri frown and hurried to cut him off, “You say you understand then please understand that if you need to do this than I need to come with you. You know I can defend myself  _ please _ ...I need to” 

Yuuri studied him for a long moment, Yurio could see the conflict warring behind his eyes. Finally he nodded.

“Alright”, Yuuri turned to the rest of the room. “Let’s kill a king”


	31. In Which a Wedding Is Crashed

Victor felt like a doll. 

Passive and waiting and hollow.

Yuuko smoothed down his suit jacket, a sad smile on her lips.

“I know it’s hard Victor, but at least we have each other. He won’t be able to keep us apart and you won’t be alone anymore” it was little comfort. He admired Yuuko’s strength, she’d lost her love just as he’d lost his and yet she was still going on.

“I really thought we had a chance” his voice was quiet, tired...defeated. Her smile was pained.

“I know” Yuuko handed him his sword, a traditional part of the wedding uniform, “But we hold them in our hearts” Victor couldn’t handle it. He grabbed her and held her in a hug.

“Thank you. I don’t know how I would have managed all these years without your strength and guidance.” They stood there for a moment in an embrace before she had to reluctantly pull herself away.

“I have to go finish getting ready” her tone was strained, he understood that. She’d have to endure the ladies in waiting the king chose for her.

He gave her hand a squeeze and let her go. 

He’d see her soon enough. 

After she left he looked at his reflection in the mirror. He should be happy shouldn’t he? It was his wedding day and weddings were happy things. 

But it felt like he was walking to his grave.

 

“Is everyone in place?” Yuuri was in full command mode. Phichit nodded and waved forward a group of rebels. 

“We’re ready to go on the signal” Yuuri nodded and looked back at Otabek who stood next to a firework.

“Light it up”

The teen lit the fuse. The rocket flew high and exploded with a loud crack.

“Let’s move!”

All across the city the rebels would be taking down the watch houses and military outposts. Riots would be going on throughout the city as well. The main group of rebels were going to attack the front gate while Yuuri and co sneaked around to the side entrance.

The kitchen staff let them in before leaving in droves.

They were inside and nothing was going to stop Yuuri. 

There would be blood.

 

“What’s that sound?” Victor asked from where he stood at the front of the throne room. 

“Nothing!” his father spat, “Guards go attend that racket!” he waved a group of the palace guard out to the antechamber where Yuuko waited.

There was a pause and then came shouts and the sound of metal on metal. Victor stared wide-eyed.

“What in the world…?”

 

Yuuri saw Yuuko first.

She was resplendent in a gown of white, a long silken train behind her and flowers in her hair. She turned when one of the ladies in waiting screamed.

“Yuuri!” the shock on her face in other circumstances would have been comical, but Yuuri couldn’t appreciate it when the guards on either side of the door drew their swords.

He darted forward, ducking under one sword to knife the femoral artery and threw his other knife to lodge in the other guards neck. He was jerking his knife out of the thigh of the first guard’s leg when the doors opened and in poured more guards.

His eyes flashed and he smiled.

They wouldn’t stop him.

 

Victor was watching the doors the guards had gone through, listening to the screams and yells,  and tuning out his father’s ranting. The other guards were moving cautiously towards the double doors.

He didn’t know what was happening but his heart was beating wildly. 

He knew it wasn’t possible. 

Yuuri was dead.

So he couldn’t be coming to Victor’s rescue.

Right?

 

Yuuri panted, a hand pressed to his side. He turned to see a sobbing Yuuko in Takeshi’s arms and smiled. 

The ladies in waiting had fled but that was alright. They weren’t important.

What was important was behind that door.

“I’m going in” 

“Not alone” 

Yuuri looked back at the blond teen. He’d taken down a few guards on his own and Yuuri couldn’t be prouder. He knew the boy was a natural, it’s one of the reasons he had encouraged Yurio in his practice.

He had sparred with the teen enough to know his abilities. He should have never doubted.

“No...not alone”

The teen’s eyes narrowed.

“Are you-” Yuuri could tell what the question would be and knew what the others would say. That couldn’t happen, he couldn’t stop. He turned and pushed open the doors.

 

Victor watched the doors open revealing an achingly familiar figure. He was covered in blood, a hand pressed to his side and a sword in his hand.

“Yuuri” he breathed...he couldn’t believe it. His love was here. The guards moved between the two of them and the sword came up and deftly dodged a blade. That made Victor unfreeze and he ran down the steps, ignoring his father’s call to stop.

Yuuri was holding his own but he was massively outnumbered and the hand pressed to his side was slowly turning red with blood.

A sword pierced his shoulder and he staggered back before he parried and killed the man in question. 

“Yuuri!” the anguished cry came without Victor’s conscious thought. His sword was in his hand and then he was in the throng, fighting his way to his lover’s side. A sword came down on Yuuri’s arm and the sword fell as he dropped to his knees, his face pale.

“NO! I COMMAND YOU TO STOP!” Victor should have yelled sooner but he wasn’t thinking clearly.

The guards, confused, backed off letting the prince drop his sword and scramble to catch Yuuri before he collapsed completely. Victor could feel the hot tears on his cheeks as he cradled the love of his life in his arms.

“No no no you can’t die not now. Not now that you’re finally back with me” Yuuri smiled up at Victor and raised a bloody hand to caress his cheek.

“Victor my love, I’m sorry”

“I can’t believe you actually fell for my trap and that you were stupid enough to come alone.” Victor and Yuuri took their eyes off each other to glare at the king who was standing over them with a drawn sword.

“Who says I came alone?” Yuuri croaked out with a smirk as the King raised his sword. A blond blur sped between them and there was a crash of metal. Victor blinked and realised the sword had been knocked from the King’s hand by a blond teen who was now in a fighting stance, two long daggers in hand. He blinked, that couldn’t be his brother could it?

“Nikolai, how many people are going to die because of you” Yurio growled, slightly adjusting his stance to be more stable.

“You’re the one who killed the Queen” 

“So what if I did. She was in the way” Victor could see some of the guards lowering their weapons in shock. The queen had been beloved by the people. Clearly the majority of the guards had no idea that the king had been behind it.

“You’re nothing but a plague on this country. A bit of diseased flesh that needs to be removed” Yurio moved in but the King was, as Victor had learned, surprisingly fit and dodged, grabbing one of Yurio’s arms and twisting it back. Yurio grit his teeth against the pain but had to drop the dagger in that hand. 

“I could easily break your arm” The King sounded delighted by this turn of events. Victor should help but something kept him on the floor with Yuuri in his arms. All he could do was watch.

“You’re pathetic you know that Nikolai? A useless bastard that no one wanted. Not even your own father.” He twisted Yurio’s arm more, “No one loves you Nikolai”

Yurio kicked him in the side to get him to release his arm and stepped away, dropping his knife deliberately. When the King reached out for him again he grabbed the taller man’s arm, twisting so he was on the outside of it before kicking up and getting his legs around the man’s neck. He twisted his body, using the momentum to bring the man down on his back. He immediately jumped up grabbed the knife back, straddling the man’s prone form.

“My name is Yuri!” The anger and pain Yuri had carried for 5 years were clear in his voice and his actions as he brought the knife down. Over and over he brought down the knife. 

“This is for Mama! For Yuuri! For ME!” 

Otabek came over and pulled him away.

“Stop Yuri. It’s over, it’s done. He’s dead.” the teen dropped the knife and burst into tears, turning in Otabek’s arms to cling to him with bloody hands as he sobbed his heart out.

That was the last thing Yuuri knew before everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The move Yurio does to take down the king is [this one](https://youtu.be/KuZCaOZ3QiE)
> 
> He's a natural and has been doing almost nothing but train for 5 years which is why he succeeds! 
> 
> Orginally I was going to have Yuuri kill the king but Yurio needed this. It's not going to fix him but he needed to face his demon


	32. In Which There Is a Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They won

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two chapters updated today

Yuuri could hear voices but they seemed like they were coming from a long way away.

“He should be fine. He lost quite a lot of blood but he’s tough. He’ll make it” he recognised that voice but who was it?

“Are you sure he’ll be okay? He’s been asleep a long time” that voice was worried. It shouldn’t be worried. Yuuri felt like he was swimming up through treacle.

“Honestly that’s the best thing for him at the moment. He needs time to recover” 

“I can’t believe he kept going for as long as he did” everything burst into sudden clarity as he opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed was that he was in Victor’s room, and in his bed. The second thing he noticed was a head of silver hair.

“Moonlight” he muttered although his mouth felt far too dry to form words. The person the silver hair belonged to turned to him abruptly revealing blue eyes that pierced him.

“Sunshine” Victor breathed before he stumbled quickly to his side. Chris took his leave tactfully as Victor reached Yuuri’s side, taking his hand in his own. Tears were clinging to his eyelashes as he pressed kisses into his hand.

“Oh my sunshine I was so worried” 

“I said I would come back for you, though it was Yurio who saved us in the end” Yuuri hoped that would give Yuri the sense of closure that he needed. Victor gave a kind of wet laugh around his tears. His smile was genuine though.

“Could I have some water?” Yuuri didn’t want to kill the moment but he needed a drink. Victor let go his hand to fill glass from a pitcher beside the bed.

“Of course my love!” he handed Yuuri the full glass and helped him sit up just enough to drink before taking the glass away.

“So...what happened after I passed out?” Victor hummed and then got up and walked around his bed to climb gently on so he could lay down while meeting Yuuri’s gaze. He then took Yuuri’s hand and stroked the back of gently with his thumb as he ordered his thoughts.

“After Yurio killed the king the guards stood down. Most of them hadn’t been aware that the king was the one who killed mother. Chris’ doctor rushed in to take care of you and when you were being taken care of Leo hastily had me crowned King.”

“Once that was done and we knew you were going to make it I issued a proclamation for the guards and military to stand down and Phichit sent word for his men to stop. It didn’t stop all the riots but it did stop most of it. I then immediately repealed the worst of the laws but there is a lot more that we have to do”

Yuuri nodded, that all made sense. 

“So what’s the plan?” he asked squeezing Victor’s hand.

“The plan is I’m going to take a year to undo the worst that has happened. Then we’ll elect a parliament. Once that’s in place we’ll hold elections for a prime minister. Once we have one I’ll abdicate and abolish the hereditary monarchy. I’ve already issued a statement to that effect.” Yuuri blinked at that, Victor had been busy!

“I missed a lot” he remarked but Victor just smiled and brought up his hand to kiss it.

“I used to come up with plans of what I would do when I became King...it was often the only way I’d stay sane. Yuuko helped me come up with some of it”  Yuuri smiled because of course he had done that. His Victor always thought of his people first and foremost.

Victor gazed at him in open adoration. 

“I missed you so much...I thought...he said you were dead” tears pricked at his eyes again and Yuuri felt much the same so he tugged on the hand so Victor came closer. He got the hint and gently kissed Yuuri who felt something in his chest settle. This was where he belonged.

“You should know not even death would stop me from finding you” 

For awhile all they did was exchange gentle unhurried kisses. Just basking in the joy they felt in the other’s presence.

They finally stopped and rested with their foreheads against each other. 

“I finally feel home” Yuuri breathed.

Victor smiled even as he had tears of joy in his eyes again.

“I know the feeling.”

“How is Yurio?” he asked finally and Victor sighed, pulling away with a slight frown on his lips.

“Not great? Otabek seems to be helping but he’d obviously been holding a lot of things in, things that he can’t keep contained now it’s over. I’m sure he’ll be here soon to check on you” Victor’s words pierced Yuuri’s heart but he nodded.

“Maybe let someone know I’m ready to see him?” 

Victor agreed and carefully got off the bed to tell someone that Yuuri was awake and ready to see Yurio.

When the teen came in the room he was pale as sheet and shaking. Yuuri had got Victor to help him sit propped up on pillows.

“See I’m okay. It’s okay. You protected me” Yuuri told the teen with his arms open. The boy gave a low cry and rushed to the bed climbing on it quickly and ending up crying in Yuuri’s arms.

“Shhhhh shhhh it’s alright. I’m okay” Yuuri pet the teens hair and Victor after a moment stepped outside to give them their privacy.

Eventually the boy calmed down and just sat close to Yuuri, his head on the man’s shoulder as Yuuri pet his hair.

“I thought I’d feel better afterwards. That the pain would go after I killed him” Yurio admitted, his voice tired, “But I all that’s happened is I have worse nightmares”

“I wish it was that easy but killing someone is always traumatic. No matter how much they deserve it. No matter how cathartic and freeing it is...it’s not a cure for what they put you through. We’ll be okay though. We have each other and you have Otabek. He’s a good friend to you” 

Yurio nodded.

“He really is”

There was a knock on the door and they looked to see Victor in the doorway. 

“Is it okay if I join you? It’s just...I missed you both” 

Yurio froze for a moment before nodding.

Victor climbed onto the bed carefully and cautiously opened up his arms. Yurio hesitated before allowing Victor to hug him. 

“I was right, you’ve grown into a fine young man. I’m so proud of you” Yurio didn’t cry again but he held his brother closer and maybe he was a step closer to healing.

All three of them were broken but maybe they could put each other back together.


	33. In Which There Is a Happy Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The happy ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two chapters updated so make sure you read chapter 32 first

“Yurio don’t forget the party starts at 6 tonight! Make sure Otabek knows” Victor called as he finished the decorations. 

“Yeah yeah I’ll go tell him” Yurio waved a hand as left the room. Victor smiled after the 18 year old, he was doing a lot better now. Otabek was clearly good for him.

Victor left the parlour and made his way to the kitchen where Yuuri was arguing with Takeshi and Emil.

“You’re guests!  I should be the one cooking!” his Sunshine was pouting adorably but Takeshi laughed as Emil continued unpacking the food.

“We have this argument every year and it’s never going to go your way.” Victor moved behind Yuuri, wrapping his arms around his beloved’s waist and resting his chin on his shoulder.

“Takeshi’s right love. Just let them do this for you” Yuuri grumbled but didn’t keep arguing, “How are the triplets?” he asked and Takeshi smiled fondly.

“They’re a handful but we’re happy. Yuuko is a natural mother” 

“Not a surprise” Victor laughed before kissing Yuuri’s temple, “Can you give me your opinion on the parlour love?” 

Yuuri grumbled again but let himself be led away. 

Victor loved their little house. It wasn’t huge, just big enough for the three of them and to entertain their friends when they came around and a yard for Makkachin. They didn’t have servants. Yurio and Yuuri were too used to taking care of themselves and Victor didn’t think it presented a good image. 

Besides the house was small enough for them to handle. 

He had to learn how to clean which both his brother and his husband teased him mercilessly about. 

Yuuri gave his approval of the decorations as Victor cuddled him from behind.

“I still think the party is a little silly.” he complained which made Victor smile.

“You know if we didn’t hold it our friends would. This way we get to control the size” Yuuri muttered his agreement and Victor smiled wider, “They just want to honor the two heroes who made this day of independence” 

“...speaking of that…” Victor’s smile fell away at Yuuri’s serious tone, “I think Yuri’s flashbacks are getting better”

“Hmmm I think you’re right. He told me yesterday that he understands that Alexander was lying when he blamed him for Mother’s murder. That he’s known it was a lie for a while but he’s only just believing it…” Yurio still flared with anger often not to mention the occasional flashbacks that caused him to scream but the support of friends like Otabek did a lot to balance him.

Yuuri nodded and leaned back against him.

“How about your issue?” it wasn’t something they discussed enough but it happened. Just like Victor struggled not to shut down if someone shouted at him. Or the way he apologised over and over for small things. Yuuri would randomly separate and lose his sense of self. Sometimes he found himself drowning in other people’s identities as he floundered for sense of identity. Paranoia was also an issue as well as moments when he couldn’t breathe, his heart pounding a mile a minute. 

“...They seem to be getting better. The things Lilia told me have helped a lot. Also having my family close helps” Yuuri’s parents and sister now ran a hotel in town, having them close helped Yuuri a lot. 

“It helps me that we’re all together as a family” Victor admitted and Yuuri hummed his agreement.

“I’m still surprised that you decided not to run for Prime Minister by the way” it was a fair question Victor had to admit.

“I’m tired and honestly I knew Chris would be better at it. I’m proud of him.” 

“Hmmm...me too. And Phichit becoming a member of Parliament. By the way did I tell you Leo and Guang Hong got married?”

“No! ...Can he do that?” 

“Hmmm he can in how he’s rearranged the church. Guang Hong and him are taking a trip around the country starting next week.” 

Things had changed so much in the last three years. Yuuri ran a dance studio where he taught ballroom dance which did surprisingly well. Victor actually worked for Chris as his secretary. His knowledge of statecraft beyond helpful. 

Yurio wanted to teach self defense classes to children, a pursuit Victor and Yuuri supported.

They stood there in silence for a long time, just enjoying being together. Three years ago Victor had thought Yuuri dead and hope gone. Now he had a home with his love and his brother and though the trials had come close to breaking them they were healing slowly. 

Despite all that they had gone through Victor felt blessed because they had each other. He kissed Yuuri’s temple again which earned him questioning look. Victor smiled at him, all the joy in his heart clear on his face.

“I’m just happy”

Yuuri’s expression softened and he snuggled closer.

“Me too”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whew...it's finished.
> 
> This is the longest piece of fiction I have ever written but I'm pretty pleased with how it came out.
> 
> Some notes for the ending.
> 
> I wanted to make sure it was clear that none of the three of them are over the trauma they went through. They will carry the scars for the rest of their life but they have each other and lots of other support and will be okay.
> 
> All three of them suffer from PTSD of some form even though all three of them have varying symptoms.
> 
> Yuuri I feel also has Emotionally Unstable Personality disorder otherwise known as Borderline Personality Disorder as well.
> 
> Though modern therapy doesn't exist in this world Lilia as former head of the secret service has helped agents through similar issues as has Minako so they really do have good support to help them through it. 
> 
> Also Phichit bought them their house just as a side note ;)


End file.
